


Polaris Traducción

by Yin_Yang_and_MadHatter



Series: Serie Interestelar [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AUish?, Al menos desde el punto de vista de la autora, Dib de 18, Dib es algo punk y tiene problemas de confianza, Este fic se hace cada vez más realista sólo digo, La personalidad de los personajes puede estar algo difusa, Lemon eventualmente, M/M, Menciones de política, Prejuicios, Relaciones intergalácticas, Swearing, Sólo sigue el flow, Violencia, ZaDr, Zim's pining hard, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Yang_and_MadHatter/pseuds/Yin_Yang_and_MadHatter
Summary: Parte 1 Serie Interestelar. Todo comienza con la llegada de una nueva chica a la clase de Zim y Dib, seguida de la de Tak con un alien recolocador. Lo que está ocurriendo en el universo está por encima de la lucha por la Tierra, y Zim y Dib se encontrarán en una travesía que tiene el potencial de llevarlos a donde siempre pertenecieron... Zadr. Traducción permitida por CatlynGunn.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatlynGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657791) by [CatlynGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn). 



> Lemon eventualmente, temas de política y prejuicios, muchos OCs (son lo mejor) y mucha adicción cuánto más capítulos leáis.  
> Estoy tan emocionada que es mejor comentar más al final. ¡Disfrutad de la primera parte de Interstellar Series!

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

 

POLARIS

  
Capítulo Uno

  
Un Dib Membrana de 17 años honestamente se preguntaba por qué si quiera se seguía molestando con el tema de la escuela. Él era sin ninguna duda el único humano entre sus compañeros sin cerebro, y frecuentemente se encontraba a sí mismo golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa por la frustración de la situación.

  
Además, el hecho de que todo el mundo seguía llamándole loco no ayudaba nada. De todos modos, al menos podía echarle la culpa a alguien más, la misma persona que era la razón de que no hubiera hecho la maleta y se hubiera mudado a Roswell, o algo parecido.

  
Seis años. Habían pasado seis años desde que Zim llegó a la Tierra. Seis años desde que el Irken había andado hasta su clase de sexto grado, cambiando su vida para siempre. Seis años de gritos, peleas a puñetazos, batallas espaciales, y muchos, muchos intentos de superar al otro.

  
Dib suspiró para sí mismo, desplomándose en su sitio. Dejó de preocuparse sobre revelar la identidad de Zim hacía mucho tiempo. Mientras se hacía mayor, se dio cuenta de que demostrar que existía la vida alienígena no era realmente lo importante. No. Lo que era importante era detener a Zim y a sus retorcidos planes para dominar la Tierra. Aún encontraba razones para fisgonear en la base Irken (mayormente para sabotear), pero aún con eso era innecesario la mayor parte del tiempo. Prácticamente todos los planes de Zim eran, por la necesidad de una mejor palabra, estúpidos. En el pasado, las ideas de Zim iban al cincuenta-cincuenta por ciento entre ofensivamente ridículas, hasta casi ser capaces de destruir toda la raza humana si llegaban a tener éxito, pero esos días los planes de Zim eran simplemente… estúpidos. Creativos. Pero estúpidos.  
Dib empezaba a preguntarse si siquiera Zim seguía intentando.

  
Dib tamborileó su lápiz mecánico contra su libreta mientras el resto de la clase se desarrollaba. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase le ignoraban aquellos días (un resultado de él empezando a ignorarles). Aquellos que no insistían en saludarle con el habitual “bicho raro” y “perdedor”. A Dib le había tomado bastante tiempo el volverse ciego y sordo ante todo eso. Sólo un año más, se dijo. Después de ese año no tendría que volver a lidiar con ninguna de aquellas personas de nuevo. Bueno, con la mayoría.

  
Su relación con Zim (otra vez, a falta de una palabra mejor) había cambiado ligeramente. Últimamente era más una competición –Zim alardeando de su último plan y Dib yendo en camino a detenerle. Se sentía más como un juego ahora que una verdadera batalla por la Tierra.

  
-Em… ¿Perdón? –dijo una voz alrededor suyo. Miró hacia arriba para ver a una chica bastante hermosa con pelo rubio y unos brillantes ojos azules. Ella llevaba una chaqueta verde oliva con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, un par de vaqueros y una camisa gris. La camisa le llamó la atención, ya que en ella había un logo rojo brillante de la Alianza Rebelde. También llevaba un colgante bastante grande con un amuleto triangular y extraño.

  
Él la miró a la cara de nuevo, observando mientras ella se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Ella le dio una amplia sonrisa.

  
-¿Hay alguien que se siente aquí? –le preguntó, indicando el sitio vacío al lado de Dib. Dib elevó una ceja. Nadie quería nunca sentarse al lado del chico loco.

  
-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? –le cuestionó sin rodeos.

  
La chica sacudió su cabeza.

  
-Nope. Me acabo de mudar aquí. Mi madre consiguió una transferencia por el trabajo y demás, ya sabes -. Le extendió una mano y continuó sonriendo -. Soy Midge Cuppari.

  
Dib no sacudió su mano. Simplemente se quedó mirándola de manera incrédula.

  
-Tú no quieres hacer esto –le aseguró.

  
Midge frunció el ceño.

  
-¿Hacer el qué?

  
-Sentarte a mi lado –le respondió Dib -. O relacionarte conmigo de cualquier manera. Estarás cometiendo un suicidio de popularidad.

  
Midge de repente lucía muy enojada.

  
-¿En serio?

  
Dib dejó que sus ojos echaran un vistazo a la sala. Podía ver las miradas fijas y malvadas, y oír las risititas y susurros.

  
-Mira, créeme, tú-

  
-Muy tarde –declaró Midge, desplomándose en el pupitre. Había una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Dib miró al pupitre que había enfrente. Él había tratado de veras de avisarla.

  
-Te vas a arrepentir –Dib le enunció con voz cantarina.

 

Midge se veía genuinamente confusa. Dib la ignoró, empezando una cuenta atrás con sus dedos.

  
Tres, dos, uno…

  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se escuchó una risa tan maníaca como su propietario, que entraba al salón. Se había vuelto más alto con el paso de los años, pero el crecimiento acelerado de Dib había superado al del Irken. Zim escasamente le llegaba al torso.

  
-Zim –El usual saludo. Un tono lleno de menosprecio. Los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada intensa.

  
-Hola, Dib –replicó Zim. Su expresión era engreída. Eso nunca era algo bueno -. ¿Confío en que durmieras bien?

  
Dib apretó sus dientes. Pues claro que no había dormido bien. Había estado despierto toda la noche lidiando con la docena de hongos mutantes de Zim. Al parecer GIR había conseguido esa película horrible de Super Mario Bros. O algo así. A veces Dib sólo dejaba de escuchar a Zim cuando vociferaba.

  
-Zim –Dib gruñó, levantándose de su asiento -. ¿En qué estás metido esta vez?

  
Dib siempre conseguía una sensación enfermiza de satisfacción cuando se ponía de pie en su máxima altura. Era extremadamente divertido, la manera en que el rostro de Zim se retorcía en rabia.

  
-Nunca lo sabrás, Dib-larva –gritó Zim -. Zim tiene el plan perfecto para tu destrucción –Observó a Dib estirándose, obviamente intentando corregir su postura para parecer más alto -. ¡Sí! ¡Tú destrucción será increíble! ¡Y entonces este planeta ARDERÁ! ¡ARDERÁ HE DICHO!

  
-Eso no pasará, Zim –le dijo Dib. No había mucho espacio entre ellos, pero Dib estaba acostumbrado a ello. De cierta forma encontraba entretenido el intentar distinguir las esferas rubíes que se escondían tras las lentes de contacto lilas de Zim -. Te detendré, como siempre hago.

  
Hubo una pausa, una competición silenciosa. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión e ira. Dib con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no odiaba a Zim. ¿Zim hacía que él se enfadara? Definitivamente. ¿Era Zim todavía el enemigo? Absolutamente. Pero Dib dejó de odiar a Zim tan pronto decidió rendirse en capturarle. En un sentido muy perturbador, Dib necesitaba a Zim. Por alguna clase de interacción social. Por su cordura. Para tener alguna clase de propósito para seguir adelante.

  
Su mente se dirigió a un sitio oscuro por un segundo. ¿Qué habría pasado si Zim nunca hubiera llegado a su vida?

  
-¡Sólo echen un polvo de una vez! –alguien se hizo escuchar desde el gentío de adolescentes. Hizo que Zim y Dib giraran con brusquedad sus cabezas hacia la voz inidentificada. Dib puso sus ojos en blanco. Esas personas eran tan maduras.

  
-¿¡Quién se atreve a darle órdenes a Zim!? –vociferó Zim, saltando desde su asiento -. ¿¡Quién se atreve a interferir en mis planes de destruir a la Dib-bestia!?

  
-Em –una tímida voz habló desde el otro lado de Dib. La verdad, Dib se había olvidado de Midge. Sus ojos azules danzaban entre ambos. Dib silenciosamente agitó su cabeza hacia ella, suplicándole no interferir. Fue en vano -. Solamente le estás mirando. ¿Cómo eso va a destruirlo?

  
Dib se tensó, observando a Midge y a Zim cuidadosamente. Ya estaba hecho. Esa chica iba a ser la primera de las muertes brutales obradas por Zim. Y Dib no sabía si culparse a sí mismo o a Midge por abrir la boca.

  
-¡SILENCIO! –chilló Zim, apuntando un dedo que temblaba a la rubia -. No cuestiones mi brillantez, tú… rubia… pequeña… ¡BOBA!

  
Midge miró fijamente a Zim durante un minuto, viéndose perpleja. Entonces empezó a reírse. Dib podía ver la irritación en el semblante de Zim. Él había visto esa mirada dirigida a su persona demasiadas veces.

  
-Boba pequeña y rubia –Midge repitió con una risa -. Nunca había sido llamada así antes.

  
-¿Te entretengo, pequeña humana? –exigió Zim, clavándole dagas con su mirada penetrante -. ¿¡Te atreves a reírte en la cara de Zim!?

  
Antes de que Zim pudiera precisar su venganza, el profesor entró a la sala. Zim le envió a Dib una última mirada llena de odio antes de que se sentaran en sus sitios.

  
Dib honestamente no lo entendía. Si Zim se sentía tan superior, ¿por qué si quiera se molestaba en encajar? ¿Por qué ir a la escuela o formar parte en… cualquiera de las cosas que hacía?

  
La clase acabó sin mucho más entretenimiento, a parte de Zim riendo otra vez. La única diferencia de ese día fue la nueva chica, Midge. Ella le saludó con la mano y le sonrió antes de irse a una taquilla a lo largo del pasillo.  
Algo en verdad no estaba bien con eso.

  
La situación se puso más rara cuando Dib llegó a la siguiente clase. Se encontró a Midge también, ya sentada en el pupitre al lado del suyo. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras él se acercaba, indeciso de sentarse en su sitio.

  
-En serio, ¿esto es una especie de truco? –Dib le cuestionó, ganando terreno su paranoia -. ¿Alguien te está pagando, o se están riendo de mí?

  
Midge elevó una ceja, luciendo ligeramente preocupada.

  
-¿Eso suele pasar?

  
Dib se encogió de hombros.

  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta, nadie habla realmente conmigo. Bueno, excepto para insultarme.

  
-Ese otro chico habló contigo –mencionó Midge tímidamente.

  
-¿Escuchaste la parte de “excepto para insultarme”? –replicó Dib, finalmente sentándose -. Además, eso es diferente. Él es una especie de archienemigo para mí.

  
Midge se quedó asombrada.

  
-Siento que archienemigo es algo que no debería ser “una especie de”.

  
Dib frunció el ceño, de repente sintiéndose como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba. Quien quiera que fuera esa chica, y cualquiera que fuera su motivación, Dib estaba seguro de que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de su error de tratar de hablar con él, y así se uniría a la norma social del lugar.

  
-Olvídalo –le dijo -. Olvida que dije algo.

  
Midge levantó una ceja.

  
-¿Dices que otro niño es tu archienemigo y esperas que no quiera detalles?

  
Dib sacudió la cabeza. Él sabía que era mejor no tratar de convencer a nadie nunca más.

  
-No lo entenderías-“Más bien que no me creerías si te lo contara”.

  
Dib ahora miraba al libro de texto de Historia, pero podía sentir la mirada de Midge en él. De veras, estaba tratando de ser amable, pero ella no estaba pillando la indirecta. Dib no tenía amigos. Ya lo había aceptado muchos años atrás.

  
-De todos modos, ¿por qué ese chico tiene la piel verde? –Midge preguntó de pronto.

  
Dib se movió, incómodo. Sentía que su parte de once años quería gritar “¡Él es un alien! ¿¡No puedes verlo!?” Pero se tragó las palabras. Lo último que necesitaba era otra ida a la Casa Loca para Chicos.

  
-Tiene una enfermedad de piel –respondió Dib. Su parte de once años seguramente estaría vomitando a esas alturas. Miró a Midge un momento. Ella parecía… escéptica. ¿Por qué sería escéptica? No era como si ella no tuviera alguna razón para no creer la mentira ridícula que Zim había hecho a todos creer.

  
-¿Es por eso también que no tiene nariz? ¿U orejas?

  
Dib clavó sus ojos en ella. Nadie más había cuestionado nunca la “enfermedad de la piel” además de él mismo. Por un momento realmente pequeño, consideró inclinarse hacia ella y contarle la verdad. Una vez más, se libró del pensamiento. Todo esto tenía que ser en cierto punto un truco. No sucumbiría.

  
Por suerte, no tuvo que responder, ya que la segunda clase del día comenzó. Esa era una de las clases que no tenía con Zim, y siempre se encontraba intranquilo. No le gustaba cuando Zim estaba fuera de su vista. Si el alien intentaba algo sería demasiado tarde. Así que, lo último que necesitaba era una chica desconocida le molestara.

  
Su paranoia aumentó mientras el día pasaba. Midge estaba en cada una de sus clases, e insistía en sentarse junto a él todas las veces. Ella incluso se sentó en su mesa durante la comida. Incluso conversaba, no importaba cuan desinteresado Dib parecía. Él logró captar que su madre era una cirujana quién de pronto se había transferido al hospital local, pero honestamente no le interesaba.

  
Hubo un par de veces en las que Zim llegaba y empezaba las peleas usuales. En el pasado eso hubiera sido suficiente para hacer que las personas se alejaran (si directamente no le evitaban por su reputación). Sin embargo, eso ni siquiera amedrentó a Midge. Ella sólo se quedaba ahí callada, viendo sus discusiones como un partido de tenis. Dib realmente no lo entendía. ¿Cuál era la intención de la chica?

  
Para el final del día, Dib estaba tenso y tenía toda la intención de hackear cada rincón de internet para averiguar quién era esa chica y de dónde venía.

  
Ya habían sido unas cuantas veces en el pasado donde la gente había pretendido querer ser su amigo, mayormente cuando era forzado a hacer trabajos de grupo. Ellos eran tan dulces como podían conseguir ser, simplemente para lograr que Dib hiciera todo el trabajo. Entonces, cuando todo se había acabado, ellos volvían a ser horribles y crueles. Por el lado bueno, Dib nunca se tuvo que preocupar por el hecho de que su media de notas se viera perjudicada. Esas personas podían ser tan estúpidas.

  
-¡Hey, Dib, espera! –Midge llamó a la salida del edificio escolar. Dib trató de aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos, pero Midge era rápida -. Hey, me preguntaba, ya que tenemos exactamente las mismas clases, ¿quizás podríamos estudiar juntos alguna vez? También me di cuenta de que eres mucho mejor que yo en matemáticas y-.

  
-Detente. Sólo detente. No sé cuál es tu intención, pero no estoy interesado –dijo Dib desanimado. Iba a acabar esa farsa ya mismo. Una parte muy pequeña de sí mismo le dijo que no debería sacar conclusiones tan rápido, porque Midge era definitivamente nueva, viendo que nunca la había visto antes. Pero sentía que tenía todo el derecho a estar en guardia, considerando las circunstancias. Ella había estado a su alrededor todo el día como un perrito perdido. ¿Por qué le había escogido, de todos modos? Seguramente ella había visto como todos le odiaban. Obviamente, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

  
Midge frunció el ceño.

  
-¿Perdón?

  
-Mira, si estás trabajando para Zim, o para… alguien más, o si eres otro alien intentando atormentarme-.

  
Se congeló, dándose cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

  
-Mira, no me lo trago, ¿okey?

  
Midge continuó mirándole con sus ojos enormes azules humedecidos. Después miró hacia abajo y asintió. Ella se veía como si Dib acabara de aplastar todos sus sueños.

  
-Oh, okey –susurró. Dib sintió algo retorcerse en su pecho -. Yo sólo… Lo siento. Es sólo que soy nueva y vi que tenías puesta una camisa de Misterios Misteriosos… -ella sacudió su cabeza. Se veía como si realmente fuera a llorar -. Da igual. Lo siento. No quiero molestarte más.

  
-Espera, espera –exclamó Dib. Maldito fuera su corazón humano. Por no mencionar que la chica había nombrado su camisa -. ¿Te… gusta Misterios Misteriosos? -. La serie se había cancelado hace mucho. No se había ni percatado de alguien que recordara que la serie había existido.

 

Midge le miró un momento antes de volver a mirar a sus zapatos. Jugueteó con la manga de su chaqueta.

  
-Sí –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros -. Quiero decir, algunos de los capítulos eran demasiado disparatados y prácticamente acababa riéndome de ellos, pero solía verlo todo el tiempo de niña.  
Dib continuó mirándola. La verdad es que sonaba como una respuesta sincera.

  
-¿Qué episodios?

  
La expresión de Midge se iluminó.

  
-¿Cómo ese en el que estaban en el castillo de Drácula?

  
Dib recordaba ese episodio, y no pudo evitar salvo reír ante el pensamiento. Sintió un extraño ardor de emoción. Honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que compartió algo en común con alguien.

  
-Sí. Creo que estaban desesperados en ese punto.

  
La sonrisa de Midge había vuelto en su totalidad.

  
-Totalmente –ella se ajustó la mochila de hombro, su expresión poniéndose pensativa -. ¿Dijiste algo de un alien antes?

  
Dib había de veras esperado que Midge no le hubiera dado importancia a eso.

  
-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Sólo era una forma de hablar! ¡Nope! ¡Aquí no hay ningún alien!

  
Midge expresaba una extraña combinación de diversión y perplejidad.

  
-Bien… De todos modos, tengo toda la serie descargada en mi ordenador –ella dijo alegremente -. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con Cálculo y yo comparto ese lujo?

  
Eso sonaba maravilloso. Sonaba casi normal. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Probablemente lo era, ahora que Dib dejó de pensar en ello. Sin embargo, se acordó de que sus prioridades estaban en otro lugar esa noche, de todos modos.

  
-No hoy –admitió, en verdad sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

  
-Oh, sí –accedió Midge con una sonrisa torcida -. Tú “archienemigo” te desafió.

  
A Dib no le gustó su uso de las comillas.

  
-Sí…

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-De acuerdo entonces –concedió. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y empezó a teclear en él -. ¿Está bien si me dejas tu número?

  
Dib vaciló. Hasta ahora esa chica no parecía ser una amenaza real, pero aún estaba receloso. De todas maneras, quizás el quedarse cerca y mantener un ojo en ella era la mejor opción.

  
-Claro.

  
-¡Genial! –ella tecleaba al tiempo que Dib numeraba su número de teléfono -. Intentaré mandarte un mensaje para que puedas tener mi número, también -. Su mirada se giró de pronto hacia la derecha, parpadeando -. Tu archienemigo está aquí.

  
Sin pensarlo, Dib se volteó escaneando los alrededores, viendo a Zim que los miraba a los dos. Parecía especialmente enojado antes de zapatear hasta ellos y señalar a la rubia.

  
-¡TÚ! –gritó, empujando entre ambos -. ¿¡Qué quieres hacer con la Dib-cosa!?

  
Midge se quedó mirando. Aun cuando Zim era bastantes centímetros más alto que ella, no parecía intimidada. Sólo perpleja.

  
-Em…

  
¡No me mientras, bebé-gusano amarillo! –continuó Zim, pinchando a Midge en la cabeza.

  
-¡Auch!

  
-Déjala en paz, Zim –ordenó Dib. Honestamente no le importaba por qué Zim interrogaba a Midge. Zim hacía cosas raras todo el tiempo.

  
Zim se giró, topándose con la cara de Dib -. No creo que te lo estés tomando en serio, Dib –indicó enigmáticamente -. ¡No puedes permitirte ninguna distracción! ¡Cuando lleve a cabo mi último plan, no tendrás tiempo a parpadear! Perecerás con tus ojos salidos de sus órbitas mientras tu precioso planeta arde a tu alrededor. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

  
Dib miró por encima de la cabeza de Zim a Midge, cuyo rostro hacía a Dib pensar que estaba entre intentando no reír y pensando en salir corriendo. Captó su mirada y susurró “Lo siento”. Aulló cuando sintió su cabeza siendo jalada hacia abajo.

  
-¡Mírame cuando amenazo tu vida, Dib-peste! –rugió Zim -. ¡Observa con terror la grandeza que es ZIM!

  
-¡Zim, suelta mi pelo! –demandó Dib.

  
Fue ignorado mientras Zim se giraba hacia Midge -. ¡Y tú, tú, vil… PLÁTANO! ¡Estás metida hasta el cuello en esto! ¡No tienes ni una pista sobre con quien estás tratando! ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡El genial y poderoso! ¡Y tú aprenderás a temerme tanto como Dib!

  
Dib frunció el ceño.

  
-No te temo-.

  
-¡SILENCIO! –bramó Zim, volviendo a girarse hacia Dib. Su expresión rebosante de ira se había duplicado, comenzando a ser una risa peligrosamente confiada. Dib sintió que su pulso aumentaba mientras le miraba de vuelta -. Parece que has conseguido un nuevo aliado, Dib. De todas formas, ¡te darás cuenta de que no hará ninguna diferencia! ¡Mi plan es perfecto esta vez! Puede que quieras darte por vencido ante mí, ahora, para salvarte de la humillación.

  
Dib continuó observándole. No importaba que supiera que su plan estaba demasiado lejos de ser perfecto. Sería igual de estúpido y fácil de derrotar que todos los anteriores. No importaba que no mereciera la pena esa vez. No. Así no era cómo funcionaba el juego. Los desafíos nunca eran olvidados, y las amenazas se encontraban con una resistencia definitiva.

  
-Nunca –gruñó Dib, enojándose por la sonrisa estúpida del rostro de Zim. Quería pegarle justo en la cara. Quería atacar a Zim con todo lo que tenía, si sólo pudiera hacer que dejara de verse tan malditamente engreído. Odiaba esa mirada. Odiaba cómo la voz de Zim se transformaba en una voz grave y salvaje cuando estaba particularmente amenazando. Odiaba cómo de cerca se encontraban ahora mismo. Odiaba cómo su cuerpo entero se encendía, cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas, cómo de repente sentía la insana necesidad de…

  
Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Aplastó esa idea como si estuviera jugando a ese juego de aplastar topos en los recreativos, como siempre hacía cuando pensamientos así emergían. Eran creados por las hormonas reprimidas y años de soledad, después de todo.

  
Zim no parecía haberse percatado del tren de pensamientos que habían distraído a Dib temporalmente. Finalmente dio un paso atrás, y una corriente de aire fresco chocó contra las mejillas de Dib. El Irken todavía sonreía agresivamente.

  
-¡Muy bien, Dib-peste! –anunció Zim -. ¡Has sellado tu destino! ¡Te advierto ahora, que tú y tu débil planeta no tenéis ni un FANTASMA de OPORTUNIDAD! –se rió intensamente a carcajadas, casi saltando la acera. Dib le observó marchar, gruñendo en exasperación.

  
-Es de la clase celosa, ¿eh? –oyó decir a Midge, sacándole de su estado de ira. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, le dedicó una mirada mordaz.

  
-No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta –le dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-Meh, da igual –replicó ella. Su indiferencia realmente le molestó -. Así que, ¿posponemos el maratón de Misterios Misteriosos?

  
Dib casi se olvidaba de eso.

  
-Sí. El deber me llama.

  
Midge movió su mano desdeñosamente.

  
-No hay problema. Puedo simplemente ir a la librería o algo.

  
Dib asintió, no estando seguro de qué más decir. Revisó su reloj de muñeca, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que se había perdido su autobús de siempre a casa. Maldijo el Departamento de Seguridad Pública de su ciudad. Aparentemente el haber sido mandado a la Casa Loca más de una vez hacía que conseguir la licencia para conducir fuera demasiado difícil.

  
-Tengo que irme a casa –le dijo a Midge.

  
-De acuerdo. Nos vemos –replicó, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba -. ¡Buena suerte salvando el mundo!

  
Dib no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica. Honestamente, no le importaba. Ya averiguaría lo que le pasaba a la chica nueva después.

  
Por ahora, tenía a un alien psicótico al que detener.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Zim ni me pertenece a mí ni a CatlynGunn (una pena, amo su versión de la serie).  
> ¡Disfrutad!

PARTE SEGUNDA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

  
POLARIS

  
Capítulo 2

  
Mientras Dib entraba a su casa por la tarde, no le sorprendió ver que su padre no estaba en casa. El profesor Membrana casi nunca estaba en casa, lo que estaba completamente bien para Dib. Cuando su padre estaba en casa, insistía en molestarle para que dejara sus actuales aspiraciones y se hiciera seguidor de la ¡CIENCIA REAL! Dib rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento. Hoy en día mayormente ni escuchaba al mayor.

  
Gaz, sin embargo, estaba en casa, y en ese momento estaba comiendo snacks en el sofá mientras miraba series horripilantes en la televisión. Casi teniendo dieciséis, Gaz todavía amaba las mismas cosas que cuando era pequeña.

  
Una vez más, Dib no podía decir nada del tema.

  
Su relación con Gaz había evolucionado de cierta manera. Actuaban más como hermanos que reacios compañeros de piso. Gaz todavía le insultaba frecuentemente, pero no tenía la misma malicia de antes. Dib pensaba a veces que incluso actuaban como unos hermanos normales.

  
¿Paraste de acosar a tu novio? –refunfuñó Gaz mientras Dib corría subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo tan rápido que casi se cae.

  
-¡Zim NO es mi novio! –chilló.

 

Gaz no se desconcertó.

  
-Sigue diciéndote eso –murmuró entre dientes. Justo cuando Dib agitó su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, Gaz volvió a hablar -. ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas en la comida hoy, de todos modos?

  
Dib se encogió de hombros.

  
-Una chica nueva. Su nombre es Midge.

  
Gaz se giró en su sitio, mirando curiosa a Dib.

  
-¿De veras te las arreglaste para no asustar a otro ser humano?

  
Dib rodó sus ojos. Gaz nunca hacía público y admitía que creía que Zim era un alien, pero Dib estaba seguro de que lo sabía.

  
-Ella es… rara –explicó -. Zim no parece ni molestarla. Honestamente creo que es un cebo para una especie de broma elaborada o algo así.

  
Gaz no se veía para nada impresionada.

  
-¿Alguna vez has pensado que eres demasiado paranoico?

  
-Nope –replicó Dib simplemente antes de correr el resto de camino por las escaleras.

  
Una vez en su cuarto, Dib empezó a revolver entre sus muchas cajas de suministros. Había adquirido montones de piezas de tecnología Irken (todas robadas de Zim. Se sentía de todo menos arrepentido). Con algunas incorporaciones de sus propios restos y algunas reparaciones, se las había arreglado para hacer bastantes artefactos a lo largo de los años. Cogió algunos de los que estaba seguro que iba a necesitar esa noche antes de tomar un mando y encender su pizarra holográfica. Estaba encantado de haber podido sacar tiempo para construir una de esas. Superaban a las pizarras blancas por más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

  
Recogió su lápiz óptico y se empezó a dar golpecitos en la barbilla con él, exprimiéndose los sesos para descifrar cualquier pista que Zim le pudiera haber dejado durante sus encuentros ese día. A Zim le gustaba fanfarronear y dejarle acertijos sobre dónde le desafiaría. Dib se preguntaba sobre aquello de vez en cuando, pero rápidamente lo apartaba de su mente. Zim era simplemente arrogante.

  
“-¡No tenéis ni un FANTASMA de OPORTUNIDAD!”

  
¿Fantasma? Espera, ¿cómo podría Zim usar fantasmas contra él? ¿Habría conseguido algún tipo de tecnología de repente que pudiera conjurar espíritus? ¿O básicamente iba a transformar su base en una de esas casas encantadas horteras? Dib pasó su mano por su pelo. Convocar fantasmas tenía más que ver con la magia negra que con la ciencia, lo que no era el fuerte de Zim.

  
Fantasmas. Los fantasmas eran espíritus con asuntos sin resolver. La huella del alma de una persona muerta. Dib frunció el ceño mientras deslizaba el lápiz por la pizarra holográfica. Muerto. ¡Muerto! ¿Tal vez el cementerio? No era una respuesta completa a lo que Zim estaba haciendo, pero al menos era un comienzo.

  
Después de un rápido círculo sobre su conclusión y el guardar la página, Dib apagó la pizarra y empezó a preparar su mochila para la noche. Una vez todo estuvo listo, se colocó la mochila en el hombro y corrió por las escaleras.

  
-No llegues a casa muy tarde, imbécil –llamó Gaz cuando pasó la puerta principal.

  
Dib no respondió mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Asumió que Zim, odiando esa ciudad tanto como lo hacía, no iría mucho más lejos que el cementerio más cercano, el cual era para Dib (desgraciadamente) bastante familiar. Dib decidió llegar antes que Zim y así evaluar la situación antes de detener el ridículo plan del Irken… fuera cual fuera.

 

Dib no estaba asustado de un montón de cosas. Ser un investigador paranormal hacía a uno acostumbrarse a lo raro y a lo espeluznante. De todos modos, nunca pudo evitar sentirse incómodo en cementerios. Quizás era porque estaba demasiado consciente de que caminaba en medio de montones de cuerpos muertos enterrados profundamente en la tierra. Quizás era porque le recordaba a esa vez cuando se le metió en la cabeza resucitar a los muertos (aún no podía entender cómo su padre podía creer en eso y no en que el estúpido niño verde que siempre aparecía era un alien, pero Dib cambió de tema). O quizás, era porque recientemente se había interesado en Doctor Who y ahora todas las estatuas le recordaban a los Ángeles Llorosos.

  
Sacudiéndose la incomodidad, continuó con sus prudentes zancadas. Se fijó en un mausoleo en una colina, que le daría una excelente vista de todo el camino desde la entrada hasta el propio cementerio. Dib fue hacia él, manteniéndose alerta por si habían ataques sorpresa. La puerta hizo el típico squeak al abrirla. Se sacudió otra ola de nervios mientras entraba a la cripta, dejando la puerta entre-abierta para poder seguir vigilando afuera. Entonces se sentó y empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila.

  
Sacó su pistola láser primero, revisándola para asegurarse de que no había recibido muchos golpes en el viaje desde su casa. Tenía ya un año o así, y estaba llena de manchas y arañazos, pero funcionaba perfectamente bien. Metió el arma en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina. Esperaba no tener que usarla.

  
Después de equipar su arma sacó una barra de proteínas y una botella de agua. El agua estaba teñida de azul por ciertos polvos de suplementos energéticos que le había echado, porque Dib sabía que debía estar alerta. Casi deseó haber cenado antes, pero le restó importancia. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Además, la seguridad de la Tierra era más importante que su amor por las hamburguesas.

  
Era ya bastante tarde en la noche cuando Zim al fin apareció. El mausoleo se había puesto siniestramente oscuro y sólo la luz plateada de la luna le daba a Dib la habilidad de ver. Observó cómo Zim caminaba hacia la mitad del cementerio, con Gir, su asistente-perro-robot, arrastrándose tras él. El robot traía algo consigo. Era grande y parecía una especie de barril. Cables serpenteantes amarillos y rojos salían de él. Los ojos de Dib se estrecharon a la vez que Gir dejaba el artefacto en el suelo, jalando los cables y estirándolos.

  
¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer Zim? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

  
Tenía que acercarse. Poniéndose su mochila una vez más, Dib se deslizó sin ser advertido fuera de la cripta cuando la espalda de Zim estaba hacia el otro lado. Con cuidado, con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir, se dispuso a bajar la colina, cerca de Zim y el dispositivo de abajo. Se refugió tras una gran tumba, teniendo que agacharse. La mayor parte de las veces Dib estaba bastante orgulloso de su altura. Esa no era una de esas veces.

  
-¡Sí, todo se está sincronizando! –Dib escuchó declarar a Zim con una carcajada -. ¡Pronto, estos asquerosos y sucios monumentos saldrán despedidos, permitiendo una invasión como ninguna otra! –rió alocadamente -. Pobres pequeñas bestias apestosas. Serán destruidos a manos de su misma raza. ¡Muertos correrán sin freno en las calles, dejando sólo a Zim para conquistarles a todos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

  
¿Destruidos a manos de su misma raza? ¿Muertos corriendo por las calles? Dib miró alrededor de la tumba en la que se escondía. 4 cables se extendían por el gran barril plateado, sus extremos enterrados en la tierra. Los engranajes de su cabeza giraron antes de llegar a una horrorosa conclusión. No. Zim nunca…

  
-¡El pez dorado está en Perú! –chilló Gir mientras saltaba hacia la cabeza de Dib. Dib dejó salir un desafortunado graznido a la vez que se caía hacia atrás. Se sacudió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su error.

  
-Que amable de tu parte el que te unas a nosotros, Dib-peste –dijo Zim, una sonrisa llena de dientes cerniéndose sobre Dib.

  
Dib se levantó deprisa, fulminando al Irken con su mirada.

  
-¡Sé que estás haciendo, Zim! ¡Y no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

 

-¡Ridículo! –anunció Zim -. ¡No hay manera en la que tu cerebro sucio y enclenque pudiera JAMÁS comprender la genialidad de mi plan!

  
-¡No voy a dejar que desates un grupo de zombis en la ciudad, Zim!

  
-¡Ves! ¡No sabes nada, sucio niño! ¡No hay BEES (abejas) en el perfecto plan de Zim! ¡Sólo esbirros muertos que te desgarrarán hasta que queden trozos!

  
Dib frunció el ceño.

  
-Los muertos vivientes se llaman zombis, Zim.

  
-¡Mentiras! ¡MENTIRAS HE DICHO! –de repente sacó un mando y pulsó uno de sus 2 botones. El aparato emitió un zumbido y Dib casi podía sentir el suelo vibrar -. ¿Lo sientes, Dib? ¡En meramente tres minutos, el Electro-Arruinador estará enteramente cargado, y vuestros propios muertos caminarán por las calles, destrozando todo lo que os importa! Tu planeta está condenado. ¡CONDENADO HE DICHO!

  
Dib saltó ante eso, derribando a Zim contra el suelo. El mando salió volando, derrapando por la hierba. Iba a ir hacia él, pero Zim le tiró al suelo. Siempre le sorprendía cómo de fuerte era en verdad Zim. Aun después de todos esos años, y aun cuando Dib le superaba, Zim era todavía un oponente muy difícil.

  
Forcejearon y pelearon por el suelo por un buen rato. Uno podía llegar al mando por un momento antes de que el otro lo pateara lejos por el cementerio. El puño de Dib impactó contra la mandíbula de Zim. Las garras de Zim rajaron la cara de Dib. Patadas, forcejeadas, usando cualquier ventaja posible para sobrepasar el poder del otro. De todos modos, con un rápido rodillazo en la garganta de Dib, Zim se liberó, rodando al lado de la parcela de una familia para agarrar el mando abandonado.

  
Dib recobró la orientación, agarrándose el estómago donde Zim le había golpeado. La parte derecha de su cara le escocía horriblemente, y estaba pegajosa por sangre. Tomó consuelo del hecho de que no había perdido su ojo.  
Justo cuando se había acercado para atacar al Irken una vez más, el aparato dejó sonar un extraño tintineo. A Dib le recordó a su lavadora cuando un lavado terminaba. Zim le dio a Dib una terrible sonrisa mientras levantaba el mando sobre su cabeza.

  
-¡Adiós, Dib! –gritó, pulsando el segundo botón del mando.

  
-¡No! –chilló Dib al mismo tiempo que el dispositivo zumbaba más ardientemente. Chispas salieron de la parte más alta, viajando por los cables y accediendo en la tierra. Podía sentir un ligero temblor en el suelo. El corazón de Dib le golpeaba en los oídos. Por favor no funciones. Por favor no funciones.

  
Todo lo que Dib pudo oír en ese momento fue la exasperante risa sonando ruidosamente por el cementerio, mezclada con el casi chillido que venía del aparato. Dio un paso hacia Zim, listo para atacar, sólo siendo detenido por sonidos metálicos y chirriantes. Ambos se giraron hacia el artilugio al tiempo que las chispas se disipaban. Una brisa apacible voló por el cementerio.

  
-¿Eh? –Gruñó Zim, pulsando el botón del mando una y otra vez -. ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Gir! ¡Analízalo!

  
-¡El bote está lleno de pudding! –chilló Gir, su risita mecánica emergiendo.

  
-¿¡Pudding!? –jadeó Zim - ¡Imposible! ¡No hay pudding en mi Electro-Arruinador absolutamente mágico!

  
Dib no pudo evitarlo. Se rió tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse el abdomen adolorido. Tenía que haber sabido que Zim no sería capaz de resucitar zombis reales.

  
-¿¡De qué te estás riendo, mono-sucio!? –rugió Zim -. ¡Cesa tus carcajadas de una vez!

  
-¡Una vez más, Zim, has fallado! –se burló una vez estuvo lo suficientemente sereno como para hablar -. Voy a irme a casa. Mañana hay examen de inglés, ya sabes.

  
-¡Cobarde! –bramó Zim -. ¡Tú estúpido examen no podrá salvarte del destino que te aguarda! ¡Vuelve aquí, Dib! ¡Enfréntame propiamente como tu enemigo!

  
Dib no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso. Iba a irse a casa, ocuparse de sus heridas, tomar una ducha, quizás estudiar un poco intensivamente, y luego irse a la cama. En retrospectiva, en verdad se preguntaba por qué si quiera se molestaba. Las ideas más grandes, más aterradoras de Zim nunca llegaban a fructificar.

  
Entonces, sintió otro temblor en el suelo, más fuerte y profundo. Continuó, empezando a sacudir la tierra como un mal augurio. ¿Era eso un terremoto? ¿El fracaso de Zim había causado otro desastre que se cernería sobre la humanidad?

  
En ese momento, los ojos dorados se abrieron de terror mientras escuchaba el crujido de la tierra, los cracs de la piedra rompiéndose, las puertas de los mausoleos abriéndose de golpe.  
-¡Están aaaquuuíííííííííííííí! –habló Gir, sus ojos brillando en rojo.

  
Zombis. Zombis reales, repugnantes, habían salido gruñendo de sus tumbas. A algunos les faltaba alguna extremidad. Otros tenían apenas piel colgando de sus caras. Algunos tenían una barba desaliñada colgando de sus demacradas, caras descompuestas.

  
Si no estuviese temiendo por su vida, Dib estaría sacando todo tipo de fotos para sus investigaciones.

  
La risa de Zim volvió en su mayor expresión.

  
-¿Lo ves? ¡LO VES AHORA, DIB! ¡Los cuerpos de tus fallecidos se han LEVANTADO! ¡Y ahora saciarán su hambre con tu CARNE DE MONO ASQUEROSA! ¡CARNE DE MONO DE RUINA!

  
El miedo atrapaba a Dib mientras los zombis se juntaban, agrupándose en grupos de cinco o diez. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Sacó su pistola láser, asegurándose de disparar a los que parecía que se iban a escapar del cementerio. Tuvo que moverse hacia la puerta para conseguir una mejor posición, pero encontró que no había manera de desviar a la horda. Dib inconscientemente dio un paso atrás. Los zombis estaban por todas partes.  
Gir dejó salir una risa aguda.

  
-¡Vamos a hacer PURÉ DE MONSTRUO!

  
Dib echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

  
-Eh… ¿Zim?

  
-¡Alejaos repugnantes bestias! –gritaba el Irken -. ¡Soy vuestro amo! ¡El que os dio la vida! ¡Obedecedme! ¡Obedeced la autoridad que es ZIM!

  
-¡No están escuchando, idiota! –Gritó Dib, empezando a disparar de nuevo -. ¿No trajiste ningún arma contigo?

  
-¿¡Eh!? ¡Por quién me tomas, niño apestoso! –replicó Zim. Dib pudo verle sacando una pistola que era mucho más grande que la suya. Se rió entre dientes.

 

-¿Compensando algo, Chico del Espacio? –le fastidió, sintiendo el PAK de Zim tocando su espalda.

  
-¡No le debo a nadie ninguna compensación! –repuso Zim, la broma metiéndose de lleno en su cabeza. Su pistola tenía mucho más poder que la de Dib, y era capaz de derribar a más zombis de una -. ¡Si alguien debería pagar, ese eres tú!

  
-¿¡Yo!? –gimoteó indignado. Disparo a un par más de zombis, concentrándose en disparar a la cabeza -. ¡Esta fue tu idea!

  
-¡Sí, pero es tu olorosa, olorosa, carne terrícola la que los está atrayendo a nosotros!

  
Dib se tomó un momento para girar los ojos. En verdad quería señalar que Zim básicamente le atrajo aquí –lo que todavía hacía que todo ello fuera culpa de Zim – pero decidió que sería mejor disparar. Los zombis se acercaban.

  
-Maldición –masculló Zim. Dib pudo sentir un ligero movimiento en el PAK de Zim y vio como un par de sus piernas mecánicas empezaban a funcionar. A Dib no le gustaba el tono de su voz -. Hay demasiados.

  
Dib tragó duro. Zim sonaba serio. Sólo había oído ese tono un par de veces, y nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Genial, iba a ser el primero en morir en un apocalipsis zombi. Echó un vistazo nuevamente por su hombro, dándose cuenta de la determinación presente en el rostro de Zim. Bueno, al menos no estaré sólo.

  
-Parece que es el final para nosotros, Zim –le dijo Dib, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

  
Zim miró a Dib, su rostro devolviendo la expresión.

  
-Sí, eso parece.

 

Entonces, Dib sintió algo que casi le hizo saltar. Un toque en su mano libre. La sensación de calurosas garras cubiertas en cuero envolviendo sus dedos. Su corazón brincó hasta su garganta.

  
-¿Qué decía ese viejo humano? –preguntó Zim, su mano nunca dejando la de Dib -. ¿Vamos a darles el infierno?

  
Dib no pudo evitarlo a la vez que sonreía genuinamente, encontrándose a sí mismo estrujando la mano con la suya. Qué demonios, vamos a ser comidos por zombis.

  
-Sí. Démosles el infierno.

  
Justo cuando los dos tomaron posiciones, sus manos agarrándose de forma apretada, listos para terminar sus vidas peleando con una horda de repulsivos, zombis podridos, un disparo aislado resonó por el cementerio. Fue seguido de una explosión metálica y alta. Dib miró alrededor, buscando la fuente, sólo para distraerse cuando los zombis detuvieron su ataque. En una ola repentina, empezaron a decaer, desvaneciéndose en la noche. Dib respiró con dificultad de pura confusión. El cementerio se veía como antes, silencioso e intacto.

  
-Gir –gruñó Zim a su ayudante -. ¿Tú, eh, trajiste el prototipo de prueba en vez del Electro-Arruinador real?

  
Gir sacó su lengua.

  
-No lo sé.

  
Cuando el shock se desvaneció, Dib chilló en frustración.

  
-¿¡Hologramas!? ¿¡Esos eran malditos hologramas!? –se sintió a sí mismo siendo tirado hacia atrás.

  
-¡Hey! –gritó Zim. Dib giró su cabeza para ver a una pareja de siluetas sombrías a un par de pasos de ellos-. ¡Cómo os atrevéis a destruir mi Electro-Arruinador!

  
-¿Creo que dijiste que era un prototipo? –aventuró Dib.

  
-¡SILENCIO! –rugió Zim. De repente miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que Dib y él seguían tomados de las manos. Dib en cierto punto se había olvidado, también. Zim tiró de su mano lejos de la de él-. ¡Gah! ¡Saca tus dedos de cerdo lejos de mí, tú simio infestado!

  
Dib frunció el ceño.

  
-En el caso de que se te haya olvidado, Chico del Espacio, ¡tú cogiste mí mano!

  
-¡MENTIRAS! –vociferó Zim-. ¡Tú cabeza gigante está llena de mentiras y…ENSALADA!

  
-¿Ensalada? ¿Pero qué-?

  
-Sí vosotros dos termináis de una vez de ser idiotas –comentó una voz femenina muy familiar -. Tenemos algo importante que discutir.

  
Uno de los dueños de las voces salió a la luz –con el disfraz que había llevado durante su última visita-. Dib y Zim apuntaron sus armas hacia ella.

  
-¡TAK! –ambos jadearon.

  
La segunda sombra caminó hacia adelante, sacudiendo sus manos.

  
-Whoa, tiempo muerto. ¡Qué todo el mundo se calme!

  
Se veía humano, según lo que Dib podía deducir. No parecía muy mayor, pero sí un poquito alto. Su pelo era marrón y Dib casi no podía llegar a ver sus ojos verdes. Dib frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía un humano cualquiera con Tak? ¿Por qué Tak había vuelto en primer lugar?

  
-¡Tú! –bramó Zim, apuntando con la pistola al hombre de pelo moreno -. Primero, destrozas mi preciosa y más ingeniosa arma ¿¡y ahora metes a esta –hizo un ademán a Tak– CARA VÓMITO en esto!?

  
-¿Cara vómito? –gritó Tak indignada.

  
-¿Vosotros dos no podríais sólo… no hacer eso? –dijo el moreno, sonando exasperado.

  
Dib elevó una ceja.

  
-Pedirles “sólo no hacer eso” es como pedirle a un caracol que acelere.

  
El moreno se encogió de hombros.

  
-Supongo que tendría que haber pensado en eso antes.

  
Dib continuó apuntando a Tak con su pistola, pero se giró para enfrentar al peli-marrón.

  
-¿Quién eres tú?

  
-Dek Nazorat –respondió-. Reubicador de aliens.

  
Dib se quedó mirándole por un largo rato.

  
-¿Eso existe?

  
Dek asintió.

  
-Sí.

  
-Heh. Nunca lo había escuchado.

  
-No se hace muy a menudo –replicó Dek con un encogimiento de hombros-. La mayor parte de las veces que encontramos un alien o son megalomaníacos psicóticos o están muertos.

  
Dib le dirigió a Dek una mirada poco impresionada.

 

-¿Sabes que Tak es la primera de las dos, no?

  
-¡Cierra tu sucia boca, tú mocoso apestoso! –gritó Tak.

  
-¡Hey! ¡Sólo Zim puede decirle al mocoso apestoso qué hacer!

  
-Y un cuerno –repuso Dib.

  
-¡Así que eres Zim! –dijo Dek, viéndose satisfecho-. Bien, bien, eso lo hace mucho más sencillo.

  
-¿Eh?

  
-Espera –preguntó Dib -, ¿hace qué más sencillo?

  
-Bueno –contestó Dek, frotándose la nuca-. Soy un reubicador de aliens. Y Tak, aquí, es mi último caso. Estoy planeando ayudarla construyéndole una casa cerca, pero ayudarla a adaptarse sería mucho más fácil con otro Irken cerca.

  
-¿Eh? –repitió Zim.

  
Dib le echó una mirada a Zim, y otra a Tak. Le sorprendió que la Irken no se hubiera movido para atacar. Después de pensar un momento, fue lo suficientemente fácil sumar dos y dos.

  
-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Se matarán entre ellos sí están a menos de un radio de 30 metros.

  
-No exactamente –replicó Dek con seguridad-. De momento tengo a Tak bajo vigilancia veinticuatro horas. Ella tendrá su hogar simplemente…cerca.

  
-Desgraciadamente –añadió Tak. Una malvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro-. No necesitas preocuparte, gusano. Tu preciado Zim estará perfectamente seguro de mi justificada ira.

  
-Él no es mi- -Dib trató de debatir, pero fue interrumpido.

  
-¡Zim no pertenece a nadie, monstruo Tak! ¡Menos de Dib entre todas las personas! –desvió su mirada a Dek-. ¿De qué sandeces hablas, bebé larva?

  
Dek parecía un poco nervioso por el arma que Zim tenía en las manos.

  
-Eh… ¿Tak va a vivir aquí? ¿En este planeta? ¿Y nos gustaría contar con tu ayuda si se necesitara?

  
-Oh, eso es todo- ¿¡QUÉ!? –Parecía que los ojos de Zim iban realmente a salirse de su cabeza-. ¿¡Ese puerco monstruoso en mi planeta!?

  
-Mira, después de un año o así ella sólo se iría de la ciudad –Dek intentó.

 

-¡Ella tomará todo lo que es mío y me destruirá tan pronto como consiga una oportunidad! –discutió Zim.

  
Dib estaba muy seguro de que la sonrisa de Tak sólo podría verse más horripilante si no tuviera el disfraz.

  
-Has crecido un montón, ¿verdad, Dib? –casi ronroneó.

 

El arma de Zim cambió de objetivo a Tak tan rápido que hizo girar la cabeza de Dib. Este estaba seguro de que incluso escuchó a Zim rugir.

  
-¡Parad! ¡Por Dios! –Gritó Dek de nuevo-. Mirad, ¿podríamos discutir esto en otro sitio? ¿Un sitio menos… muerto?

  
Dib se quedó mirando a Dek por un momento antes de finalmente decidir que el moreno no era una amenaza. Tak tampoco lo parecía demasiado, al menos por el momento. Si les quisiera muertos ya habría actuado. Dib suspiró. Estaba cansado de luchar con Zim y los zombis holográficos. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

  
-¡Mierda! Tengo que irme a casa.

  
-¡Tú no harás tal cosa! –gritó Zim.

  
-Espera –le llamó Dek-. Creo que podría llegar a necesitar algo de ayuda con estos dos. ¿Tienes un número por el cual pueda ponerme en contacto contigo?

  
Dib frunció el ceño.

  
-No me agrada la idea de darle mi número a extraños.

  
Aunque le había dado su número a Midge ese día, pero ella era una compañera de clase y no era tan amenazante como sospechosa.

  
-¡Yo tengo el número de contacto de la Dib-bestia! –Zim declaró victoriosamente.

  
Dib se le quedó mirando.

  
-¡Tú, imbécil!

  
-¡Perfecto! –replicó Dek radiantemente-. Sólo por si me encuentro a mí mismo en una situación que no pueda manejar. Así que, es Dib, ¿verdad?

  
Dib suspiró.

  
-Sí. Por cierto, buena suerte –le dijo a Dek, mirando tras él para ver a Zim y a Tak empezando a luchar-. La vas a necesitar.

 

-¡Demonios! –Gruñó Dek-. ¡Los dos, cortad el rollo!

  
Dib le vio echar a correr mientras empezaba a irse del cementerio. No podía esperar a llegar a casa. Se sentía cansado y asqueroso. Y su mejilla aún le escocía ligeramente.

  
Mientras iba por la acera, le echó una mirada a su mano izquierda. La mano que Zim le había agarrado cuando pensaron que iban a morir. ¿Por qué Zim habría hecho eso? Se exprimió los sesos para pensar en otras veces donde los dos hubieran estado de la noche a la mañana tan cerca de la muerte. La mayoría de ellas habían sido cuando eran más jóvenes. Esta había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que uno de los planes de Zim se había vuelto –o aparentemente vuelto- peligroso.

  
Pero, ¿por qué agarrar la mano de Dib, no obstante? Dib casi esperaba el momento de entendimiento mutuo, el momento donde ellos sintieran que eran en verdad aliados. Él no odiaba a Zim, y podía apostar sus esposas para dormir aliens a que Zim sentía lo mismo. Eso no explicaba por qué el Irken había tomado su mano en lo que creyeron que eran sus últimos momentos.

  
O por qué Dib le había agarrado la mano de Zim de vuelta...

  
Dib se abofeteó, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de ello mientras dejaba salir un río de maldiciones y se apretaba su mejilla herida. Se había abofeteado justo donde Zim le había arañado. ¿Por qué se hacía esas cosas a sí mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y estúpidamente golpear una herida y hacerla peor? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y dejarse atraer a una estúpida trampa que había acabado siendo otro de los fracasos de Zim? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y agarrar la mano de su peor enemigo cuando pensó que iban a morir?

Dib suspiró bruscamente al mismo tiempo que llegaba a su calle, su casa a la vista. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, señalando que todos estarían dormidos. Tendría que trepar por la ventaja de su habitación como siempre hacía cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Despertar a Gaz era un viaje sólo de ida a una lenta y dolorosa muerte, y una experiencia cercana a la muerte era suficiente para Dib por esa noche.  
-¡Ugh! –Se quejó Dib mientras se acercaba a su casa-. ¡Para! ¡Para de pensar en eso ahora!– ¡Tenía que parar de pensar en la estúpida mano de Zim y en la estúpida, sonrisa engreída de Zim y en Zim siendo enteramente estúpido y guay!

  
En lugar de eso, mientras trepaba la celosía y se metía en su cuarto, pensó en Dek, ese tío raro que había traído a Tak. Dib nunca había escuchado sobre un reubicador de aliens, pero no estaba sorprendido de que algo como eso existiera. Estaba seguro de que tenían que haber aliens que no estuvieran obsesionados con conquistar la Tierra y destruir a la raza humana.  
-¡Grrr! ¡Ya basta! –se siseó a sí mismo.

  
Encontró su botiquín de primeros auxilios y curó sus heridas donde pudo. Su abdomen estaba magullado y no había mucho que hacer. Desvió su atención al arañazo de su mejilla. No era profundo, pero dejaría cicatriz si no se atendía propiamente. Honestamente, a Dib de cierta forma la idea de las cicatrices le gustaba. Le hacían sentir como un guerrero experimentado. Sabía que definitivamente tenía muchas sólo por Zim.

  
Dib gruñó de nuevo. Sus pensamientos siempre iban en un perfecto círculo. Siempre volvían a Zim.

  
Dib se dio cuenta de que era mejor simplemente irse a la cama. No iba a ponerse a descubrir qué intentaba Dek esa noche, ni iba a molestarse en estudiar por ese examen (estaría bien. Su memoria era impecable). Ni iba a descubrir por qué demonios Zim se había acercado y tomado su mano antes de encontrarse con el pensamiento de sus muertes.

  
Después de vendar sus arañadas heridas y bañarse, Dib se desvistió quedando en boxers y se desplomó en su cama, decidido a quedarse dormido. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, al collage enorme de imágenes que tenía de Zim. Casi ocupaban la pared entera. Entrecerró los ojos.

  
-Eres la persona más repulsiva del universo –siseó Dib a las imágenes, aun sabiendo que el verdadero Zim nunca le oiría. O quizás sí podía. Ambos tenían el hábito de ocultar micrófonos ocultos en la casa del otro.

  
Con ese pensamiento incómodo en mente, Dib puso sus gafas en su mesa de noche y cerró los ojos. Iba a dormir, y ningún Irken estúpido con grandes ojos rojos agarrando su mano iba a pararle.

  
Sólo debatió en asfixiarse a sí mismo con su almohada unas 5 veces antes de finalmente acabar dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta. Entre los exámenes y problemas familiares... digamos que ando agobiada. En menos o en 2 semanas habrá otro cap de esta increíble serie. Quería comentar, hay cosas que no se traducen bien, ya sea porque son frases hechas o típicas, o porque no tienen traducción como reubicador. O es que simplemente no encontré la maldita palabra. Si alguien sabe una mejor forma de definir a alguien que ayuda a mudarse a otro que me ayude XD


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado con esto pero los capítulos son cada vez más largos y sigo sin disponer de mucho tiempo.

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim ni de las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo (Your Love Is My Drug de Ke$ha y E.T. de Katy Perry).

  
PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

  
POLARIS

  
Capítulo 3

 

-Tío –dijo Midge cuando Dib entró a clase esa mañana -, ¿qué coño te ha pasado?

  
Dib inconscientemente levantó el brazo para tocar su mejilla. Todavía estaba sensible y dolía, pero no ardía tanto como inicialmente.

  
-Oh, ya sabes, me metí en una pequeña pelea anoche.

  
Midge ladeó su cabeza.

  
-Voy a hacer una suposición salvaje y ¿decir que fue con Zim?

  
Dib se sentó.

  
-Sí –le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros-. Esto pasa.

  
-¿Esto…pasa? –preguntó Midge, sonando ligeramente preocupada.

  
-Ajá.

  
Midge parpadeó en su dirección un momento, y Dib no pudo evitar sentir como que ella le estaba juzgando. ¿¡A dónde iría juzgándole, de todos modos!? Las peleas entre chicos eran normales. Incluso si él hubiera estado con otro chico y no con un alienígena egoísta… aun así…

  
Iba a hablar sobre su descontento ante su mirada penetrante cuando ella habló de nuevo.

  
-¿Dónde está Zim, de todos modos?

  
Dib frunció el ceño, su molestia con Midge convirtiéndose en curiosidad. Zim siempre estaba por aquí a esa hora… a menos que estuviera planeando algo. Recordaba cómo Tak había aparecido la noche anterior, y a ese chico, Dek. ¿Y si Dib había juzgado mal la situación, y se había transformado en que habían estado siempre tras Zim? ¿Y si Zim estaba en problemas? No es que realmente se preocupara, pero Zim y él tenían algo así como un acuerdo donde ninguno tenía permitido intentar matar al otro así que-

  
-¡Dib!

  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué?

  
Midge le miraba, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

  
-Te desconectaste por un momento. ¿Todo bien?

  
Dib dudó. No, todo no estaba bien. Por lo que sabía, Zim podía estar siendo horriblemente torturado por ese llamado Reubicador de Aliens y por esa serpiente viciosa de Irken hembra. O, Zim estaba preparándose para corregir su error de la anterior noche. Fuera como fuera, Dib estaba en apuros. Tenía que seleccionar y decidir sabiamente cuándo se saltaba clases hoy en día. Dib había tenido que ir a un tribunal por hacer demasiados novillos, y ahora no podía salir de clases a menos que tuviera una excusa legítima. Y aparentemente salvar la Tierra no era lo suficientemente legítimo.

  
Además, era sólo era la primera clase. Por lo que sabía, Zim podía llegar tarde por poner los últimos retoques en unos nuevos medios de destrucción. No era inusual. No había nada de lo que preocuparse.  
Le daría un día. Podía ir a casa y revisar las cámaras que tenía en la base de Zim, entonces. No había que sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

  
000000000000000000000

  
Zim había encontrado sus cámaras. ¡Había encontrado sus jodidas cámaras! Dib pateó una roca cuando se bajó del autobús. Sólo se dio cuenta de su error cuando Midge tuvo que esquivarla.

  
-¡Hey, cuidado, David Beckham! –le dijo Midge, cerrado el libro que estaba leyendo y levantándose. Colocó el libro en su bandolera y se quitó el polvo que tenía encima.

  
Dib se frotó la nuca, algo de su irritación desapareciendo.

  
-Lo siento –le dijo.

 

Midge rodó los ojos.

  
-No tiene importancia. ¿Qué te tiene tan histérico, de todos modos?

  
Dib titubeó. En verdad no quería admitir a una chica que sólo conocía de un par de días que había colocado cámaras en casa de un compañero. El pensamiento de haber perdido su equipo le hizo enfadarse nuevamente.

Siempre podía poner más allí, por supuesto, pero era inconveniente y molesto. Se dio cuenta de que Midge todavía esperaba una respuesta.

  
-Er… no habrás visto a Zim, ¿verdad?

  
Midge sacudió su cabeza.

  
-¿Supongo que no has escuchado nada de él?

  
Dib sacudió su cabeza, apretando sus manos en puños a ambos lados. Con Tak y el reubicador de alienígenas yendo de aquí para allá, habían demasiadas variables. Y Zim había quitado los ojos que Dib tenía sobre él. Dib incluso trató llamando al idiota. No fue una sorpresa cuando Zim no contestó. Estúpido lagarto.

  
-¿Quieres simplemente hacer novillos?

  
-¿Eh? –gruñó Dib, la voz de Midge sacándole de sus pensamientos.

  
-Bueno, esto está obviamente molestándote –dijo Midge yendo al grano -. Estoy algo preocupada de que si seguimos aquí más tiempo tendrás un ataque de pánico.

  
-No sería la primera vez –dijo sin pensar. Él principalmente trataba de librarse del tema de ausentarse del colegio. No podía afrontar más el ausentarse sin excusa.

  
Midge elevó una ceja y parpadeó.

  
-Sí, bueno, me rehúso a ser testigo de eso. Tengo un coche. Puedo llevarte a su casa.

  
A parte del tema del absentismo, había varias razones por las cuales era una mala idea. Midge –tanto como Dib podía deducir, igualmente- no sabía que Zim era un alien, y la última cosa que necesitaba era a ella entrando en pánico por ver a Zim sin su disfraz. Por no mencionar, quién sabía qué le haría Zim a la pobre chica.

  
-No sé… -dijo Dib, moviéndose inquieto.

  
-Ve, imbécil.

 

-¡GAH! ¡Gaz, no hagas eso! –gritó Dib. Elevó una ceja ante ella-. ¿De dónde sales, de todas formas?

  
Gaz rodó los ojos.

  
-De la cuarta dimensión –bromeó con un tono aburrido-. Ve a revisar a Zim.

  
Dib se quedó pasmado.

  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir a revisar a esa escoria alienígena?

  
Gaz le fulminó con la mirada. Dib estaba seguro de que sombras y demonios estaban reuniéndose a su alrededor.

  
-Si no vas, te voy a torcer la cabeza hasta que salga disparada.

  
Midge se escondió detrás de Dib.

  
-¡Él irá! ¡Me aseguraré de que vaya! ¡Por favor no convoques a Cthulhu o algo parecido!

  
Gaz dejó de fulminarle con la mirada.

  
-Le diré a tus profesores que te fuiste a casa enfermo. Y no te preocupes por papá. Sabes que no se enterará.

  
Entonces se retiró yendo hacia la entrada del colegio. Un par de chicas de su curso la saludaron y siguieron. Las conocía de ser las chicas con las que Gaz se sentaba en la comida ahora. Dib todavía no asimilaba que Gaz tuviera ahora un grupo de amigas. O quizás eran secuaces. ¿Quién sabe?

  
-Cielos, ¿tu hermana es parte demonio o algo? –preguntó Midge, saliendo de detrás de Dib.

  
-Probable –respondió francamente Dib. Se petrificó por un segundo. Él no había mencionado tener una hermana, ni Gaz lo había indicado-. ¿Cómo sabías que ella era mi hermana?

  
Midge empujó un mechón de pelo perdido tras su oreja.

  
-Una suposición con suerte –contestó. Después le dio una palmada en su hombro-. ¿Listo para irnos?

 

-Espera, ¿qué hay de ti? –Inquirió Dib-. Eres nueva aquí. Dejarás una mala primera impresión.

  
-Meh –replicó con un encogimiento de hombros-. Las primeras impresiones no son todo.

  
0000000000000000000

  
El coche de Midge no era nada especial, sólo un viejo Toyota Camry. Era azul oscuro, con abolladuras por aquí y por allá. Dib estaba bastante seguro de que el neumático izquierdo trasero tenía poco aire.

  
-Es, em –indagó Dib cautelosamente-, ¿tu coche es seguro, no?

  
Sí, Dib había estado en el espacio antes, muchas veces, pero sus naves estaban bien construidas y hechas de tecnología avanzada. No es que fuera a admitírselo a Zim.

  
Midge le miró mal mientras abría el coche.

  
-No todos nosotros estamos forrados, sabes –señaló.

  
-No quería decir que- -se retractó Dib pero Midge le hizo una seña con la mano.

  
-No te preocupes, Dib. Bessie es el coche más seguro de la galaxia –dijo con una sonrisa. Ella abrió la puerta del conductor.

  
Dib parpadeó.

  
-¿Llamaste a tu coche Bessie?

  
-Sí –respondió simplemente Midge-. Ahora vamos. Nos estamos quemando a la luz del día.

  
Dib suspiró, asumiendo que si ya había llegado tan lejos podía también meterse en el coche. Tras entrar al asiento del copiloto, encontró al coche inmaculadamente limpio. Eso le sorprendió en cierto punto. Una vez más, todavía no conocía muy bien a Midge.

  
Cuando ella entró al coche, sacó un cable adaptador para casetes y lo deslizó al reproductor de casetes. Cogió el otro borde del cable y lo enchufó a su móvil y empezó a desenrollarlo. Dib miraba mientras ella sacaba a relucir una lista de música y pulsaba el botón aleatorio. Una canción empezó a sonar cuando ellos salían del parking.

  
Maybe I need some rehab (quizás necesito algo de rehabilitación)

  
Or maybe just need some sleep (o quizás solo necesito dormir algo)

  
I got a sick obsession (tengo una obsesión enfermiza)

  
I’m seeing it in my dreams (lo veo en mis sueños)

  
Dib puso mala cara.

  
-¿En serio? –suspiró en voz alta.

  
Midge canturreó en reconocimiento mientras pulsaba su señal de giro.

  
-Puedes cambiar si quieres –le dijo, señalando su teléfono.

  
La boca de Dib se convirtió en una línea recta. Sentía que los teléfonos eran una especie de cosa personal, y dejando que otra persona estuviera en ellos era un gran indicio de confianza. En verdad no la entendía. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con él?

  
Con indecisión, Dib sacó el teléfono del posavasos en el que se encontraba, empezando a bajar por la lista de música de Midge. Ella tenía un gusto muy variado, teniendo de todo desde pop a rap a rock.

  
-¿Tienes a Skillet? –le preguntó cuándo se topó con el grupo.

  
Midge resopló.

  
-¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida de que te guste Skillet?

  
Dib frunció el ceño. Ese había sido un comentario extraño.

  
-¿Qué significa eso?

  
Midge sacudió su cabeza.

  
-Nada. Date prisa y elige. Puedo decirte que estoy atormentando tu cerebro ahora mismo –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

  
Con todo, Dib empezó a buscar en la lista de canciones más rápido antes de encontrar la canción que buscaba. Tan pronto como el inicio de violines retumbantes de Rebirthing empezó a sonar. Midge sonrió.

  
-Buena elección –le dijo-. Esa es mi canción favorita de Skillet.

  
Dib la miró.

  
-La mía también –admitió. Estaba sintiendo la mezcla más extraña de sentimientos. A una parte suya le gustaba esto. Una parte suya quería dejar que esta nueva camaradería ocurriera. Pero otra parte, una parte oscura, no podía evitar sentir que nada de esto era real. Que en cualquier momento, la alfombra bajo él sería removida.

  
A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se tensó ante el pensamiento. Incluso consideró el abandonar esta misión por completo en caso de que la trampa que tenía Midge preparada estuviera a punto de surgir. Sin embargo, eso no le llevaría a ningún lado. Era mejor que mantuviera a la chica cerca, y que la vigilara a la espera de algún fallo.

  
-Así que, ¿en qué dirección giro? –preguntó Midge al acercarse a un semáforo.

  
-Gira a la izquierda –le dijo Dib.

  
-De acuerdo, entonces –respondió, girando cuando la luz se volvió verde.

  
000000000000000

  
La casa de Zim raramente estaba silenciosa. Dib sabía por años de fisgoneo que siempre había alguna clase de escándalo desenvolviéndose. De todos modos, cuando salieron del coche, Dib no escuchó un peep, ni siquiera un chillido de Gir.

  
-Su casa parece algo sacado de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad –opinó Midge, ladeando su cabeza.

  
El ceño de Dib se frunció.

  
-Sabes, nunca pensé algo así –empezó a entrar al jardín, sosteniendo a Midge a su espalda cuando ella intentaba adelantarse-. Quizás quieras dejarme ir primero.

  
Midge se veía perpleja, pero obedeció.

  
-Okey.

  
Dib inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente, reproduciendo su rutina habitual en su mente. Entonces, saltó en el aire, haciendo volteretas y esperando evadir los láseres a los que los gnomos de jardín siempre disparaban. Finalmente, consiguió llegar al porche delantero, donde los gnomos nunca se atrevían a disparar.

 

-Guau –exclamó Midge, sonando sinceramente impresionada-. ¿¡Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso!?

  
Dib le restó importancia, incapaz de evitar la cara de satisfacción que puso.

  
-Eh. No es nada –se acercó a la puerta, intentando escuchar.

  
No podía escuchar nada. Eso nunca era una buena señal.

  
-¿Zim? –llamó Dib, golpeando con fuerza la puerta-. Hey, Zim, Tak todavía no te ha matado, ¿verdad?

  
Cuando no se escuchó una respuesta, Dib le dio un empujón a la puerta con su hombro. El falso salón estaba oscuro y completamente vacío.

  
-¿Zim? –llamó de nuevo, entrando a la casa.

  
-Eh… ¿Dib?

  
¡Ah! –chilló Dib, saltando ligeramente. Encontró a Midge mirándole extremadamente arrepentida tras él-. ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡No puedes simplemente acercarte silenciosamente a la gente! –Entonces, le dio a la chica una mirada confusa-. ¿Cómo pasaste los gnomos de jardín?

  
-Oh, eh, sólo hice lo que hiciste tú –replicó Midge, enrollando el pelo del final de su coleta.

  
Dib entrecerró los ojos.

  
-¿Sólo… hiciste lo que hice yo?

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-Aprendo rápido –respondió-. Pero, de todos modos, puede que tengamos un problema-.

  
-¡ZIM!

 

Dib hizo una mueca de dolor ante ese chillido familiar.

  
-¿¡Qué demonios hace Tak aquí!?

  
-De eso es lo que hablaba –explicó Midge-. Una perra loca en zancos viene hacia aquí. Parece cabreada.

  
Se dio un borrón de movimientos difusos antes de que la puerta principal fuera cerrada de un portazo. Zim se había presentado y ahora estaba cerrando la puerta con sus cerrojos muchas veces. Midge intercambió miradas con Dib. Para su sorpresa, la chica no parecía asustada, ni si quiera cuando Dib se dio cuenta de que el Irken no llevaba puesto su disfraz.

  
-¡Ese estúpido reubicador de aliens! –gruñó Zim mientras cerraba el último cerrojo-. ¡Voy a sacarle las entrañas y a usarlas como cuerdas para hacer puenting!

  
Entonces se giró, saltando cuando vio a Dib tras él.

  
-¡Gah! ¡Dib-peste! –sus ojos se entrecerraron. Dib ignoró el escalofrío de emoción que subió por su columna al ver a los verdaderos ojos del Irken mirarle de ese modo-. ¡No tengo tiempo para ti, estúpido humano! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que atender!

  
Dib sólo parpadeó. Sintió la pizca más pequeña de celos al ver que no había señales de dónde le había golpeado la noche anterior. Era molesto que Dib siempre estuviera cubierto de heridas y Zim regenerara las suyas.

  
-¿Cómo molestaste a Tak esta vez? –preguntó, decidiendo que podía también conseguir algo de información.

  
-¿¡Eh!? ¡No hice tal cosa! –Gritó Zim-. ¡Ella se atrevió a entrar a mi base y a usar mi equipo! ¡Yo simplemente le devolví el favor!

  
Dib no tuvo ningún problema en traducir esa afirmación.

  
-Así que… le robaste.

  
-¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras y calumnias!

  
-Em… ¿chicos? –interrumpió Midge, mirando cuidadosamente por la ventana.

  
-¡Tú! –gritó Zim, empujando a Dib dejándole atrás y llegando frente al rostro de Midge-. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a mostrarte ante Zim, de nuevo!?

  
Midge no se había inmutado para nada.

  
-¿Cogiste conjuntivitis, o algo así?

  
Zim fue a replicar antes de girar su rostro. En un flash, sus lentes de contacto y su peluca estaban seguras en su lugar. Dib rodó sus ojos.

  
-¡No viste nada, Midge-boba!

  
Midge seguía sin verse impresionada.

  
-Sí… Dib vino a revisarte.

  
-¡No es así! –gritó Dib defensivamente.

  
-¡Aja! ¡Viniste a descubrir de qué va mi ingenioso último plan de conquista! –Exclamó Zim, girándose a Dib-. Deberías saber, Dib-gusano, que nunca descubrirás mi plan a tiempo. ¡NUNCA!

  
-¡ZIM! –aulló Tak desde afuera. Sonaba más cerca ahora.

  
-¡AHH! –Chilló Zim brincando al aire y aferrándose a Dib. Dib le agarró por instinto, intentando estabilizarse. Le desconcertaba cómo Zim podía ser tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan liviano.

  
Cuando Dib finamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo a Zim al estilo novia, dejó caer al Irken completamente al suelo.

  
-Él está bien –dijo Dib-. Vámonos, Midge.

  
-¡Espera! –gritó Zim, agarrándose a la pierna de Dib. Podían escuchar a Tak golpeando la puerta-. ¡No puedes sólo dejarme aquí!

  
-¿Sí? ¿Por qué no debería?

  
-Porque…er –Zim se dio golpecitos en la barbilla-. ¡Te destruiré!

  
Dib meneó su pierna en vano.

  
-¡Eso no es nada nuevo! ¡Ahora déjame ir!

  
Entonces, Dib sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Con un suspiro frustrado lo sacó. No reconoció el número, pero se imaginó que quién fuera no podía ser peor que Zim.

  
-¿Hola?

  
-¡Dib! ¡Bien, Zim sí me dio el número correcto! Soy Dek Nazo –Dib podía escuchar el eco de los ruidos de afuera. Dek debía de estar ahí para detener a Tak-. Tengo una especie de favor que pedirte. ¡Ah! ¡Tak, para!

  
Dib trató de sacudir su pierna para liberarla una vez más.

  
-¿Y debería hacer esto por ti porque…?

  
-Bueno, asumí que ya que Zim es tu amigo no le querrías desmembrado –respondió Dek con indiferencia.

  
-¡Él no es mi amigo! –gritó Dib, pisando fuerte con su pie libre. ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía eso?

  
-Ah, supongo que estaba equivocado sobre ese juicio. ¡Ah! ¡Cuidado, maldición! Pero, en serio, ¿podrías llevarlo lejos de su base por un tiempo? Distraeré a Tak. Sólo será hasta que ella se calme.

  
Dib se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No estaba de humor para aguantar nada de eso.

  
-Mira, sólo déjala darle una paliza, ¿de acuerdo? Él probablemente se lo merezca.

  
-¿¡Qué!? –Ladró Zim-. ¡Por eso no sirves para nada, comadreja-cerdo apestosa!

  
-Puede venir a mi casa –sugirió de pronto Midge. Dib se giró hacia ella, su expresión siendo de pocos amigos-. Lo siento, pude escucharlo un poco desde tu teléfono. No es gran cosa. Además, todavía me debes el pasar un rato con una sesión de televisión.

  
-¿Estás loca? –preguntó Dib incrédulo.

  
-¡Me rehúso! –chilló Zim-. ¡No iré a ningún lado cercano a la madriguera de esa alimaña amarilla!

  
Midge parecía más divertida que insultada.

  
-Tengo snacks –ella dijo.

  
Dib miró abajo a Zim, cuyo agarre en su pierna finalmente se había vuelto débil. El Irken realmente parecía estar contemplando la oferta ahora. Dib tomó la oportunidad de agitar su pierna lejos de él.

  
-Midge, es una mala idea -le dijo Dib.

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-Mira, sea como sea no me importa, pero necesito tomar esta decisión ahora –señaló la puerta. Tak todavía estaba aporreándola violentamente. Dib podía oír la voz de Dek por el otro lado. Suspiró, inspeccionando la base en busca de rutas alternativas. La ventana todavía parecía una buena opción. Miró de vuelta a Zim, sorprendido de que el Irken realmente lucía bastante aterrado.

  
-De acuerdo –concedió Dib, haciendo señales con la cabeza hacia la ventana. Sonaba como que Dek tenía a Tak preocupada en ese momento. Todos salieron por la ventana y corrieron a toda prisa hacia el coche-. ¡Escopeta!  
Zim se detuvo fuera del coche.

  
-¿Escopeta? ¿Este artefacto tiene una escopeta? –Frunció el ceño mientras Dib se subía al asiento del copiloto-. ¡Quiero el sitio con la escopeta!

  
-Lo siento, Zim, Dib se lo pidió- le dijo Midge, reviviendo el motor.

  
-¡No! –Se quejó Zim-. ¡Quiero la escopeta!

  
-Vuelve aquí, desgraciado asqueroso –oyeron a Tak gritar. Dek gritó tras ella.

  
-¡Zim! ¡Métete en el coche! –ordenó Dib.

  
Zim gruñó pero saltó al asiento trasero al mismo tiempo que Tak se aproximaba. Midge puso el coche en marcha y pisó a fondo rápidamente.

  
-¡Sólo hice eso porque la criatura Tak estaba tras de mí! ¡No porque lo dijeras, Dib! –le contó Zim.

  
-Ni siquiera me importa –refunfuñó Dib.

  
Zim pateó la parte trasera de su asiento.

  
-Debería importarte, Dib. ¡Porque pronto yo gobernaré este globo sucio! ¡Y el que te importe todo será por poco muy tarde!

  
Dib suspiró mientras giraban en una esquina. Dib miró tras ellos y no vio ninguna señal de Tak.

  
-Puedes disminuir la velocidad ahora, ¿sabes? –Le dijo a Midge.

  
Midge se veía bastante avergonzada.

  
-Lo siento –le dijo-. ¿Las cosas son siempre tan emocionantes con vosotros dos?

  
-Em… bueno… sí –admitió Dib-. Perdón porque te vieras arrastrada a esto –sintió a Zim patear la parte trasera de su asiento de nuevo-. ¡Zim!

  
-¡No me ignores, Dib! –exigió Zim.

  
Dib gruñó antes de girarse de nuevo a Midge.

  
-¿Qué dirías si te contara que Zim es un alien?

  
-¡Tú, desalmado! –gritó Zim, agitándose salvajemente-. Quiero decir, ¡soy un gusano-bebé humano perfectamente normal!

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-Meh, daría igual –replicó.

  
Dib se le quedó mirando. Esa era una reacción que no había conseguido antes.

 

-¿Daría igual? ¿Te digo que hay un alienígena en tu asiento trasero y tú dices daría igual?

  
-¡Calla tu porquería de agujero mentiroso, Dib!

  
-Cosas más extrañas me han pasado –respondió Midge cuando se acercaban a un semáforo.

  
-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Dib.

  
-Conocí a Nessie una vez –contó Midge.

  
¿Quién es Nessie? –Reclamó Zim.

  
Dib estaba en shock.

  
-¿Tú… de verdad conociste… al Monstruo del Lago Ness?

  
-¿El monstruo de qué? –preguntó Zim, su cabeza asomándose entre los dos asientos delanteros.

  
-Sí –contestó Midge indiferente, su mirada fija en la carretera-. Es una buena señora. Tiene tres hijos y todo.

  
El rostro de incredulidad de Dib volvió en forma de un ceño fruncido.

  
-Genial –refunfuñó, encorvándose-. Te ríes de mí.

  
-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad –replicó Midge, tomando un segundo para darle una mirada incisiva-. Sólo porque alguien dice algo que es difícil de creer no significa que sea una mentira.

  
El ceño de Dib se frunció ante esas palabras. No podía evitar sentir que había un doble significado ahí. Consecuentemente, Midge estaba sonriendo y dándole un codazo en el brazo.

 

-Deja de hacer pucheros, Dib.

  
-¡Sí, Dib! –Añadió Zim- ¡Deja de hacer pucheros como un smeet malhumorado, tú… cara smeet!

  
Dib se giró en su asiento.

  
-¿¡Qué demonios es un smeet!?

  
-¡Tú eres un smeet! –retrucó inútilmente.

  
Midge de repente tuvo que frenar en seco, causando que Zim se sacudiera hacia delante y se estampara la cabeza contra el compartimento del medio. Dib dejó que una risita disimulada saliera de sus labios.

  
-¡Acaba con tu risa, sucio mono! –rugió Zim mientras se frotaba la frente.

  
Dib sólo se rió más fuerte.

  
-Zim, ¿podrías ser bueno y ponerte el cinturón? –preguntó Midge cuando aprovechó la luz roja para juguetear con las elecciones musicales en su teléfono.

  
-¡Te atreves a ordenarme tú banana infernal de la RUINA-!

  
-Zim –dijo Midge, girando su cabeza sin duda tan lentamente para poder estar de frente al Irken. Su voz era venenosamente dulce, y su expresión era terrorífica. Dib estaba bastante seguro de que sus ojos azules estaban brillando-. Ponte el maldito cinturón.

  
Zim la miró, pero no era su usual mirada de “Soy-mejor-que-tú-por-qué-debería-escucharte”. Había algo más ahí. Algo que Dib no podía casi interpretar. Después de un momento de miradas muy tenso, Zim se sentó en su sitio y se puso el cinturón.

  
-Mucho mejor –exclamó Midge sonriente, moviendo el coche hacia adelante cuando la luz se volvió verde.

  
Zim todavía le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

  
Cuando se encontraron a sí mismos al otro lado de la ciudad, una nueva canción empezó a sonar desde el teléfono de Midge a los altavoces. Dib frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de qué canción era.

  
You’re so hypnotizing (Eres tan hipnotizante)

  
Could you be the devil? (¿Podrías ser el diablo?)

  
Could you be an angel? (¿Podrías ser un ángel?)

  
-¿Por qué a mí? –murmuró en voz baja. Se giró hacia Midge-. Tienes el gusto musical más raro de todos.

 

-Me gustan muchas cosas –replicó Midge a Dib, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera. Golpeó la mano de Dib cuando esta se acercó a su teléfono-. No vas a cambiar esta.

  
-¡Espera, yo conozco esta canción! –declaró Zim, sonando eufórico-. ¡Me gusta esta! ¿Quién es el apestoso humano que hizo este placentero sonido?

  
-Katy Perry –respondió Midge, con una pequeña risa nerviosa. Dib no estaba así de divertido ni de cerca.

  
-¡Dib-bestia! ¡Debo encontrar a esta Katy Perry y forzarla a ser mi esclava! –gritó Zim, pateando la silla de Dib de nuevo.

  
-¡Eso no va a ocurrir! ¡Y deja de patear mi asiento!

  
-¡NUNCA!

  
Dib se dio cuenta de que Midge subía el volumen un poco.

  
-Sí, yo sólo estaré cantando por mi cuenta –murmuró.

  
Dib fulminó con la mirada a Zim de nuevo al sentir que el Irken pateaba su asiento por millonésima vez.

  
-¿Podemos simplemente echarle? –suplicó.

  
-No puedo oírte, Dib –le dijo Midge. Dib frunció el ceño. La música no estaba así de alta.

  
-Midge-.

  
En vez de responder a Dib, Midge empezó a cantar la canción.

  
-Vienes de otro mundo. Una dimensión diferente. Has abierto mis ojos. ¡Y cuando me llevas a volar!

  
El ceño fruncido de Dib se hizo más profundo.

  
-Midge-.

  
-¡Bésame! ¡B-b-bésame! Inféctame con tu amor, lléname con tu veneno. Tómame. T-t-tómate. ¡Quiero ser tu víctima lista para la abducción!

  
-¿¡Te atreves a pensar que cantas mejor que Zim, Midge-boba!? –Retó Zim-. ¡Te ganaré con mi voz de ruina superior!

  
Dib enterró su rostro en sus manos cuando las dos personas más molestas que hubiera conocido jamás empezaron a cantar esa estúpida canción muy alto. Ninguna de sus voces era muy buena, pero al menos Midge se sabía la letra.

  
-¡Sí! Cuando gobierne este planeta, esta Katy Perry será perdonada, ¡sólo para divertir por toda la eternidad! –Dijo Zim, su tono lleno de deleite- ¡Ella será mi segunda esclava personal!

  
Dib se giró y le miró con furia.

  
-No vas a gobernar nada-.

 

-¿Quién será el primero? –preguntó Midge humorísticamente, interrumpiendo a Dib.

  
-No es que sea ningún asunto tuyo, Midge-boba –replicó Zim-, pero planeo hacer precisamente a Dib mi primer esclavo.

  
Dib de verdad odió cómo de oscuro y casi insinuante sonaba el tono de Zim. Se ruborizó y gritó.

 

-¡No voy a ser NUNCA tu esclavo!

  
-No es una oferta tan mala, Dib –dijo Midge. Ella obviamente estaba intentando no reír. Eso le molestaba enormemente-. Quiero decir, piensa en ello, el esclavo número uno del gobernante de la Tierra.

  
-¡Lo ves, Dib-peste! –Incluso la cerebro-banana ve la infinita generosidad de Zim! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado!

  
-Sí, Dib –añadió Midge, sonriendo traviesamente.

  
Dib le dio una mirada severa.

  
-No le animes. Su ego ya tiene el tamaño de Júpiter.

  
-No seas estúpido, Dib-gusano. ¡Si tuviera un waffle (gofre) del tamaño de Júpiter lo sabría!

  
Dib le dio al Irken una mirada perpleja.

  
-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con los waffles?

  
-¡No lo sé! ¡Fuiste tú quien nombró los egos!

  
Dib se quedó mirando, su frustración alcanzando su máximo.

  
-¡Esos son Eggos, Zim!

  
Midge cantó riéndose.

  
0000000000000000000000

  
Pararon para conseguir algo para comer en el almuerzo en un lugar donde Dib nunca había estado. Parecía uno de esos lugares hípster vegano. Midge pidió por ellos sin preguntarles cuando todavía estaban en la carretera. Dib se quedó mirando a la comida tras él. Se veía lo suficientemente comestible, lo que simplemente sabía era que no había carne en ella. Y a él le gustaba mucho la carne. Pero considerando que Midge pagó por ella, no iba a quejarse. Además, era entretenido ver a Zim picoteando la suya en el asiento trasero antes de finalmente comer su comida.

  
Oh. Así que había algunos alimentos terrícolas que el Irken podía comer…

  
Con el tiempo llegaron al complejo de apartamentos de Midge, aunque los apartamentos se veían más como casas adosadas. Eran altas y estrechas con dos pisos y estaban hechas de ladrillos de color óxido. Al lado de cada casa había un garaje. Dib miró arriba y vio nubes de color gris oscuro y escuchó un trueno. Lluvia empezó a caer cuando entraron al garaje.

  
-Se ve que llegamos justo a tiempo –dijo Midge, cerrando la puerta del garaje con un botón del espejo retrovisor. Salió del coche y Dib y Zim hicieron lo mismo-. Bueno, aquí está. Hogar dulce hogar.

  
-¿De qué hablas, Midge-boba? –Preguntó Zim cuando caminaron hacia una puerta a la izquierda-. ¡No veo ningún caramelo! –Saltó ante el gran estallido de un trueno. Dib se rió-. ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, Dib!

  
-¿Yo? –Dijo Dib con inocencia fingida- Nunca.

  
Midge cruzó sus brazos y les miró seriamente.

 

-Si uno de los dos rompe algo, lo paga –les advirtió.

  
Dib le echó una mirada furiosa a Zim, la cual el Irken devolvió con ganas, al mismo tiempo en que entraban en la casa. Dib tomó un momento para estudiar el interior. Habían entrado a la cocina, la cual era pequeña y no tenía la mesa de comedor a menos de un metro de ella. Dib podía ver el salón desde donde estaba, y una escalera que daba a la segunda planta.

  
No había fotos en las paredes. Ninguna decoración, salvo un reloj que podía verse encima de la chimenea del salón. Dib frunció el ceño ante eso. Incluso su casa, como su familia podía ser de indiferente, tenía al menos un par de fotos de familia.

  
-¡Tu vivienda es diminuta, Midge-boba! –le informó Zim, ya empezando a examinar todo sin preguntar.

  
-Zim- -advirtió Dib, pero Midge simplemente movió su mano despreocupadamente.

  
-Está bien. Sé que es pequeño –dijo. Dio una palmada con sus manos emocionadamente-. ¡Así que! ¿Qué será? ¿Video juegos? ¿Una película? Deberíais quedaros hasta que la lluvia se detenga, ¿no?

  
Dib la miró un rato.

  
-¿Cuándo llega a casa tu madre?

  
-Oh, muy tarde –respondió Midge-. No hay que preocuparse.

  
-¿Qué hay de tu padre? –Dib recordó que no habían más coches en el garaje, y también que Midge nunca mencionó a su padre.

  
-Oh, mi padre no está entre nosotros –dijo Midge despreocupadamente.

  
Dib se sintió algo culpable por sacar el tema.

  
-Lo siento.

  
-No te preocupes por eso. No lo sabías –Midge le sonrió cálidamente.

  
Encontraba tan raro que alguien pudiera ser tan amable, especialmente hacia él. Observó los alrededores una vez más, debatiendo sí debería dar una excusa para investigar un poco. Quizás Midge era inofensiva, pero era más que probable que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

  
-¡Midge-boba! –Llamó Zim desde el salón- ¡Exijo saber qué es este aparato!

  
Midge fue al lado de Zim, Dib siguiéndola. Miraron hacia abajo a lo que Zim estaba empujando con su pie.

  
-Eso es una Xbox –le reveló. No había ironía en su tono.

  
Zim se veía sólo más desconcertado.

  
-¿Qué es lo que esta… ‘Xbox’ hace?

  
Midge miró a Dib.

 

-Niño protegido, ¿eh?

  
Dib sintió un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Ella había visto a Zim sin su disfraz, ¡por el amor de Dios! Oh bueno, no era nada nuevo.

  
-Sin duda.

  
Midge sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta antes de girarse a Zim.

  
-Juegas videojuegos en ella.

  
Dib casi podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Zim girando. Era casi adorable. Como acto reflejo Dib se golpeó su propia mano.

  
-Em… ¿por qué te acabas de pegar a ti mismo? –inquirió Midge, sonando bastante preocupada.

  
-Er… mosquito –le dijo. Le echó un vistazo a Zim-. ¿Sabes eso que siempre está jugando mi hermana? Es bastante parecido a eso.

  
Zim se veía un poco menos confuso, pero todavía no había dicho nada como respuesta.

 

-Podemos jugar algo si quieres –sugirió Midge.

  
Cuando Zim todavía no respondió, Dib suspiró. Sabía cómo conseguir que Zim hablara.

  
-Sí, ¿así puedo patear su trasero al Call of Duty? Sí, bien.

  
La mirada furiosa que recibió Dib fue instantáneamente letal y justo lo que había planeado.

  
-¡Veremos quién gana a quién en tus juegos humanos inferiores, salchicha cabezona!

  
Dib lo miró de vuelta con furia. Ahora estaba listo para patear el trasero del Irken.

  
-Venga, Chico del Espacio.

  
000000000000000

  
-Guau… -dijo Midge, su mando holgazaneando en sus manos-. Nunca había visto a alguien conseguir matar tanto en una ronda antes.

  
Dib estaba mirando atento también. La tormenta eléctrica se había vuelto peor desde hace un rato, fuerte lluvia torrencial caía por la ventana de Midge. Zim parecía haber olvidado todo ello, riendo malvadamente mientras acribillaba a otro NPC a balazos.

  
-¿¡Estos idiotas se atreven a llamarse a sí mismos soldados!? –anunció él- ¡No durarían ni un minuto contra un Vortiano joven.

  
Dib le mira.

  
-Sabes que no son gente de verdad, ¿no?

  
-¡SILENCIO!

  
Dib suspiró, pero siguió mirando a Zim jugar. El rostro del Irken estaba torcido de pura concentración. Por primera vez, Dib podía creer de verdad que Zim había sido entrenado desde su nacimiento para encontrar y destruir. Estaba acostumbrado a verle tan… caótico. Verle calculador de verdad por un juego era fascinante.

  
-Te acabas de pegar a ti mismo de nuevo –señaló Midge mientras Dib se frotaba su brazo punzante.

  
-Cállate –le dijo, sus ojos dorados estrechándose.

  
-Dib-peste no deberías hacerte daño a ti mismo –musitó Zim suavemente-. Te haré suficiente daño por ambos.

  
Dib se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

  
-Estoy casi tentado a simplemente caminar hasta casa.

  
Casi siendo la palabra clave. La casa de Midge estaba a unas pocas calles de su casa, y la tormenta no daba señales de que fuera a amainar.

  
Se repente, un ruidoso borboteo llenó la habitación. Dib sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza mientras Midge y Zim le miraban atentos.

  
-¿Dib-gusano? –Preguntó Zim, viéndose sinceramente confuso mientras se estiraba y tocaba con una garra el vientre de Dib- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguna especie inferior y asquerosa puso huevos en tu estómago? –Su expresión se volvió furiosa al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Dib por la camisa- ¡Dime quién hizo esto, Dib! ¡Ellos pagarán caro el haber corrompido la propiedad de Zim!

  
-NO soy de tu propiedad –le informó Dib. Se liberó del agarre del Irken y ojeó el reloj de la pared. ¿Era ya tan tarde?-. No hay que preguntarse por qué tengo hambre.

  
Midge miró arriba también.

  
-Hm. Puedo hacer la comida, si quieres. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer la cena.

  
Dib se acordó de pronto de la elección de Midge para el almuerzo, y fue incapaz de resistir un escalofrío.

  
-¿Serán más cosas veganas?

  
Midge le dirigió un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño.

  
-Para tu información, tengo muchas alergias alimenticias.

  
Dib no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

  
-Oh –se revolvió en su asiento. Midge todavía le miraba expectante-. ¿Segura de que quieres cocinar? Sería probablemente más sencillo llevarnos a casa.

  
-Odio conducir en la lluvia –respondió Midge, levantándose del sofá y dejando su mando encima de él. Fue hacia la cocina, y Dib miró por encima para verla hurgando en su nevera y cajones-. Tengo las cosas para hacer curry picante de coco.

  
-Me rehúso a tocar el pretexto de comida asquerosa de tu planeta –lloriqueó Zim.

  
Midge levantó una ceja.

  
-Te comiste lo que te traje de almuerzo –puntualizó ella.

  
-¡MENTIRAS!

  
Dib rodó sus ojos. Sólo Zim podía negar algo como eso, incluso con dos testigos de pie estando allí.

  
De todos modos, Dib tenía que admitir que el almuerzo no había estado mal –simplemente no fue su comida favorita- y no era quién para rechazar comida casera gratis.

  
-Claro. ¿Por qué no? –le dijo Dib.

  
Midge sonrió brillantemente.

  
0000000000000000000000

  
Midge cocinaba mientras Dib Y Zim cambiaban de tema para jugar algo al Left 4 Dead. Mayormente discutieron sobre armas y se insultaron el uno al otro, pero se manejaron para cooperar en verdad bastante bien. Dib no estaba muy sorprendido de esto. Muchas de las veces que Zim y él habían trabajado juntos no había sido muy diferente.

  
Para cuando el curry estaba listo el apartamento de Midge olía increíble. Ella les hizo señas a los chicos para se acercaran a la pequeña mesa del comedor, donde Zim y Dib se sentaron en los extremos opuestos. Dib, quien estaba muy famélico en ese punto, no perdió el tiempo en empezar a comer. El curry no estaba mal, quizás un poco más picante de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero podía con ello. Sólo deseó que hubiera algo de pollo en él o algo.

  
El ceño de Dib se frunció. Recordaba a Midge diciendo algo de las alergias alimentarias. También sabía muy bien todas las cosas que Zim no podía comer, ya que había comido la comida del sitio vegano sin problemas. Le echó al Irken una mirada. Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Zim no sólo estaba comiéndose el curry, sino que no había encogimientos de miedo, ni escupitajos, ni reacciones raras de la piel.

  
-Bueno, bueno, se ve que alguien está disfrutando su cena –dijo Midge, dándole a Zim una sonrisa ladina.

  
Zim levantó la mirada a medio sorber y frunció el ceño.

  
-No está espantoso.

  
-Ajá.

  
Dib decidió que también podría preguntar.

  
-Eh, ¿Midge? ¿Qué tipo de alergias alimenticias tienes?

  
Midge se dio golpecitos en la barbilla pensativa.

  
-Oh, lácteos, huevos, gluten. También compro todo orgánico para asegurarme.

  
Dib consideró esa información. No sabía sobre el gluten, pero sabía que básicamente cualquier alimento que viniera de un animal hacía enfermar a Zim. Entonces, algo que había dicho Midge llamó su atención.

  
-¿Tú compras la comida?

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-Mi madre siempre está trabajando. Yo simplemente uso mucho su tarjeta de crédito –volvió a mirar a Zim, sonriendo al encontrarse con que había casi terminado su comida-. Sí que estás callado, Zim.

  
Dib rió entre dientes.

  
-Para variar.

  
Zim fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

  
-¡Gusano iluso! ¡Simplemente estoy en silencio porque estoy planeando tu muerte! ¡No tiene nada que ver con este curry mágico!

  
Midge dio una pequeña risita.

  
-Por supuesto.

  
Dib miró a Zim, restándole importancia a conseguir más información de Midge de momento. Era muy divertido ver cómo el Irken pretendía que no le gustaba el curry. Era… bastante lindo.

  
-¡AH! –Lloró Dib cuando curry caliente le salpicó por la cara y la camisa. Aparentemente su subconsciente había odiado ese pensamiento tanto que accidentalmente había golpeado su cuchara, mandando el líquido a salir volando.

  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Midge.

  
-Sí –dijo Dib, jalando el cuello mojado de su camisa lejos de su cuello-. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto de baño?

  
-En el piso de arriba. Primera puerta a la derecha.

  
Dib asintió y se puso en pie desde su sitio, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Le echó otro vistazo al pequeño apartamento. Realmente era pequeño. Recordaba a Midge diciendo que su madre era cirujana. ¿Verdaderamente podían permitirse algo mejor que esto? Una vez más, esto y el viejo coche de Midge con la pintura desteñida podían tener fácilmente una explicación. Gente diferente valoraba cosas diferentes, después de todo. Y si el coche había sido comprado por Midge, por ella misma, podía respetarlo totalmente.

  
De todos modos, lo que le molestaba más era el estado del apartamento. No sólo que las paredes estuvieran desnudas, sino que el lugar estaba ridículamente limpio. Entendía que algunas personas eran más pulcras que él, pero esto… no era natural. No podía detectar ni una mota de polvo ni una mancha de suciedad por ningún lado. Ni siquiera cuando entró al baño. Todo se veía completamente impoluto. ¿Quizás era porque Midge y su madre se acababan de mudar?

  
Dib reflexionó un poco más mientras se limpiaba, debatiendo si debería o no investigar más. Una pequeña parte de sí mismo le dijo que sería una terrible violación de la privacidad de Midge, pero fácilmente lo ignoró. Había estado colándose y escabulléndose en la base de Zim para poner cámaras por casi siete años ya. La privacidad era lo menos importante en su lista de prioridades.

  
La conclusión era que, Midge era rara. Había aparecido de repente y parecía que se había vuelto su misión el hacerse amiga de Dib. Quizás unos años antes él hubiera estado más agradecido, pero después de años de ser objetivo de burlas y fastidios y hasta de ser usado por su inteligencia, no se lo creía. Y no podría descansar hasta llegar al fondo de esto, hubiera algo paranormal involucrado o no.

  
Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, no escuchó ninguna señal de que Midge fuera a venir a por él. Todo lo que escuchó fue a Midge y a Zim hablando, pero no podía oír qué estaban diciendo. Seguro de que estaba a salvo, reptó al cuarto más cercano y empezó su búsqueda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos, en serio. La autora ha hecho de todo por currarse esta historia. Si podéis dejar un quesea una frase aquí que yo se la traduzco luego, como "Es interesante" o "A ver qué pasa" sería genial, porque para algo lo traduzco. Yo puedo leerlo perfectamente en inglés, para mi no es problema. Lo hago para que su historia llegue a personas que no pueden por temas de idioma. De todos modos, espero que estéis disfrutando la historia.
> 
> Lo de escopeta, es porque antes los que disparaban iban en el asiento del copiloto por tener mejor alcance, por tanto es otra forma de pedirse el asiento del copiloto. Lo de Eggos es una marca de waffles por lo que tengo entendido.
> 
> Ahora el tiempo de subida será entre 2 semanas y un mes, porque veo que en dos semanas no doy a basto. El primer capítulo tenía aproximadamente 3800 y el segundo 4760 y este 6640. Por eso digo que necesitaré más tiempo, los capítulos van en aumento.
> 
> Muy bien, ahora otra petición. Al traducir a veces no tengo en cuenta las expresiones más utilizadas en la serie sino cual es la mejor traducción posible. Si vosotros veis una expresión y un adjetivo no os cuadra, por ejemplo en Zim, en Ruina en vez de desgracia, decídmelo sin miedo y lo cambio encantada. Cualquier cosa aceptaré ayuda.
> 
> Gracias por leer~ Larga vida a CatlynGunn~


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Disfrutad del capítulo

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim ni de la canción que aparece en este capítulo (The Monster de Eminem ft. Rihanna).

  
PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

  
Capítulo 4

  
Zim observó cómo Dib subía las escaleras, dejando su cuchara de vuelta en su bol. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la enorme cabeza del estúpido niño. Sinceramente esperaba que el mono terrícola no estuviese cayendo ante todo eso. Eso significaría que Zim le había estado dando demasiado mérito durante esos años.

  
La mirada de Zim se movió a Midge, quien estaba ocupada comiendo su propio bol de comida. Zim podía admitirlo, la chica era lista. Se había dado cuenta de que la comida de la Tierra era venenosa y se había arreglado para evitarlas, aun saliendo adelante y encajando. Al principio, Zim había estado preocupado de que la chica hubiera puesto algo en la comida, sedantes o lo que fuera. Pero una vez que vio que la chica había hecho una sola tanda y que ella misma había comido, estuvo seguro de que era seguro. Donde Zim tenía su PAK para filtrar venenos, Dib no tenía nada parecido, y el idiota se lanzaba de lleno de cabeza cuando había comida involucrada. Ugh. Estúpido niño sucio.

  
Zim continuó fulminando a Midge con la mirada, dándole igual si la boba niña amarilla se daba cuenta o no. Sabía que no podía ser humana. Había visto a sus ojos brillar de ese azul neón brillante. No era cosa de la iluminación. Simplemente había muchas especies que tenían ojos que se iluminaban cuando se enfadaban.

  
-Es de mala educación quedarse mirando –dijo Midge, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Zim. Él apretó su mandíbula en irritación. Le fastidiaba tanto que no estuviera asustada de él. Había un único ser en el universo entero que tenía permitido no estar asustado de él.

  
-Es de mala educación mentir a alguien de quien quieres ser amigo –argumentó Zim, haciendo comillas con sus dedos dramáticamente. No le había gustado desde el principio el interés de la chica en Dib, y después de ver sus ojos brillar, estaba harto de jugar.

  
Midge elevó una ceja. Zim podía darle una pequeña muestra de crédito. Era una actriz moderadamente buena.

  
-¿De qué hablas?

  
-¿De verdad piensas que nos has engañado? –Inquirió Zim, manteniendo su tono de voz bajo y amenazante- Sé que vi tus ojos brillar antes, y podría apostar dineros a que Dib también –se reclinó en su silla-. Te lo advierto. Él tiene totalmente el hábito de cotillear.

  
Midge se le quedó mirando por un momento, su expresión completamente en blanco. Zim apretó sus manos en puños y gruñó. Justo cuando estaba considerando el destruir a la horrible muchacha justo donde estaba, Midge empujó su bol vacío mientras hablaba nuevamente.

  
-No encontrará nada –le dijo.

  
-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces lo admites! –declaró victoriosamente Zim.

  
-No he admitido nada –replicó Midge, reclinándose en su sitio también y cruzando las piernas. El ambiente había cambiado de pronto. Zim no sentía más que estuviese hablando con una niña-. Simplemente he dicho que no encontrará nada. Cosa que no hará –cruzó los brazos y le dio a Zim una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia-. Soy una adolescente humana perfectamente normal.

  
-No eres humana –siseó Zim. A su vez estaba seguro de no era adolescente, tampoco.

  
-Si estás hablando de mis ojos brillantes –dijo Midge, su voz ridículamente casual-, tengo una seria enfermedad en los ojos que causa que ciertas luces hagan a mis ojos brillar. Mi madre, la cirujana, está metida de lleno en investigaciones para encontrar una manera de curarlo.

  
-Dib se dará cuenta, bruja asquerosa y patética –le contó Zim con seguridad. Dib no era estúpido. Se había dado cuenta de que Zim no era humano, después de todo.

  
¿Porque tú se lo dirás? –inquirió Midge, sonando divertida. Modificó su postura en el asiento, extendiendo su brazo en el respaldo de su silla. Su sonrisa era exasperante, pero Zim se tomó un momento para observar su postura. Autoritaria, segura de su misma y –si él perteneciera a otra especie- ligeramente seductora. Se hizo una nota mental para mantener esas cualidades en mente. Tendría que hacer algunas investigaciones de vuelta en la base para descubrir por completo qué era Midge. Pero hasta entonces…

  
-¿Qué quieres de Dib? –exigió en un susurro áspero.

  
Midge simplemente se rió.

  
-Madre mía, no eres sutil para nada.

  
-¿Y qué, exactamente, significa eso? –gruñó Zim.

  
Su risita se convirtió en una risa plena, que duró un buen minuto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Zim quería probar que ella era un saco mentiroso de porquería, ya la habría aniquilado.

  
-Dime, Zim –dijo Midge mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa, su mejilla descansando en la palma de su mano-. ¿Cuándo vas a contarle a Dib que está formando parte de un ritual de cortejo Irken?

  
Zim se puso de pie de un salto, ira atravesando todo su cuerpo. Su rostro se sentía caliente.

  
-¡No sabes nada, Midge-enana!

  
-¿De veras? –Preguntó Midge, alcanzando a tocar el amuleto triangular que llevaba en una cadena alrededor del cuello-. Estoy muy segura de que sé todo sobre los rituales de cortejo Irken.

  
Zim posó sus ojos sobre el artículo, sus ojos dibujando el brillo del metal colorido. Era verde y negro, con una pequeña esfera de cristal en el centro. Un poco de líquido verde oscuro se movía en el interior. Sus ojos se extendieron. No podía ser…

  
-¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? –exigió.

  
La sonrisa de suficiencia de Midge se fundió en una sonrisa mientras miraba al amuleto con cariño.

  
-Me fue dado -respondió-. Por mi pareja.

  
Zim no se lo creyó ni un instante.

  
-Emparejarse está prohibido por el Imperio. Especialmente con razas de fuera –gruñó.

  
Midge sonrió.

  
-Bueno, cuando has nacido fuera del Imperio Irken eso realmente no importa.

  
Zim frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Ahora sólo estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

  
-No hay Irkens que hayan nacido fuera del Imperio.

  
-Mi pareja lo es –le dijo con firmeza Midge.

  
Zim continuó mirando entre ella y la baratija que había entre sus dedos. Había oído hablar de los Oroks sólo una vez: cuando le enseñaron cómo de prohibidos estaban. Remontando a la antigüedad los altos los hacían a partir de sus armas, añadiendo su sangre a la esfera del centro, y se las daban a los pequeños para sellar su unión. Una vez los Cerebros fueron instalados y empezó la clonación, Irk vio tal cosa como innecesaria e ineficiente. Por no mencionar, semejante vínculo se decía ser irrompible. Una vez un Irken encontraba a su pareja, nadie estaba antes. Ni siquiera el Imperio.

  
Así que, por supuesto, Zim encontró difícil de creer que esa chica estuviera unida a un Irken, por no hablar de lo de ‘nacido fuera del Imperio’. No tenía sentido. Por no mencionar, que ya no confiaba en Midge tan lejos (tanto) como podía arrojarla.

  
Fue sacado de su fantasía de tirar a Midge desde un edificio gigante a un agujero de lava ardiendo cuando ella habló de nuevo.

  
-Mira, obviamente hemos empezado con mal pie. Sé que ninguno de vosotros confía en mí ahora mismo, y eso está bien. No estoy actuando mucho como alguien en quien se puede confiar. Pero, si puedes creer en una cosa, es en que no tengo ningún interés en herir a Dib. Ni un, em, interés romántico –le dio vueltas al Orok de sus dedos-. Estoy felizmente emparejada, y he aprendido que los Irkens son muy mucho de la clase celosa.

  
La insinuación no pasó desapercibida para Zim. Este pisoteó con su pie impacientemente.

  
-Me vas a decir por qué estás aquí en mi planeta AHORA MISMO o yo-.

 

-¿Dib? –Llamó Midge a las escaleras, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Zim-. ¿Todo bien ahí arriba?

  
Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Dib contestara.

  
-Sí, estoy de camino abajo.

  
Zim sinceramente deseó que las miradas pudieran matar. Midge sería un cadáver descompuesto en el suelo.

  
000000000000000

  
Nada. Dib no había encontrado absolutamente nada. Todo lo que descubrió fue que Midge organizaba todo por coordinación de colores y, por sus posters, que le gustaba Doctor Who y Código X (o Expediente X). Traqueteó su cerebro. Tenía que haber una manera de conseguir más información. Él podía vaguear fácilmente, pero también se preguntaba si sería lo mejor el sólo mantenerse cerca.

  
Cuando Dib bajó al primer piso, encontró a Midge dada vuelta en su silla, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa. Zim estaba de pie, mandando con sus ojos dagas a Midge. Dib tomó nota de eso. A pesar de que era cierto que Zim odiaba a todo el mundo en general, había algo en la manera en la que miraba a Midge ahora mismo. Algo que no podía ubicar totalmente.

  
Entonces, los ojos de Zim dejaron a Midge y le miraron a él.

  
-¿¡Qué estás mirando, Dib-peste!?

  
Dib le miró con furia.

  
-Tu estúpido rostro.

  
Zim brincó a la mesa, gruñendo violentamente.

  
-¡Te mostraré estúpida, termita asquerosa! ¡Te arrancaré tus brazos estúpidos!

  
-¿Podríamos no tener un baño de sangre en mi casa? –Dijo Midge, levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo sus platos- ¿Todo bien, tío? –le preguntó a Dib.

  
-Oh, sí –replicó fácilmente Dib-. Lo siento, simplemente me tomó un rato sacar eso de mi camisa.

  
Midge ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, antes de asentir un poco. Entonces ella observó desde adentro a la ventana más cercana.

  
-Parece que la lluvia se detuvo. Puedo llevaros a casa, si queréis.

  
-¡Sí! ¡Finalmente! –Zim gritó victorioso- Debo regresar a mi base y asegurarme que esa horrible Tak no haya arruinado nada.

  
Dib sonrió con satisfacción, sacando su teléfono.

  
-Debería asegurarme de que Tak no esté cerca para matarte, ¿eh?

  
-¡No te burles de mí, Dib-peste! Puedo hacerme cargo de Tak con una mano tras mi espalda y con los ojos cerrados.

  
-Sí. Parecías totalmente seguro de eso antes.

  
-¿Así que Tak es la chica loca con los zancos? –preguntó Midge despreocupadamente.

  
-¡No son zancos, Midge-enana! –rugió Zim.

  
-Zim-,

  
-¡Qué, vil boba! –chilló Zim, señalando a Midge.

  
Midge no se veía inmutada para nada.

  
-Bájate de mi mesa.

  
-¡NUNCA!

  
Dib suspiró bruscamente, avanzando y cogiendo a Zim por la parte de atrás de su uniforme de Invasor. Le alzó fácilmente y le dejó caer con despreocupación en el suelo.

  
-Sal de su mesa, imbécil.

  
Zim simplemente no le hizo caso a Dib.

  
-¿Ese reubicador idiota te ha contactado ya? ¡Quiero salir de este montón de basura lo antes posible!

  
Midge rodó los ojos antes de mirar a Dib expectante. Dib miró su teléfono y empezó a revisar sus mensajes. Había uno reciente de Dek, afirmando que Tak había sido sometida satisfactoriamente con un dardo sedante. Dib casi esperaba que Dek fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no estar ahí cuando despertara.

  
-Pasó el peligro –declaró Dib, alejando su teléfono.

  
-¡Bien! ¡Llévame de vuelta a mi vivienda, Midge-boba!

  
Midge sacudió su cabeza.

  
-Sí, su alteza –habló arrastrando las palabras.

  
Zim sonrió con suficiencia.

  
-Hm. Te concedo algo, Midge-enana. Al menos me demuestras el respeto que merezco –miró mal a Dib.

  
-Es sarcasmo, Zim –le dijo Dib con irritación-. ¡Mira de que va cuando llegues a casa!

  
-¿¡Ves!? –Se quejó Zim- ¡No tienes respeto alguno por tu futuro gobernante supremo!

  
Dib se desplomó.

  
-Os odio a ambos.

 

00000000000000000

  
-¡Eres un saco mentiroso de apio, cerebro de banana! ¡No hay ninguna escopeta aquí! –Le dijo Zim a Midge mientras iban hacia casa. Era casi el ocaso, ahora, con el cielo salpicado de rosas y morados y con las primeras estrellas asomándose. Como la casa de Zim estaba primera en el recorrido, le dejarían primero. Estaba ligeramente incómodo en el asiento trasero del Camry de Midge, ya que Dib era tan alto y delgado. Pero por el lado bueno, no tenía que lidiar con Zim gritando justo en su oreja.

  
-Siento eso, Zim –replicó dulcemente Midge-. La próxima vez me aseguraré de que tengas el arsenal apropiado para aniquilar a tus enemigos.

  
Dib frunció el ceño hacia ella.

  
-No puedes seguir diciendo cosas así, Midge. Él no entiende-,

  
-¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, Dib-peste! –retrucó Zim, girándose en su silla ligeramente-. Entiendo que al menos una persona en este planeta entiendo que resistirse es fútil (inútil). ¡Fútil cómo una larva bebé humana!

  
-Eso es fetal, Zim –le dijo Dib.

  
-¡Tú eres fetal! –Declaró Zim- Quizás te haga mi tercera esclava personal cuando conquiste esta bola sucia, Midge-pequeña –sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, casi desafiantemente-. Espero que tu actitud obediente permanente no sea algo fácil de influenciar.

  
Las cejas de Dib se fruncieron en confusión, preguntándose si Zim estaba intentando insinuar algo. Inmediatamente, lo descartó. Zim era rato, y algunas veces decía y hacía cosas que le quitaban importancia a lo sinsentido.  
A menos que desconfiara de Midge, también…

  
Dib se libró del pensamiento, recordando que Zim hablaba de conquistar su planeta y esclavizar personas. Así que, por supuesto, tenía que corregirle.

  
-Eso no va a suceder, Chico del Espacio.

  
Zim le miró amenazadoramente.

  
-¡Intenta detenerme, Dib! ¡Todo será por nada! ¡Un día! ¡Un glorioso, día soleado, y completamente libre de lluvia estaré de pie por encima de las cenizas de esta excusa asqueroso de planeta, gobernante de todo! ¡Victoria para ZIM! ¡JAJAJAJA! –Se giró en su sitio de nuevo para estar enfrente al rostro de Dib, sus ojos intensos incluso con las lentes de contacto puestas- Y tú sí te arrodillarás, Dib.

  
Dib enterró sus manos en el tapizado de su asiento. Esa mirada intensa de odio no tendría que haber enviado un escalofrío por su cuerpo como lo hizo. Una vez más, Dib culpaba a sus hormonas de adolescente reprimidas y a la poca interacción social del por qué Zim podía conseguir que se pusiera tan nervioso.

  
-Me encantaría verte intentarlo –gruñó Dib inquieto.

  
-Chicos –dijo Midge, interrumpiendo su concurso tenso de miradas-, al menos esperad hasta que estéis fuera de mi coche si vais a liaros.

  
Dib sintió su rostro calentarse. ¿¡Por qué ella tenía que decir algo así!?

  
-¡Cállate, Midge! –rugió.

  
-¡No seas repugnante, Midge-boba! –Gritó Zim. En verdad se veía bastante furioso- ¡Nunca me liaría con el Dib! ¡O con ningún otro humano asqueroso!

  
Dib elevó una ceja.

  
-¿Tú en verdad sabes qué significa “liarse”?

  
-¡ZIM NO DIJO NADA OS MATARÉ A AMBOS CON MONDADIENTES!

  
Dib simplemente suspiró bruscamente. No podía esperar a salir de ese coche. Todavía estaba frustrado de que no había encontrado nada en la casa de Midge como para involucrarla en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ser excesivamente amable, si bien era una chica adolescente muy rara, y ahora Zim y ella le estaban rallando los nervios. Como si, por una vez, el cosmos decidiera concederle un alivio temporal, el coche llegó a un stop. Se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche.

  
-Voy a ir caminando el resto del camino –le dijo a Midge mientras Zim salía también del vehículo. La distancia no era lejana. Había hecho el viaje a pie numerosas veces.

  
La expresión de Midge mostraba claramente lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea.

  
-¿En serio?

  
-En serio –le dijo Dib.

  
Hubo una pequeña pausa. El rostro de Midge se ablandó, pareciendo totalmente arrepentida.

  
-Mira, si es algo que dije yo-,

  
-No te disculpes –le contó, pasando una mano por su pelo-. Sólo estoy… cansado. No conseguí dormir mucho estas noches anteriores, y ahora he tenido que lidiar con él –señaló a Zim-, durante muchas horas hasta ahora.

  
-¡Nadie quiere mirar a tu cráneo gigante todo el día, tampoco, Dib! –gritó Zim, dándole golpecitos en su pecho con una de sus garras.

  
Dib le golpeó la mano.

  
-¡Mi cabeza no es grande, alimaña estúpida, verde repulsiva!

  
Zim gruñó, agarrando a Dib por la solapa de su gabardina. Dib se preparó, listo para bloquear cualquier ataque que el Irken pudiera repartir. De todos modos, Zim no hizo ningún movimiento para herirle, simplemente jalando al más alto hacia abajo hasta su nivel. Podía sentir el aliento de Zim en su rostro.

  
-Zim, ¿qué estás-,

  
-No confíes en esa chica –siseó Zim.

  
Dib se congeló ante esas palabras, tragando con fuerza.

  
-La Midge –respondió Zim. Su agarre en la gabardina de Dib era apretado, incluso desesperado-. Ella no es lo que parece.

  
El ceño de Dib se frunció. No hizo ningún movimiento para apartar a Zim. Dib ya tenía sus dudas sobre Midge, y ahora Zim estaba diciendo que ella no podía ser de confianza. Una vez más, Dib encontró difícil de creer que el Irken dijera algo así por su bien.

  
-Y me estás contando esto, ¿por qué?

  
Zim puso mala cara.

  
-Créeme o no. No me importa –le dijo con irritación. Su voz se volvió más baja y grave-. Sólo recuerda que eres mío para destruir.

  
¿¡Por qué en el mundo esto había enviado un escalofrío por la espalda de Dib!?

  
Dib se serenó rápidamente.

  
-No soy tuyo, Zim –dijo inexpresivamente mientras se libraba del apretado agarre-. Mira, sé que no te gusta Midge, pero tienes que darme algo más que una afirmación vaga. Sabes que no voy simplemente a confiar en tu palabra.

  
Aunque las tripas de Dib le decían que había definitivamente algo raro sobre Midge, sabía que nunca debía aceptar lo que Zim decía al pie de la letra. Siempre había alguna clase de motivo oculto.

  
La expresión de Zim se volvió decepcionada por un momento. Se veía frustrado y… ¿herido? Dib sacudió su cabeza. De verdad estaba cansado.

  
El Irken le empujó rudamente.

  
-Da igual. Como he dicho, no me importa.

  
Dib elevó una ceja al mismo tiempo que Zim giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia su casa. Eso había sido inesperado. Zim siempre le daría un discurso largo y furioso expresando su fuerte disgusto y exigiéndole a Dib ayudarle a destruir a Midge ahí donde se encontraba. Por no mencionar, le había hablado tan… seria y discretamente. Todo el asunto le daba a Dib ansiedad.

  
Todo se disolvió cuando vio a Zim pavonearse en su puerta principal y dentro de su casa como si fuera la mejor cosa tras la pizza al estilo Brooklyn. Dib rodó los ojos. El alienígena era incorregible.

  
De todos modos, Dib no podía negar que la declaración le había vuelto más receloso. La última vez que una situación parecida a esa había ocurrido había sido cuando Tak vino por primera vez a la Tierra. Zim había tratado de alertarle entonces, también, y había tenido razón. Dib le echó un vistazo a Midge. La chica todavía no había conducido lejos de ahí, su mirada fija en la base de Zim. Su expresión era casi… calculadora. Cuando antes, Dib no había sospechado de que Midge fuera realmente peligrosa, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

  
Una pequeña parte de Dib se sentía desgarrada. Nunca había tenido realmente un amigo. La única persona que siempre creyó en él y le respetaba estaba constantemente intentando conquistar su planeta. Podía admitir que la idea de Midge y él siendo amigos sería agradable, el finalmente tener alguien con quien hablar verdaderamente. Pero si ella no era de fiar…

  
Dib empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Necesitaba averiguar cómo iba a conseguir más información sobre quién realmente era Midge y de dónde venía. Supo desde el principio que algo no estaba bien sobre la chica desconocida queriendo ser su amiga, y ahora se había vuelto más extraño desde que vio el estado de su casa. Ahora la advertencia de Zim se había añadido a la mezcla.

  
Un claxon le sacó de repente de sus pensamientos. Miró a la responsable con irritación.

  
-Vete a casa, Midge.

  
-Métete en el coche, Dib –ordenó Midge severamente, condiciendo lentamente a su lado.

  
Dib estrechó los ojos. No sólo no confiaba en Midge en ese punto, él estaba prácticamente enfadado con ella por burlarse de él antes.

  
-¿Por qué debería?

  
Midge le fulminó con la mirada.

  
-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

  
-¿Qué demonios te ocurre a ti? –Exigió Dib- ¡No tiene sentido que tú quieras pasar el rato conmigo! ¡Soy un marginado! ¡Todo el mundo piensa que estoy loco! ¡La única persona que me trata como a un igual es un megalomaníaco psicótico de otro planeta!

  
-Dib-,

  
-¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?

  
¡Quiero ser tu maldita amiga! –gritó Midge.

  
Dib se detuvo, mirando de vuelta a Midge. Su expresión era feroz, sus ojos brillando ligeramente. Sus palabras habían contenido tanta convicción que se estrellaron contra su alma misma.

  
Amiga era una palabra extraña para él. Nadie quería ser su amigo. Dib había aceptado eso un largo tiempo atrás. Entonces, Dib había decidido que no necesitaba amigos. Los amigos sólo le retrasarían. Los amigos eran cargas. Los amigos eran estúpidos.

  
Antes había estado tan convencido de que si alguien le ofrecía amistad descaradamente le cortaría el rollo sin dudarlo. Y, una parte de Dib quería hacer eso ahora. La mirada en la cara de Midge parecía tan pura y sincera, y podía sentir a las partes más oscuras de sí mismo, las partes que se sentían solas y poco valoradas, estirando el brazo hacia Midge como si ella fuera una especie de luz guía. Pero no podía hacer eso. Dib no necesitaba amigos, especialmente unos en los que no se podía confiar.

  
Sin embargo, su mejor alternativa era mantenerse cerca. Tenía que descubrir en qué estaba metida Midge, y por qué ella iba tan lejos para acercarse a él.

  
Con su mente resuelta, Dib dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el coche.

  
Midge le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que él cerraba la puerta y se ponía el cinturón. Ella sacó su teléfono de su posavasos y jugueteó con su música por un instante antes de elegir una canción y dejar su teléfono de vuelta.

  
I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed (Soy amiga del monstruo que hay bajo mi cama)

  
Get along with the voices inside of my head (Me llevo/Se lleva bien con las voces de dentro de mi cabeza)

  
You’re trying to save me stop holding your breath (Estás intentando salvarme, para de contener la respiración)

  
And you think I’m crazy, (Y piensas que estoy loca)

  
Yeah, you think I’m crazy… (Sí, piensas que estoy loca…)

  
Dib frunció el ceño.

  
-Voy a acurrucarme y rodar.

  
Midge se estiró y bajó el volumen.

  
-Da la casualidad que me gusta esta canción, gracias. No deberías tomártelo personalmente.

  
Dib no estaba convencido.

  
-Tú reprodujiste una canción sobre un alienígena cuando un alienígena estaba en tu asiento trasero.

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-Pensé que sería divertido.

  
Dib casi se irritó, pero se disipó cuando algo se iluminó en él.

  
-Espera… ¿en serio me crees?

  
-¡Psh! Es verde y quiere dominar el mundo. O es un alien o un dragón de Komodo mutante.

  
Dib la miró boquiabierto por un tiempo, muy en shock por su afirmación. Entonces preguntó:

  
¿Por qué un dragón de Komodo?

  
-¡Dah! ¿Has visto esas cosas? ¡Estarán obviamente reinando el planeta en unos pocos cientos de años!

  
La boca de Dib sufrió un tic, queriendo sonreír. Miró a Midge y se frotó la nuca.

  
-Así que, eh, ¿no crees que estoy loco?

  
-Oh, creo que estás loco –le contó Midge animadamente. Dib puso mala cara-. Pero, ¿quién dijo que la locura era algo malo?

  
-Em… todos –dijo inexpresivamente.

  
-Todos son estúpidos, Dib –le dijo Midge, su tono de voz de repente serio-. Ellos temen a lo que no entienden, así que en su lugar eligen desecharlo como basura –le dijo una mirada de admiración. Hizo a Dib retractarse-. No eres como ellos, por eso te rechazan. Pero hay quienes te aceptarán si estás dispuesto a mirar y dispuesto a dejarles entrar.

  
Dib sintió su rostro aumentar de temperatura ligeramente. Nadie había hablado jamás con él de ese modo. No estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. También le ponía un poco nervioso el que sonara como que Midge podía leer que él no confiaba en ella completamente. ¿Era ella vidente o algo?

  
De todos modos, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien el que alguien dijera cosas como esas, fueran verdad o no.

  
-Así qué, ¿no estás preocupada por el estatu quo? (La actual situación) –Le preguntó.

  
Midge soltó una risita.

  
-El estatu no es quo. El mundo es un desastre y sólo necesito reinarlo.

  
Dib no pudo evitar el dejarse sonreír esta vez.

  
-¿Acabas de citar a “Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog”? (Blog de Acompañamiento Musical del Doctor Horrible)

  
-Puedes apostar tu trasero –respondió Midge. Sonrió diabólicamente-. Ahora bien, esa sería una película que deberíamos enseñarle a Zim.

  
Ante de la mención de Zim, Dib dejó de sonreír.

  
-Absolutamente no. Sólo le daría más ideas.

  
-¿Puedo al menos dejarle escuchar “On the Rise”? –Le preguntó, sonando emocionada-. Sabes que amaría esa canción.

  
Dib se quedó mirándola un instante. No entendía a esa chica en lo más mínimo.

  
-¿Por qué eres tan amable con él?

  
Midge dudó por un momento, viéndose confundida.

  
-¿Por qué él es tu amigo, y si quiero ser tu amiga debería aprender a llevarme bien con él?

  
-Él no es mi amigo –dijo Dib rápidamente.

  
-¿Entonces qué eres? –le preguntó. Parecía genuinamente confusa. De verdad, ¿de qué había que estar confuso?

  
-¿Hola? ¡Somos enemigos jurados! –explicó Dib frustrado-. ¡Es un alienígena intentando conquistar el mundo! ¡He estado deteniendo sus planes desde que tenía once años! ¡No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que era mi archienemigo!

  
Midge no se veía ni una pizca convencida, y eso molestaba a Dib enormemente.

  
-Los enemigos jurados no van a revisar al otro cuando se ausentan de la escuela –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

  
Dib la fulminó con la mirada.

  
-¡Podía haber estado metido en algo! –No fue porque estaba preocupado por Tak y Dek.

  
-Los enemigos jurados no juegan videojuegos con el otro –continuó ella.

  
-¡Insististe en que viniera a tu casa! –Puntualizó Dib- ¿¡Preferirías que hubiéramos destruido tu sala de estar!?

  
Midge le miró honestamente a los ojos en una señal de stop. A Dib no le gustaba su expresión: poco impresionada y decepcionada. ¿Qué intentaba decir, de todos modos?

  
-Dos enemigos jurados se habrían matado el uno al otro a estas alturas.

  
-¡Okey, ahora bien, eso no es justo! –Gritó Dib- No es como si no hubiésemos intentado-

  
-¿Lo habéis intentado, de veras? –Le preguntó Midge- ¿Cuántas oportunidades has tenido hoy para matarle? ¿Cuántas en la semana pasada? ¿Mes? ¿Año?

  
Dib estaba tentado en cumplir su amenaza de acurrucarse y rodar. Midge no le conocía. Ella no sabía nada.

  
-¡No es tan simple! –rugió.

  
-No, no lo es –replicó Midge, permaneciendo calmada incluso con el borde molesto de su tono-. Y ese es precisamente mi punto.

  
Dib entrecerró los ojos, queriendo decir más pero no siendo capaz de encontrar las palabras. ¿¡De dónde salió ella, diciéndole a Dib que él y Zim deberían haberse matado el uno al otro a esas alturas!? ¡Él podía absolutamente matar a Zim! ¡Podía ir allí y matarle esa noche si quisiera!

  
De inmediato, el pensamiento le hizo enfermar. Resistió el ansia de pegarle un puñetazo al salpicadero. ¿A quién engañaba? No podía matar a Zim, y lo sabía. Había tenido oportunidad tras oportunidad y nunca lo hizo. La sola idea de una vida sin Zim le desgarraba como si fuera un cuchillo ardiendo. Era horrible e insano, pero Zim le daba un propósito. Una razón para no sucumbir ante los pensamientos oscuros que le acosaban en sus horas a solas. Una razón para no rendirse en lo que creía. Una razón para nunca rendirse.

  
-Lo siento –dijo Midge con un suspiro, sacando a Dib de sus pensamientos-. Yo… yo no tenía haber dicho nada de eso.

  
Dib la miró. Su ira inicial se había evaporado durante su introspección. No estaba seguro de qué decir, así que lo dejó en:

  
-Está… bien.

  
-No, no lo está –insistió Midge-. No es asunto mío. No sacaré más el tema –hubo una breve pausa antes de que Midge hablara de nuevo, sonando un poco más alegre-. ¿Qué hay de una pregunta hipotética?

  
Dib elevó una ceja.

  
-Okey…

  
-Si alguien te dijera que podrías salvar el universo entero, pero tuvieras que dejar la Tierra para hacerlo, ¿qué harías?

  
Dib retrocedió. Era una pregunta bastante al azar.

  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

  
Midge se encogió de hombros.

  
-Solo estaba manteniendo una conversación.

  
Dib pensó en ello un momento. El defensor de la Tierra había sido siempre su título autoproclamado, su comprometido deber. Pero, el universo era amplio. Había tanto que no había visto. Tanto que quería ver. De todos modos, no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que proteger el universo y proteger la Tierra irían necesariamente de la mano. Esto era obviamente una pregunta sobre los vínculos egoístas contra el bien común.

  
-Esa es… una pregunta difícil.

  
Midge asintió.

  
-Sip. El universo es enorme, con tantas especies y planetas diferentes. Personas que no tienen a nadie para protegerlas. Pero… La Tierra es el hogar.

  
Dib parpadeó, su mente haciendo sonar una alarma con cómo ella habló tan casualmente sobre la existencia de vida en el espacio.

  
-¿Cómo sabes que hay más vida ahí fuera?

  
Midge le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

  
-Bueno, he conocido a un alienígena esta semana. Quién sabe qué más hay ahí fuera, ¿cierto?

  
Dib no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía no debería encariñarse, que era muy probable que Midge fuera alguna clase de genia intentando hacer… algo, pero a él también le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que parecía entender, y no parecía sólo darle por perdido y loco o intentar dirigirle en otra dirección diferente. Aunque se dio cuenta de que podía disfrutar esto mientras durara, incluso si acaba terriblemente, no podía evitar esperar que quizás, sólo quizás, esto era de hecho real.

  
0000000000000000000000000

  
Mientras tanto, a varios años luz de distancia…

  
-Mis Altísimos –el Lugarteniente Rondo saludó al entrar a la habitación. Colocó un puño sobre su pecho, hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y meneó sus antenas-. Tengo los archivos que pedisteis.

  
-Excelente –dijo el Más Alto Púrpura, mientras él y su compañero gobernante tomaban asiento. Era cuestión de tiempo, también. Cuanto más se quedaran esperando para que sus subordinados recogieran información vital más tiempo se desperdiciaba no haciendo volar a sus enemigos.

  
Rondo empezó a montar la gran computadora a lo largo de la pared, colocando el primer disco en la ranura designada.

  
-Desde su último intento de infiltrarse en nuestras defensas, La Abominación se ha convertido en Capitán del Equipo Nébula, el Equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Flota Galáctica –explicó, enseñando el archivo correspondiente-. A diferencia de la última vez, cuando era simplemente un agente principiante.

  
-El Equipo Nébula –escupió el Más Alto Rojo, sus ojos entrecerrándose ante la pantalla-. Los pequeños que mejor se encargan de hacer cumplir lo que dice la Alianza Galáctica. Esos malditos bastardos piensan que pueden controlar el universo entero.

  
-Lo sé, es cierto –estuvo de acuerdo Púrpura, comiendo ruidosamente un donut-. ¿Cómo podíamos saber que Meekrob era parte de su pequeño grupo de planetas?

  
Rojo frunció el ceño y asintió. Él había estado perfectamente de acuerdo con hacer ese acuerdo con la Alianza Galáctica varios años antes –ellos podían expandir su imperio mientras dejaran tranquilos a los planetas Galácticos. Después de todo, había otros billones de palabras ahí fuera. No tenían la necesidad de arriesgarse a una guerra con la mayor democracia del universo. Sin embargo, Púrpura y él no habían sido conscientes de que Meekrob se había unido a esos planetas cuando se lo asignaron a la Invasora Tenn. La verdad, la Alianza Galáctica les podría haber enviado una circular.

  
No importaba verdaderamente, de todos modos. El Imperio Irken era la potencia más fuerte del universo. Tenían armas y tecnología que la Alianza Galáctica sólo podía soñar. También, por alguna razón, la Alianza Galáctica no estaba usando el máximo de su fuerza, optando en su lugar por aliar al Equipo Nébula con la Resisty. No sabía de qué iba todo ello, pero sí sabía que el Equipo Nébula no se debía subestimar, daba igual cómo de pequeña fuera su tripulación.

  
Detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando Rondo continuó.

  
-De acuerdo con nuestro espía, la localización actual de La Abominación es el planeta Tierra.

  
-¿Tierra? –Preguntó Rojo- ¿No es dónde está Zim?

  
-Sí, Mi Altísimo –respondió Rondo-. Nuestro espía nos ha informado de que La Abominación ha establecido contacto con Zim.

  
Los Más Altos intercambiaron miradas.

  
-No crees que-,

  
-De ninguna manera, Pur –aseguró Rojo-. Zim es un desastre andante. Ni siquiera el Equipo Nébula estaría lo suficientemente desesperado como para reclutarle.

  
-No lo sé. Ellos sí reclutaron a un Medio-Irken que apenas había salido de su infancia Smeet para intentar conseguir información de los Cerebros de Control –puntualizó Púrpura.

  
Red consideró aquello.

  
-Supongo que es cierto.

  
Los Más Altos volvieron a mirar a la pantalla. Ese archivo enseñaba una imagen del Medio-Irken en cuestión. Sólo a primera vista, podía engañar a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que era de sangre pura, especialmente si usaba su PAK falso.

  
Red se tomó unos instantes para alcanzar la mirada de Púrpura. Los dos siempre habían encontrado fácil el leerse el uno al otro, y no era diferente ahora. Aunque Púrpura parecía despreocupado mientras mordisqueaba su snack, Rojo podía ver la ansiedad evidente en esos ojos violeta oscuro. Resistió la urgencia de alcanzarle. No estaban a solas, después de todo.

  
-Tenemos una teoría alternativa, Mis Altísimos –dijo Rondo, sacando el primer disco y colocando otro. La imagen de ese archivo se veía extrañamente familiar para Rojo y Púrpura. Habían visto a esa criatura antes. ¿Cómo se les llamaba? ¿Humanos? Aun así, ellos definitivamente reconocían ese pelo negro con forma de guadaña y esos ojos dorados.

  
Púrpura entornó un ojo.

  
-¿No es ese el humano de cabeza grande del que Zim siempre estaba quejándose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya salió el trailer de la película! ¡Hurra!
> 
> Este capítulo fue el que me hizo engancharme definitivamente a la serie de fics. Amo cómo representa a Zim, a Dib y a todos tan fielmente y como crea personajes tan increíbles.
> 
> Hasta dentro de un mes (ojalá pronto, sino estuviera todo tan mal por aquí)... ¡Dejad reviews! Un quesea para ella.


	5. Capítulo 5

Siento de veras la tardanza pero fue necesario para poder ayudar a mi familia. No me entretengo más, disfrutad.

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn tenemos los derechos de autor de Invader Zim.

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

Capítulo 5

Mientras los meses pasaban, Dib cambiaba de opinión entre hacerse un amigo cercano de Midge y entre encontrarla cada vez menos merecedora de su confianza.

En Halloween, Midge arrastró a Dib a un carnaval con una casa encantada. Bueno, mayormente le llamó gallina hasta que él accedió exasperado. Tenía que admitir, que el lugar había sido bastante espeluznante, pero viendo que había tenido que lidiar con fantasmas y demonios reales en el pasado, no se había preocupado mucho. Midge, sin embargo, saltaba y gritaba, aferrándose a Dib tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que tendría un cardenal.

Cuando habían salido de la casa encantada, Dib no se sorprendió de encontrar a Zim esperando fuera. Se dio un pequeño tiempo de punto muerto, con montones de insultos y gritos antes de que finalmente se metieran en una pelea física. Los pocos guardias de seguridad de servicio acabaron echándolos, y Dib se encontró a sí mismo por segunda vez en la casa de Midge mientras ella atendía todas sus heridas.

-¿Cómo es que tienes todas estas cosas? –Preguntó Dib al mismo tiempo que Midge le aplicaba unos puntos líquidos en un corte particularmente malo. El paquete no se veía como algo de venta libre, y Midge estaba controlando todo el asunto con un aire extrañamente profesional.

-Oh, ya sabes –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros-. Mi madre es una cirujana.

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Dib, fue uno de los pocos días donde su padre estaría presente, e insistía en una salida en familia. Dib se había encogido ante la idea. Siempre estaba indeciso entre disfrutar el que su padre supiera que existiera y entre realmente no querer lidiar con el sermón que estaba seguro que conseguiría.

Había encontrado su respuesta en la escuela ese día, cuando Midge se presentó con un regalo de cumpleaños. Era una figura Funko Pop de Spock y una pluma que era además una linterna y un láser. Él estaba agradecido si sorprendido. Cuando le pregunto dónde había encontrado la pluma (parecía bastante avanzada) ella simplemente jugó con su pelo dándole vueltas y respondió:

-Internet.

No obstante, Dib acabó invitándola a venir con ellos. Su padre había dicho que podía invitar a un amigo (aunque había mencionado específicamente al chico extranjero con el problema de piel, pero no había manera de que Zim estuviera para nada cerca de su celebración de cumpleaños). Había resultado ser una buena idea, ya que su padre se concentró en preguntar a Midge cosas sobre ella misma y sus intereses sobre la pizza antes de que los tres adolescentes se pudieran juntar y jugar Láser Tag. Dib podía admitir, que había pasado un muy buen rato, incluso con Midge tropezándose con ella misma.

-En serio –le dijo Gaz una vez llegaron a casa-. Eres demasiado paranoico.

-Venga ya –insistió Dib. Tienes que creer que es raro que alguien quiera pasar el rato conmigo.

-Sí –admitió Gaz-, pero ese es mi punto. Eres un bicho raro. Ella es un bicho raro. A ella le gusta pasar el rato contigo por alguna razón. Yo no lo arruinaría con tu loca imaginación hiperactiva.

Dib sólo rodó los ojos y subió a su habitación. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de invitar a Midge, ya que ahora aparentemente a su familia le agradaba. Eso sólo lo haría más complicado cuando finalmente descubriera qué estaba escondiendo.

Se detuvo en seco al entrar a su habitación. Apoyado contra una de sus ventanas, completo con un lazo púrpura oscuro, había un telescopio. Era de manera obvia extremadamente avanzado, y posiblemente hecho a mano. Dib frunció el ceño.

-¿Gaz? ¿Papá y tú me consiguieron un telescopio?

-Negativo –devolvió Gaz con un tono aburrido.

Dib sólo se confundió más. Sacó su teléfono y mensajeó a Midge con la misma pregunta. Consiguió una respuesta tras sólo unos pocos minutos.

[¿No? ¿Por qué?]

[Hay un telescopio nuevo en mi cuarto. Lo acabo de encontrar. Se ve impresionante]

[Hmm. ¿Y adivino que tu familia no lo consiguió para ti?]

[Nope.]

[Eh. Eso es raro. Pero, hey, ¡nuevo telescopio!]

Era raro, ciertamente. Sólo para estar seguro, Dib lo examinó minuciosamente. Cuando no encontró nada peligroso escondido dentro o alrededor se encogió de hombros y decidió que simplemente se prepararía para ir a la cama. Había sido un día largo.

De todos modos, no pasó mucho tiempo después de aquello para que Dib descubriera que ella no era la débil despistada con la que él la identificaba.

En una de las muchas ocasiones dónde ella iba a llevarle a casa, Dib tuvo que encontrarse con ella en la parte de atrás dela escuela. Allí encontró a la chica acorralada por Torque y un par de sus matones. Aparentemente, ellos habían finalmente decidido que Midge pasaba tiempo con Dib no por casualidad, y que valía la pena acosarla.

-Venga ya, tienes que saber que está loco –dijo con desprecio Torque, alzándose imponente sobre Midge. Dib se mantuvo escondido cerca por el momento, analizando la situación antes de ver una buena oportunidad para interferir.

Midge, sorpresivamente, no se veía ni una pizca de asustada. Honestamente dejaba a Dib perplejo sobre cómo de confiada e impávida era la chica. Era mucho más pequeña comparada con esos tíos.

-Quizás –les dijo Midge, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero, ya sabéis, prefiero rodearme de vida inteligente.

Dib se encogió, viendo fácilmente cómo de furioso se había puesto el grupo de chicos.

-¿Me llamas estúpido? –reclamó Torque.

-Bueno, sí dije que me gusta rodearme de vida inteligente –repitió Midge-. Yo diría ya que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo que exactamente tú no eres apto.

-Demonios, Midge –susurró Dib en voz baja. ¿Estaba ella intentando alentarlos?

-Pequeña puta –gruñó el chico a la derecha de Torque, Shane-. Vamos, Torque, ¿podemos solo pasar a la parte buena?

Torque asintió.

-Sí –replicó. Le dio una sonrisa malvada con superioridad a Midge-. ¿Por qué no le encontramos un mejor uso para tu boca, eh, rubita?

Justo cuando Dib hizo amago de meterse, se encontró congelado del shock. Los tres abusadores se acercaron a Midge todos de una pero, en un fogonazo, todos estaban noqueados en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué-,? –exclamó Torque, obviamente confundido.

Midge todavía seguía en pie, viéndose tan engreída que podría competir con Zim.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿ibais a hacer algo?

Shane se levantó primero, atacando hacia adelante. Sacó un cuchillo. Midge lo esquivó fácilmente. Tan rápido, de hecho, que Dib tuvo problemas en seguirle el ritmo. Ella giró alrededor, su puño volando para darle a Shane de lleno en la quijada. Voló hacia atrás y aterrizó en una pila del suelo.

Los ojos de Dib se ensancharon. Midge era pequeña, más baja que Zim y Gaz, sin mencionar su complexión menuda. ¿¡Cómo demonios se las había arreglado para noquear a un chico casi del doble de su tamaño!?

Dib no tuvo tiempo de darle vueltas a ninguna teoría ya que otro de los lacayos de Torque se puso en pie, agarrando a Midge por detrás. Dib hizo otro movimiento para ayudar, pero aparentemente no se le necesitaba. Midge echó su pie hacia atrás fácilmente, dándole a la rótula del abusador con un horrible crack. Él chilló de dolor y Midge se las arregló para liberar sus brazos antes de darle un codazo en el estómago. Ella saltó y pateó, enviándole contra una pared. Se desplomó igual que Shane.

Torque gruñó enfadado.

-Alguien debería enseñarte modales.

Midge sonrió con superioridad.

-Alguien debería enseñarte algo sobre la higiene personal.

Dib se mordió el labio. Torque era fácilmente no solo el más grande en cuanto a tamaño del grupo, sino uno de los chicos más grandes del colegio. De todos modos, ahora Dib estaba curioso, y quería ver si Midge de verdad podía enfrentarse a él. Sentía la más mínima punzada de culpabilidad por apostar con el bienestar de Midge, pero al mismo tiempo, ya había derribado a dos chicos, ¿no?

Torque rugió al mismo tiempo que arremetía, decidido a placar a Midge contra el suelo. Una vez más, Midge lo esquivó, saltando y dando la vuelta por encima de él. Ella aterrizó impecablemente mientras Torque se daba la vuelta e intentaba pegarle. Esa vez, Midge no lo esquivó. Ella bloqueó el ataque con una pierna antes de balancear enormemente su otro pie, dándole a Torque justo en el rostro. Se puso rojo de ira al arremeter contra ella una vez más, antes de que Midge hiciera algo que Dib sólo había visto en las películas. Cuando se lanzó fuera de su camino, se subió a sus manos, soportando su peso, antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Torque. Con un quick flip (pirueta giratoria), lo hizo polvo contra el suelo, estrellándole contra el pavimento. Él gruñó dolorido, pero no hizo ningún amago de levantarse.

Dib siguió mirando fijamente como idiota mientras Midge se sacudía. Ella caminó hacia la pared como si no hubiese pasado nada y recogió su mochila. Cuando se giró, miró directamente hacia Dib y saltó.

-¡Dib! ¡Hey! –Saludó. Sonaba casi nerviosa.

Dib no desperdició tiempo yéndose por las ramas.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

Midge les echó un vistazo a los abusones derrotados, como si los viese por primera vez. Volvió a mirar a Dib y se encogió de hombros.

-Soy cinturón negro de cuarto grado –respondió sin dudarlo.

Dib parpadeó, no sabiendo si debía creer eso o no. No importaría si Midge fuera un prodigio entrenado por Bruce Lee, en persona. Ella era pequeña, delgada y se veía como si Dib pudiera partirla en dos si realmente quisiera. Esos tres chicos, especialmente Torque, eran gigantes quienes definitivamente le habían dado problemas a Dib en el pasado. Ella no debería haber sido capaz de darles una paliza tan dura, y mucho menos tan fácilmente.

-Midge-,

-¿Listo para irnos? –preguntó, pasando por encima y esquivando con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Shane. Sonrió brillantemente, no pareciendo preocupada por la situación en absoluto.

Dib suspiró, asumiendo que eso significaba que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta de su parte ahora mismo.

-Sí –resopló. La siguió de vuelta por la escuela al aparcamiento, dejando a los abusones para que se las arreglaran solos. Seguramente estarían muy cabreados una vez que se volvieran a ver, pero Dib sabía que no intentarían nada. No arriesgarían sus reputaciones con alguien sabiendo que habían sido pateados en el trasero por una chica. Dejar en paz a la chica muy pequeña que parecía ser la única amiga del niño loco.

Dib había tenido suficiente. Midge no era normal. Y ahora él tenía todas las intenciones de averiguar exactamente quién era ella y qué quería.

Por una vez, parecía que el universo estaba de su lado.

-Hey, tendré que pirarme de nuestro maratón de Buffy el viernes –le contó mientras conducían a la casa de Dib para alcanzarle allí.

Din elevó una ceja. Midge raramente cancelaba sus planes. La última vez había sido porque su coche no funcionaba bien. Dib todavía no estaba seguro de si esa había sido la verdad, pero el Camry de Midge no parecía exactamente robusto o resistente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Mi madre tiene la noche libre –le contestó Midge, su mirada centrada en la carretera-. Vamos a salir a cenar y a pasar el rato –se giró a él-. Ella está casi siempre trabajando. Sabes cómo es eso.

Dib asintió. Sí sabía cómo era. Además sabía que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para espiar a Midge sin que ella lo supiera. Había inspeccionado su casa numerosas veces sin que ella lo notara, y cada vez acababa con las manos vacías como la primera vez. También, Dib todavía encontraba muy raro que tras meses de ser ‘amigos’, Dib aún no conociera a la madre de Midge.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente Dib-. ¿Cambiamos la fecha, entonces?

Midge sonrió y asintió.

-Incluso haré extra brownies.

Dib nunca admitiría que eso había hecho su boca agua. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía Midge, pero ella hacía un buen trabajo haciendo que Dib olvidara que la comida que preparaba era vegana.

000000000000000

Era un plan arriesgado. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con esto, por temor de que Midge lo pillara. El día de la salida de Midge con su madre, se las arregló para colocarle sutilmente un rastreador microscópico, haciéndolo ver como una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Lo había programado para poder seguirlo desde su móvil, así no tendría que llevar nada extra con él.

Midge le dejó en su casa tras la escuela como siempre. Ellos se despidieron con las manos y Dib la vio conducir lejos. Una vez ella estuvo fuera de vista, Dib caminó por la acera hacia arriba, con el rumbo decidido al garaje.  
En cuanto entró a su casa, fue saludado por un alien verde muy cabreado en su sofá.

-Puede que seas sutíl para esa cabeza-limón estúpida, Dib-bestia, pero como alguien que te ha vigilado por años eres tan obvio como tu enorme cabeza.

Dib gruñó y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Su familia nunca aprendería.

-Hoy no, Zim –le dijo al Irken mientras pasaba enfrente suyo.

Zim le ignoró, siguiéndole todo el camino hasta el garaje.

-Te vi poniéndole el rastreador a Midge. Mis ojos Irken superiores pudieron detectarlo fácilmente –gruñó cuando Dib no le hizo caso-. ¿Estás por lo menos escuchando?

-No realmente –respondió Dib de forma aburrida.

Zim pisoteó el suelo fuertemente.

-¡Escucha a tu gobernante supremo cuando te habla, Dib-peste!

-Mira, Zim, a menos que tengas información esclarecedora que vaya a ayudarme, o incluso salvarme del problema de espiar a Midge, no me importa.

Zim dio zancadas hacia adelante y pinchó con una garra a Dib con dureza en el pecho.

-¿De verdad pensaste que iba a dejarte ir sólo? ¡Conseguirás que tu gigante mollera explote en dos segundos!

Dib frunció el ceño mientras se subía a la vieja nave de Tak y la encendía.

-Tú no vienes conmigo.

-¡Sí, iré!

-¡No!

-¡VOY A IR CONTIGO, HUMANO ESTÚPIDO Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER POR ELLO!

Dib teniendo dificultades para poder expresarse, emitió un gruñido, resistiendo el ansia de golpear la consola con sus puños. Estaban desaprovechando el tiempo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no hagas nada a menos que te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo!?

Zim se mofó.

-Zim hará lo que quiera.

Dib rodó los ojos. El simplemente dejar que Zim le siguiera parecía lo más fácil esa vez. Además, si las cosas acababan empeorando, suponía que podía contar con su apoyo. Ya había visto a Midge liquidar a tres tíos quienes eran mucho más grandes que ella. ¿Quién sabe de qué más era capaz?

En la mayor parte del viaje hubo un silencio tenso, Dib manteniendo un ojo en dónde estaba la manchita de Midge. Le sorprendió descubrir que estaba en la otra parte de la ciudad, lejos de su vecindario. Incluso parecía que podía estar yéndose de la ciudad.

-¿Estás intentando ser descubierto o sólo olvidaste que esta nave tiene un dispositivo de ocultación? –inquirió Zim, sonando irritado.

Dib frunció el ceño. Para ser sincero, se había olvidado, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-A nadie le va a importar de todas formas –dijo, sus ojos fijos en el punto que se movía y en la dirección en la que la nave volaba.

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me disgusta tu tono –le soltó-. Te exijo que dejes de estar deprimido en este instante.

¡No estoy deprimido! –le dijo Dib acaloradamente-. Sólo estoy… -“cansado de intentar hacerle ver a la gente algo que está justo enfrente suyo, sólo para verles enterrar sus cabezas más profundamente en la arena”.

Zim tarareó en respuesta, reclinándose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos. La nave era apenas lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y la acción causó que sus hombros se rozaran. Dib tragó saliva con fuerza, ignorando el calor que había comenzado a extenderse por sus mejillas.

-Tengo una pregunta, Dib-larva –dijo Zim, manteniendo su mirada atenta en la ventana.

Dib suspiró.

-¿Qué, Zim?

Zim se removió en su asiento, causando que su hombro se rozara con el de Dib aún más. Dib trató de alejarse pero se encontró con la pared de la nave. Puf. ¿Por qué había pensado que eso iba a ser una buena idea? Se giró para decirle a Zim que se estuviera quieto, sólo para congelarse cuando se encontró con los intensos ojos lilas.

-Tengo curiosidad –contó Zim, uno de sus ojos entrecerrado-. Siempre parecías tan frustrado de que nadie te creía, y entonces cuando esa Midge-boba aparece y no sólo parece creerte, sino… parece que… le caes bien…

Por un instante, Dib se quedó de piedra antes las palabras y el tono sincero. Dib adoptó una expresión neutral, decidido a no revelar nada.

-¿Y? Tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en que todo es probablemente falso –Incluso tras meses diciéndose a sí mismo aquello, todavía hacía que su estómago se retorciera en repulsión.

Zim asintió, su mirada yéndose a un lado. ¿Estaba…nervioso? ¿Desde cuándo se Zim se ponía nervioso?

-Sólo estoy… sorprendido de que no… recibieras con los brazos abiertos tal cosa, supongo.

Dib se quedó mirándole un momento, inseguro de lo que Zim intentaba conseguir de esa conversación. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos dos había confiado en Midge desde el principio, y Zim había sido mucho más vocal sobre ello. ¿Por qué estaba sacando ese tema, ahora?

-Quizás hace unos años lo hubiera hecho –respondió distraídamente Dib-. Pero, honestamente me sorprendería si encontramos a Midge y descubrimos que ella realmente sólo trata ser mi amiga –suspiró por la nariz-. Esa sería mi suerte. La única vez que alguien quiere ser mi amigo y lo arruino siendo paranoico.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Zim, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Casi parecía tener… una mirada herida, pero tan rápido como Dib la vio, se había ido. El Irken parecía haber cruzado sus brazos más fuerte, como si estuviera intentando protegerse a sí mismo de algo.

-¡Tch! ¡Nadie quiere ser tu amigo, Dib loco! –se mofó. Por poco no sonó tan mordaz como debería.

Dib frunció el ceño, su mente dando vueltas mientras reflexionaba qué podía tener a Zim actuando tan raro. Volvió a pensar en la noche con los zombis holográficos. La noche en la que Zim se había agarrado a su mano y la había mantenido agarrada mientras habían pensado que estaban acabados. Sintió un hormigueo en la mano ante el recuerdo.

Bueno, también podría intentarlo. Tenía al Irken sólo en un sitio confinado, después de todo.

-¿Zim? –le dijo, captando la atención del otro. La expresión de Zim fue bastante neutral al mirar de vuelta a Dib-. ¿Por qué cogiste mi mano en aquel momento con los zombis?

De golpe, Zim estaba escandalizado.

-¡No cogí tu estúpida mano de cerdo! ¡No haría algo como eso!

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Pero, lo hiciste.

-¡No lo hice eres el mentiroso con más mentiras que jamás haya mentido! –gritó Zim.

Dib casi dice algo sarcástico pero se detuvo cuando se fijó en el rostro del Irken. Un matiz de verde bosque se había extendido por sus mejillas. Era casi imposible de percibir con la luz tenue de la nave.

-¿Estás… sonrojándote? –inquirió curioso Dib.

-¡No! –gritó Zim en tono defensivo-. ¡No estoy sonrojándome, horrible criatura apestosa! ¡Zim no se sonroja! ¡Tus estúpidos correctores de visión deben estar rotos!

Dib simplemente siguió mirándole. Zim totalmente estaba sonrojado. Dib ni si quiera sabía que los Irkens tenían la capacidad de sonrojarse. Estaba a punto de presionarle más cuando un fuerte chillido llegó por detrás de ellos. Dib se cubrió la oreja con su mano cuando los dos se giraban.

-¡Amo! –chilló Gir felizmente-. ¡Te encontré!

-¡Gir! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la base! –gritó Zim irritado.

-¡Pero, amo! ¡No tenemos sirope de chocolate!

-¿Cómo si quiera llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó Dib, más preocupado de que el despistado robot selas arreglara para encontrar una manera de entrar a su garaje y a la nave de Tak sin ser detectado.

Cualquier respuesta que Gir pudo haberle dado, Zim la interrumpió.

-¡No importa, Gir! ¡Desobedeciste una orden directa! ¡No hay tacos por una semana!

Para mayor angustia para Dib, el robot estalló en llanto. Dib le dedicó a Zim una mirada mordaz.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco severo?

-¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo manejar a mi robot! –le ladró.

Dib iba a discutir pero la alarma de proximidad del rastreador sonó. Dib giró su atención a la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que Midge había parado de moverse y que se estaban acercando a su ubicación. De acuerdo con el GPS, ella estaba en un parque cercano. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo en un parque a esa hora del día? ¿Especialmente tan lejos?

-Vamos a encontrar un lugar para aterrizar esta cosa –dijo Dib, maniobrando la nave para hacer justamente eso. Tendrían que ir el resto del trayecto a pie. Midge no era como los demás del planeta. Ella definitivamente vería la nave.

Una vez aterrizaron, Dib se tomó el tiempo de armarse, llevando consigo su pistola láser. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero era mejor prevenir antes que curar. Se dio cuenta de cómo Zim sacaba un arma mucho más grande de su PAK. Dib se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué hay contigo y las armas gigantes?

Zim le miró, su expresión reflejando sus pensamientos sobre la pregunta de Dib y cómo de estúpida la creía ser.

-Porque son mejores. ¡Obvio!

-¡Yay! ¡Vamos a hacer estallar cosas! –chilló Gir.

-¡No, Gir! Tú te quedas aquí –ordenó Zim.

-¡Pero quiero ir con vosotros! –Insistió Gir- ¡Seré bueno! ¡Lo prometo! ¿POOOORRR FAAAAVOOOOORRRR?

Dib se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Sólo déjale venir.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Él pondrá en riesgo la misión entera! –Observó Zim.

Dib suspiró. Gir todavía estaba prolongando el “favor” de su frase. No tenían tiempo para eso, y Dib realmente sólo quería quitarse esto de encima.

-Gir, si puedes quedarte requete-muy callado, y quiero decir que no puedes hacer ni un sonido, me aseguraré de que consigas los tacos que Zim no te deja tener.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Gir se transformó en enorme sonrisa y brincó a la cabeza de Dib.

-¡Eres el mejor Mary!

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a desautorizar mi autoridad sobre mi unidad SIR! –Le dijo Zim a Dib, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-Mira, él no iba a detenerse –le respondió Dib impacientemente-. Y no tenemos tiempo de estar de brazos cruzados. Además, si está con nosotros no puede hacer nada para arruinar las cosas.

Zim gruñó.

-¡Bien! –Miró a Gir-. Pero, Gir, si arruinas esto voy a enviarte al planeta Mugre, ¿me escuchaste?

-Alto y claro, amo –respondió Gir, saludando a Zim al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían temporalmente rojos.

-¿Hay un planeta llamado Mugre? –preguntó Dib con recelo.

-¡Eso es irrelevante! –dijo Zim desdeñosamente.

Dib simplemente suspiró, decidiendo por el momento que realmente no le importaba lo suficiente. Revisó su teléfono para asegurarse de que Midge no se había movido del punto en el que había estado. No lo había hecho.

-Vamos, Chico Espacial.

Cuando se acercaron, empezaron a deslizarse más silenciosamente. Gir, por algún milagro, estaba en silencio cómo había prometido, mayoritariamente tarareando alguna canción en voz baja. Había un buen amontonamiento de árboles y arbustos alrededor del parque, así que esconderse era bastante fácil. Mantuvieron sus pisadas ligeras mientras se aproximaban a la ubicación de Midge, encontrándola de pie en la mitad de uno de los caminos de los que corrían por allí. Ella constantemente vigilaba su reloj de muñeca. ¿A quién esperaba?

-¡Pst! ¡Hey Mary! –Susurró Gir, todavía subido a su cabeza- ¿Qué hace Bola de Nieve allí?

Dib elevó una ceja. ¿Bola de Nieve? Sacudió su cabeza. Gir le llamaba a él Mary. No le hizo caso al comentario y murmuró en voz baja.

-Bueno, una cosa es segura, que definitivamente no se está encontrando con su madre.

-¡Tch! –se burló Zim- Por supuesto que no. Su unidad maternal está probablemente en su planeta preguntándose si ella está muerta o no.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La expresión de Zim demostraba cómo de enfadado estaba.

-¿En serio no te has percatado de que esa enana malvada es Lazurothiana?

Eso hizo que Dib se confundiera aún más.

-Er… ¿no? –Dijo, su mirada saltando entre Zim y Midge-. ¿Qué es una Lazurothiana?

Zim soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Son las habitantes del planeta Lazuroth. ¡Obvio!

¡Son gente de nieve! –Gir se metió en la conversación.

Dib consideró esa información. Él no había exactamente pensado en Midge como una alienígena, pero en ese punto no le sorprendía. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-Oh, sí, porque tú totalmente me habrías creído a mí, a tu mayor enemigo –dijo Zim alargando las palabras. Dib estaba un poco en shock por el uso del sarcasmo-. Estaba esperando a que tuviera alguna evidencia. Entonces la vi derrotar al monstruo de Torque y sus subordinados. Tenía un plan para capturarla y forzarla a confesar pero entonces vi que tú también lo habías visto todo –miró a Dib con franqueza-. Entonces hoy te vi ponerle el rastreador. Aparentemente no eres tan estúpido como pensaba.

Dib entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, volviendo a poner los ojos en Midge. Ella no se había movido, simplemente miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de muñeca. Entonces ella miraba alrededor y tamborileaba con su pie. Dib no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podían estar esperando, así que se dio cuenta de que también podía conseguir cuánta más información pudiera.

-Así que, ¿cuánto sabes sobre Lazuroth? –Le preguntó a Zim- ¿Por qué crees que está ella aquí? –La idea de un alien más tratando de conquistar su planeta hacía que Dib se sintiera enfermo. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas con el Irken detrás suya constantemente intentando conquistar. De todos modos, también sabía que si ese fuera el aso, Zim habría intentado acabar con Midge hace mucho tiempo.

-No estoy seguro –respondió Zim, mirando con furia a Midge al otro lado del camino-. Los Lazurothianos no son conquistadores. Ellos casi nunca salen del planeta, e incluso los que salen son diplomáticos.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-¿Es posible que ella simplemente… se escapara?

-Improbablemente –replicó Zim de mal humor-. En Lazuroth, las féminas viven vidas confortables y agradables mientras que los varones son usados para trabajos forzados y, er, reproducción.

-¡Bebés! –canturreó Gir, afortunadamente un poco bajo.

Dib se encogió, incapaz de evitar el calor de su rostro. ¿Un planeta donde las mujeres reinaban y los hombres eran mantenidos básicamente como esclavos? ¿Quizás incluso esclavos sexuales? Conocía a un par de chicas de su clase que estarían eufóricas por tal cosa. Él, sin embargo, simplemente se encontró afectado mientras un horroroso pensamiento se le pasó por la mente.

-No crees que ella esté… ¿tras de mí por eso, verdad?

Zim se tensó notablemente. Parecía como que podría matar a Midge ahí mismo y ahora mismo.

-Será mejor que no esté –rugió. Levantó la vista, enterándose de que Dib estaba mirándole fijamente-. Quiero decir, según ella, no tenía ningún interés en ti, y es más, está ya emparejada para siempre.

-¿Emparejada para siempre?

Zim asintió.

-El colgante que lleva. Lo has notado, ¿no?

Dib le echó un vistazo a Midge, viendo por un segundo el amuleto triangular que pendía de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué hay con él?

Zim gruñó.

-¡Realmente no sabes nada! Es llamado un Orok.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿Un Orok?

-¡Sí! –respondió irritado Zim-. Es un amuleto de unión que los Irkens usan para reclamar a sus parejas.

Ahora Dib estaba simplemente confuso.

-¿Pensé que habías dicho que ella era Lazurothiana?

-¡Lo es! –Insistió Zim, sonando frustrado.

-¿Entonces qué estás-,

-¡Ella afirma que está emparejada a un Irken! –Siseó Zim- ¡Lo es que es una MENTIRA porque es IMPOSIBLE!

Dib siguió mirándole, embobado con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Ella… ¿te dijo eso?

-Sí –respondió Zim-. Junto con algo de basura sobre como sus motivos eran puros y buenos y blah, blah, blah. Saco mentiroso de basura.

La curiosidad venció a Dib. Había estudiado a los Irkens por años, intentando encontrar ventajas para ayudar a proteger a la Tierra en caso de que Zim alguna vez consiguiera realmente traer a la Armada a sus cabezas. Su cultura, incluyendo sus rituales de cortejo, sin embargo, no era algo que alguna vez hubiera investigado. Nunca fue importante. De todos modos, no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender sobre ello ahora.

-No sabía que los Irken tenían parejas de por vida.

Zim se tensó nuevamente, su mandíbula apretada. No se encontraría con los ojos de Dib.

-No las tienen –dijo.

-Pero acabas de decir-,

-Dije que ella mentía, ¿no es así? –Le recordó Zim a Dib-. Los Irkens no se emparejan. No desde que los Cerebros de Control se implementaron. Es asqueroso, estúpido y está completamente prohibido.

Dib abrió y cerró su boca muchas veces, intentando encontrar palabras. Estaba absolutamente perplejo. ¿Por qué Irk prohibiría el emparejarse? Claro, Dib sabía que ahora se reproducían mediante la clonación, pero aun así no parecía ser una buena excusa. ¿Ellos creían que si algo no era necesario eso lo convertía automáticamente en algo horrible?

Entonces, otro pensamiento golpeo a Dib.

-Zim, ¿cómo conseguiste toda esta información de Midge, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Zim se ampliaron y ese color verde bosque volvió a su rostro.

-Oh, er, ya sabes. ¡La intimidé con mi gran y poderosa mirada de la RUINA!

-¡Eso no es cierto, Amo! –Dijo Gir- Tú dijiste que Bola de Nieve te lo dijo porque se dio cuenta de que tú-,

-¡Gir calla o te incineraré! –siseó Zim.

Dib elevó una ceja hacia él.

-Te estás sonrojando de nuevo.

-¡No es cierto! –Discutió Zim-. ¡Ahora cierra tu boca de maíz! ¡Alguien se acerca!

Dib aceptó la distracción, inspeccionando para ver a alguien acercándose a Midge. Sobrepasaba por mucho a la pequeña chica, y a Dib le tomó un minuto el reconocer el pelo marrón y los ojos verdes.

-¿¡Qué hace ese horrible Recolocador aquí!? –rugió Zim en voz baja.

Sip, ahí termina. Hasta el próximo mes (eso espero).


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En caso de que se pregunten las alturas de los personajes, nuestra querida autora nos adelanta la de los protagonistas en centímetros de Polaris:  
> Dek: 190 cm.  
> Midge: 152 cm (Sigue siendo más alta que yo XD)  
> Zim: 163 cm.  
> Dib: 185 cm.  
> Además, ¿conocéis esa canción triste para los funerales de los militares? Esa es Taps.  
> Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn tenemos los derechos de autor de Invader Zim.

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

Capítulo 6

Dib frunció el ceño confuso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dek ahí? ¿Y cómo demonios él y Midge se conocían?

-Te tomó bastante tiempo –le dijo Midge a Dek, acercándose hacia el chico alto.

Dek se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que Tak no iba a irse a destruir algo mientras estaba fuera –le explicó.

Midge parecía particularmente disgustada.

-Sigo sin confiar en esa pequeña zorra Irken –exclamó en un gruñido grave. Aún después de que Zim le dijera que la chica era una alienígena, Dib estaba en shock al ver que ella sabía la especie de Zim y Tak sin que él se lo hubiera dicho nunca.

-¿Zorra? –dijo Dek, sonando divertido.

-¡Sabes a qué me refiero! –Dijo Midge a la defensiva- He estado sospechando de ella desde el principio. Ella apareció de la nada queriendo cooperar a cambio de casi nada, y ahora está aquí para “ayudarnos”.

-¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ella está interactuando conmigo? –inquirió Dek con una sonrisa irónica.

Las mejillas de Midge se colorearon. Dib tomó nota de que en vez de rosa, se volvían de un lila suave. Se preguntó si quizás ella estaba usando alguna clase de (posiblemente con defectos) disfraz.

-¡No! ¡No tiene que ver!

Dek rodó los ojos.

-Te creo totalmente –le dijo-. Ahora bien, no creo que me hicieras venir todo el camino hasta aquí para que pudieras quejarte por millonésima vez de Tak.

Midge emitió un gruñido que le hizo pensar a Dib en un gato, y esa vez no hubo equivocaciones acerca de cómo sus ojos brillaron en azul neón. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó aliento. Cuando los abrió, el brillo no estaba. Miró directamente a los ojos de Dek, teniendo que estirar la cabeza.

-Quiero contarles todo –ella dijo en voz baja.

Dek le dedicó una mirada indulgente.

-Midge, hemos hablado de esto-,

-¡Esto no es justo para ellos, Dek! –Insistió Midge- ¡Ellos merecen saber por qué estamos realmente aquí! ¡No puedo seguir mintiéndole a Dib de esta manera!

Dib sintió algo retorcerse en su pecho. ¿De verdad ella se estaba sintiendo culpable?

-¡Te dije que no te encariñaras! –Alegó Dek severamente- ¡Te dije que deberíamos haber mandado a otra persona para encargarse esta tarea! ¡Pero no! ¡Insististe en que tenías que dar con el chico tú! ¡Con él y con su “archienemigo destinado”.

-¡No me voy a disculpar por eso! –Rebatió Midge- Dek, sé que nos escucharán si sólo-,

-¿Qué demonios te hace decir eso? –Cuestionó Dek, cruzando sus brazos-. Zim una completa bala perdida (impredecible) y por tus importes parece que Dib sólo te tolera más o menos.

-¿¡Bala perdida?! –Siseó Zim. Dib colocó su mano sobre su boca antes de que pudiera empezara a vociferar.

-¡Porque no confían en mí, y no puedo culparlos! –Gritó Midge, pisando fuerte con su pie-. Dek, por favor, podemos simplemente-,

Se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose del miedo.

-¡AGACHATE! –Chilló, tirando al chico tan alto al suelo. Segundos después un disparo resonó en el aire, quemando el suelo donde Dek había estado anteriormente.

-¿Qué demonios? –Habló sin pensar Dib, inspeccionando el cielo más allá de los árboles. Gritó cuando sintió unos dientes clavarse en la mano que tenía en la boca de Zim-. ¡Ow! ¡Zim, idiota!

-¡Cómo TE ATREVES a contenerme, patética rata apestosa! –rugió Zim. Elevó la mirada ante la vista de luces parpadeando tras los árboles-. ¿Hey? ¿Esa no es la nave de Tak?

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Dib, mirando hacia arriba. En efecto, pudo ver la nave de Tak, junto a una segunda nave Irken que no había visto jamás-. ¿Pero qué-,

-¿Dib?

Dib se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de Midge. Ella estaba siendo sujetada por Dek, viéndose herida. Cuando Dib miró abajo vio que le habían dado en el tobillo por el disparo que había ido hacia Dek. Dib no pudo evitar quedarse mirando.

Su sangre era azul.

-¿¡Vosotros dos podríais explicar QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE BLOOP ESTÁ PASANDO!? –Exigió saber Zim, elevando un dedo acusador a Midge y Dek.

-¡Hey mirad! –Dijo Gir emocionado-. ¡Es Tammy!

¿Tammy? Pensó Dib confuso. Se preguntó si sólo era cómo Gir llamaba a Tak. Volvió su atención de vuelta a las naves.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme mi nave!

-¿Tú nave? –Preguntó con desagrado Tak- ¡Esta es mi nave, miserable pedazo de basura!

-¡Perra! –Gritó Midge, ira adorando su voz-. ¿¡Qué te prometieron!?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, babosa Lazurothiana! –Replicó Tak.

La segunda nave se cernió cerca, y un objetivo láser apuntó directamente a Dek.

-¡Ríndete ahora, Abominación! –Ordenó el otro Irken.

La expresión de Dek se volvió desafiante.

-Bésame el trasero.

-Respuesta incorrecta –gruñó Tak.

Las naves empezaron a disparar indiscriminadamente. Dek alzó en brazos a Midge y salió disparado corriendo. Dib se dio cuenta de que por ahora esa era probablemente la mejor idea, saliendo corriendo tras ellos. Vio a Zim haciendo lo mismo por su visión periférica. Gir se aferró a su cabeza, riendo de manera demencial.

-¡Mary! ¡Necesitamos palos luminosos para la fiesta! –dijo emocionadamente.

-Créeme, Gir, esa es la última cosa que necesitamos –gritó Dib.

-Midge, agarra mi comunicador –le dijo Dek a la chica en sus brazos. Midge escarbó en su bolsillo antes de sacarlo y pulsar un botón-. ¡Yara! ¿Me recibes? –Gritó.

Una voz femenina contestó.

-Alto y claro, Capitán.

-Enciende los motores –ordenó bruscamente-. Te enviaremos nuestra posición. Nos iremos en breve.

-¡Sí, señor!

Dib entrecerró los ojos, viendo cómo Midge empezaba a teclear algo en el comunicador.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? –Exigió.

-Lo explicaremos luego –le contestó Dek-. Si los dos no queréis convertiros en una barbacoa más os vale seguirnos.

-¡No os voy a seguir a ninguna parte! -Espetó Dib a los gritos, apenas escapando de un disparo directo.

-¡Dib! –Chilló Midge. Era extraño cómo de vulnerable se veía ahora mismo, siendo tan pequeña, y siendo llevada por Dek-. ¡Por favor… por favor danos una oportunidad para explicar!

Dib frunció el ceño, intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta ante su frase desesperada. Por ahora, tenía que mantenerse concentrado. Aún podía escuchar a esas naves justo detrás de ellos. Cualquier momento de duda podía ser en una oportunidad para Tak y su amigo. Entonces Dib se fijó en que Dek miraba por encima de su hombro, sus ojos ampliándose.

-¡AGACHAOS! –Gritó, abrazando a Midge más cerca mientras saltaba fuera del camino.

-¡Amo cuidado! –Lloró Gir.

Dib echó un vistazo tras él, sólo teniendo tiempo de ver el misil precipitándose hacia Zim. Reaccionó sin pensar, derribando al Irken contra el suelo. El misil no les alcanzó por un ápice.

-¡Dib-peste! ¡Te exijo que me sueltes en este instante! –Gritó Zim, apartando a Dib.

Dib le miró mal.

-Sí, de nada, estúpido lagarto.

-¡Mary, estás ‘rdiendo! –Dijo Gir.

-Qué- ¡AH! –Algo caliente le acarició la espalda a Dib, y se giró para encontrarse con que su gabardina estaba, ciertamente, en llamas por el estallido. Rápidamente, se sacó la prenda y empezó a pisotearlo para apagar las llamas. Suspiró derrotado cuando se dio cuenta de que no había servido de nada. El abrigo estaba arruinado.

Gir sin evitarlo empezó a silbar Taps.

-¡Venga! –Vociferó Dek, alzando a Midge en brazos una vez más-. ¡No queda mucho!

Dib resopló, dejando atrás a regañadientes su gabardina hecha jirones. Zim estaba a su lado, viéndose disgustado.

-Si hacen algún movimiento en falso –le dijo Zim a Dib, su voz grave y amenazante-, voy a arrancarles sus estúpidas cabezas y a usarlas como pantallas de lámparas.

-¿Podemos convertir a Bola de Nieve en una lámpara de lava? –Preguntó Gir esperanzado.

Dib sintió un escalofrío. Casi le preguntó “¿Por qué tu robot es tan perturbador?” pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo. Además, él prácticamente ya sabía la respuesta.

El grupo llegó a un espacio abierto más allá de las barras del parque. Dek posó a Midge en su pie bueno y le dejó apoyarse en él mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Parecía una especie de mando. Dek presionó un botón, y lo que Dib tenía como el paisaje de enfrente empezó a moverse, revelando una puerta invisible al esta moverse.

-Entrad –ordenó Dek.

-¡No vamos a ir a ninguna parte contigo, beluga! –gritó Zim desafiante.

-¡Si queréis vivir, vendréis! –Discutió Dek, señalando a algo tras ellos. Dib se giró. Las naves se acercaban. Se encontró con la mirada de Zim, dándose cuenta de que no tenían realmente opciones en ese momento. Dib suspiró y pasó a toda velocidad por la puerta siendo el primero, Zim pasando junto a él empujándole poco después. Dek fue a su retaguardia mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, Midge segura en sus brazos. Ella pulsó un botón del comunicador que tenía en la mano.

-¡Yara! ¡Despega! –ordenó por el aparato.

-¡Sí, señora! –Respondió Yara. Dek pasó a empujones por Dib y Zim, dirigiéndose al pasillo. Dib podía sentir cómo la nave empezaba a moverse. Miró a Zim por un instante, antes de decidir que sería mejor mantener a la vista a Midge y a Dek. Los siguieron a lo que parecía ser la parte delantera de la nave, mirando cómo Dek tomaba asiento en la silla vacía del centro. Recordó que esa chica por el comunicador había llamado a Dek “Capitán”.

Entonces, los ojos de Dib se abrieron al máximo al ver a los demás individuos de la nave. En el sitio del piloto había una mujer, quizás siendo la mujer con la que Dek y Midge habían estado hablando. Su piel era de color plateado, y rastas que parecían de carne salían de su cabeza. Sus ojos parecían blancos, con pupilas afiladas. Detrás de ella había una criatura enorme que se parecía bastante a un tiburón, con grandes ojos, una gran boca y varias hileras de dientes. Él gruñó y accionó interruptores por aquí y por allá, manteniéndose alerta.

-Sácanos de inmediato de aquí –ordenó Dek a la mujer color plata. Entonces miró tras él-. ¡Milgor!

-¿Sí, Capitán? –siseó una voz que parecía estar en cierto punto sorbiendo. Su propietario se aproximó, haciendo que Dib se quedara pasmado mirando aún más. Era muy pequeño, incluso más pequeño que Midge, con la piel grumosa y naranja y cuatro ojos. En vez de brazos tenía un tentáculo a cada lado y cuatro más en lugar de piernas.

-Lleva a la doctora Cuppari al compartimento médico-,

-No es necesario –dijo Midge desdeñosamente-. Sólo ve a por mí bolsa médica.

Milgor los miró a ambos, pareciendo confuso. Dek suspiró.

-Haz lo que ella dice –una vez Milgor se escabulló fuera de la sala, Dek frunció el ceño ante Midge-. Terca –le manifestó.

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Perdóname si quiero saborear el poder sentarme en el regazo del Capitán –respondió a la ligera.

-¡Amo, ese parece un pulpo! –Chilló Gir, saltando al hombro de Zim y señalando a Milgor mientras se iba.

Zim abrió la boca para contestar pero la nave sufrió una sacudida repentina, causando que Dib perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás. Se chocó directamente con Zim.

-¿¡Podrías mirar hacia dónde vas, Dib-peste!? –aulló Zim, empujando lejos al humano.

Dib le miró con mala cara.

-¡Eso no fue por mi culpa!

-Sube los escudos, Krugg -Dek se dirigió al alienígena que parecía un tiburón.

-Ya estoy en ello –replicó Krugg, accionando un par de interruptores a su derecha.

Dek asintió.

-Tan pronto como pasemos la atmósfera deberás propulsarnos, Yara.

Eso llamó la atención de Dib.

-¿Propulsarnos? ¿¡Tenéis un motor de curvatura/warp!?

-¡Tch! Todas las naves tienen motor warp –respondió Midge-. Menos las naves de sondeo más comunes.

-¡Eso son mentiras, Midge-comadreja! –Dijo Zim de forma acusadora-. ¡Mi Crucero Voot superior no tiene motor warp!

Midge parpadeó.

-Como acabo de decir. Las naves de sondeo comunes no tienes motor warp.

-¡MIENTES!

-¡No podemos usar un motor warp! –Insistió Dib, entrando en pánico de repente-. ¡Eso significaría que dejaríamos la Tierra! ¡Tengo que llegar a casa! Alguien podría- -se detuvo. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? La única persona que realmente se preocuparía por su ausencia sería Gaz, e incluso ella asumiría por al menos un par de días que estaba fuera con alguna aventura fortuita. Suspiró-. No importa.

-O usamos el motor warp y los perdemos o seremos disparados –explicó firmemente Dek.

-¡Vamos a hacer el túnel del tiempo! ¡YEY! –vitoreó Gir.

-Larvas estúpidas –dijo Zim, entornando un ojo-. ¿Acaso tu nave no tiene armas?

-Las tiene –explicó Dek-. Pero no podemos permitirnos el desperdiciar energía.

-¿Qué clase de tecnología anticuada usa esta embarcación que lo limita así? –reclamó Zim.

Dek le lanzó una mirada exasperada a Midge.

-¿Por qué lo querías a él, de nuevo?

Midge simplemente le sonrió mientras Milgor volvía con su bolsa médica. La agarró con un rápido gracias y empezó a trabajar en su tobillo. Desde donde Dib estaba, la herida no parecía muy profunda. Sólo sangraba bastante.  
-Capitán –llamó la piloto de piel plata-, hemos traspasado la atmósfera con éxito.

-Bien –dijo Dek-. Sácanos de aquí, Yara.

Yara asintió, sus rastas balanceándose al hacerlo. Ella accionó varios interruptores antes de agarrar una palanca verde a su derecha. Presionó un botón naranja en la consola que tenía encima y dijo con claridad:

-Que todos los miembros de la tripulación se preparen para el warp.

-Agarraos –les dijo Dek a Dib y a Zim por encima de su hombro.

Hubo una sacudida repentina, y Dib fue arrojado desequilibrándose. Su espalda se chocó con la pared más cerca, y se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio. Zim, sin embargo, no tuvo problema plantando sus pies en el suelo. Años de entrenamiento y el haber estado en muchas naves que deformaban el espacio-tiempo le habían dado una gran abundancia de experiencia en esa área.

Incluso sabiendo eso, Dib no pudo evitar sentirse envidioso.

Entonces, tan pronto como comenzó acabó. La nave se estabilizó y Yara accionó la palanca a su estado original de nuevo. Dib podía ver a lo que había fuera por la ventana frontal, encontrando un manto enorme de estrellas. No había ningún planeta a la vista.

-Mantennos a esta velocidad un rato, Yara –ordenó Dek a la vez que se levantaba de su silla. Levantó a Midge gentilmente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Midge rodó los ojos.

-Cojeo, pero viviré.

Dek sólo asintió antes de girarse y enfrentar a Dib y a Zim.

-¿Vosotros dos queréis respuestas? Seguidme.

Salieron del puente de mando, Midge siguiéndoles. Ella tenía una pequeña cojera al caminar, algo que Dek compensaba reduciendo su velocidad caminando. Dib entrecerró los ojos y zapateó tras ellos. Sabía que Zim no estaría muy atrás de él.

-¿Por qué los dos no empiezan diciéndonos quiénes sois realmente? –Exigió Dib. Estaba cansado de correr, furioso por haber sido engañado y también seguía muy enfadado y amargado por haber perdido su gabardina. Realmente no estaba de humor para más juegos.

Midge y Dek se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas. Midge suspiró y se giró hacia ellos, arremangándose las mangas de su chaqueta. Pulsó un botón en su rejo de muñeca, y su disfraz se evaporó. Su pelo pasó del rubio al blanco nevoso, aunque sus ojos permanecieron de un azul brillante. Su piel adquirió un brillo apenas visible y motitas azul oscuro contornearon donde le nacía el pelo y hacia abajo por los costados de su cuello. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sus orejas terminaban en punta, Dib hubiera dicho que probablemente ella no necesitaría un disfraz para nada.

-¡Ves! ¡Personas de nieve! –Señaló Gir felizmente.

Dek parecía más vacilante, pero eventualmente pulsó un botón en su reloj de muñeca. Su transformación fue un poco más dramática. Se habían ido el pelo marrón, la piel bronceada y el iris verde de sus ojos. Fueron remplazados con dos antenas ligeramente curvas, piel verde oliva y ojos muy grandes, parecidos a los de un bicho con la misma tonalidad de verde esmeralda que tenía disfrazado.

Dib se encontró a si mismo boquiabierto en silencio. Zim fue mucho más vocal en el asunto.

-¿¡Eres Irken!?

-Técnicamente –respondió Dek, continuando el guiarles pasillo abajo-, soy medio Irken. Ahora, venid, tenemos un montón de cosas sobre las que hablar.

Zim parecía estar muy afectado.

-¿¡M-Medio Irken!? ¡Imposible! –Declaró Zim-. ¡No hay manera posible en la que puedas ser medio Irken! ¡Somos clones superiores de la impresionantez superior!

Dek simplemente se giró ligeramente y señaló su espalda. Su espalda vacía.

-Cómo puedes ver, no tengo un PAK, y no me estoy consumiendo –dijo-. Y como debes saber perfectamente, los Irkens todavía tienen la habilidad de reproducirse a la manera anticuada-,

-¡Irkens defectuosos, querrás decir! –Chilló Zim. Dib estaba un poco atónito por cómo Zim se estaba tomando la información tan horriblemente.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-Díselo al Invasor Zon.

Zim miró boquiabierto al híbrido.

-¡MIENTES!

-Te lo aseguro, no miento –le respondió calmadamente Dek.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿Quién es el Invasor Zon?

-¡Él es solo el Invasor más famoso que haya vivido jamás! –Explicó Zim. Dib se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente-. ¡Conquistó DOCE planetas antes de esfumarse misteriosamente! –Miró con furia a Dek-. ¡No hay manera de que un miembro tan respetado y reverenciado de la Élite Irken fuera un Defecto!

Dek entornó un ojo.

-Guau. Realmente no sabes nada, ¿no es así? –Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza-. Lo que sea. Piensa lo que quieras. Pero no estoy mintiendo. El Invasor Zon se esfumó misteriosamente porque él y mi madre Vortiana huyeron antes de que el Imperio pudiera descubrir que ella estaba embarazada -entrecerró los ojos. Zim todavía se veía entre encolerizado e histérico-. Mira, hay un montón de cosas que no sabes. Cosas que aprendí la última vez que estuve en Irk. Pero eso puede esperar. Tenemos otras cosas que discutir.

Dib y Zim continuaron siguiéndoles de mala gana. Encontraron a una sala que parecía un área para pequeñas reuniones, con una mesa en forma de óvalo y con sillas grises rodeándola. Dek se sentó en una silla en el sitio más alejado de la sala, Midge sentándose en el sitio junto a él.

-¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta? –Le preguntó Dek a Dib.

Dib lo hizo, todavía con el ceño fruñido. Toda la situación era molesta. Ahora estaban en una nave, a años luz de la Tierra, con dos personas que los habían estado engañando desde el principio. Dirigió una mirada mordaz a Midge mientras él y Zim se sentaban. Ella tenía la decencia de mirar hacia abajo a la mesa.

-Puedes sacarte el disfraz, ya sabes –agregó Dek a Zim, reclinándose en su asiento.

Zim dudó, pero aceptó la oferta. Los contactos siempre picaban y la peluca irritaba sus sensibles antenas. Puso los artículos de vuelta en su PAK. Le dedicó a Dek una mirada asesina.

-Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido –se quejó-. Si lo que estabas diciendo es verdad, todos lo sabrían.

Dek rodó los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que el Imperio aparecería y diría que uno de sus mejores soldados era un Defecto? ¿Realmente estás tan ciego?

-Dek –dijo Midge en un tono de advertencia.

Dib frunció el ceño ante eso, en verdad no importándole ahora mismo la charla de los Defectuosos o de los Invasores. Tenía otras preocupaciones.

-¿Vosotros dos vais a explicaros? Porque si no honestamente no me importa una mierda lo que tengáis que decir.

Dek suspiró.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Dib miró letalmente justamente a Midge.

-¿Qué hay de el por qué fingías querer ser mi amiga?

Midge se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No estaba fingiendo!

Dib cerró sus manos en puños. Había sabido que no era real. Se lo había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces en los pasados meses. Pero eso no hacía que el engaño doliera menos.

-¡Me mentiste! –Espetó Dib-. ¡Sobre todo!

-¡Sí –retrucó Midge amargamente-, porque contarte que no era humana inmediatamente hubiera ido tan bien!

Fue el turno de Dib para quedarse boquiabierto, sintiéndose completamente ofendido.

-¿De veras crees que te hubiera tratado de alguna manera distinta?

-¡Me contaste que la primera vez que conociste a Zim intentaste inmediatamente capturarle!

-¡Tenía once! –Gritó Dib- ¡Y él estaba intentando conquistar mi planeta!

-¡Tenías sospechas de mí desde el principio, Dib! –Rugió Midge, su voz rompiéndose y sus ojos azules brillando ligeramente- ¡Dudo mucho que si desde el principio te hubiera dicho qué era, hubieras creído algo de lo que tenía que decir! ¿¡En qué me hubiera hecho diferente!?

Un silencio sofocante lo continuó. Dib no pudo evitar reflexionar esas palabras. Quería decir que si quizás Midge hubiera sido honesta desde el principio, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero… no podía. ¿Su relación con Zim le habría hartado tanto como para pensar que cualquier extraterrestre era instantáneamente el enemigo?

De todos modos, no era como si fuera a admitir nada.

-¡Zim también sospechaba de ti! ¿Por qué no le gritas a él?

-Porque sus razones para no confiar en mí no tenían prácticamente nada que ver con mi raza –respondió sin dudar Midge.

Zim gruñó y la miró mal.

-¡Cierra el pico, niña de nieve!

Dek se aclaró la garganta.

-Si los tres habéis terminado –dijo, sonando irritado-, permitidme arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto. Primero de todo, Dek es mi nombre real. Obviamente mi apellido, Nazo, no es real. En verdad era el nombre de mi madre, y el nombre de esta nave. De todos modos, como visteis antes, el Imperio me ha apodado “La Abominación”. Esto es por el hecho de que soy medio Irken y medio Vortiano –entonces se encogió de hombros-. También, quizás haya matado como a veinte de sus soldados la última vez que estuve en Irk.

Dib dejó que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de sí mismo.

-Em… ¿qué es un Vortiano?

-Es la raza principal del planeta Vort –explicó Dek-. Solían ser un aliado igualitario de Irk, pero ha pasado mucho desde que eso acabó –Ajustó su postura ligeramente-. Volviendo al tema. Soy el capitán de esa tripulación. Somos llamados el Equipo Nébula, y somos las Fuerzas Especiales de la Flota Galáctica.

-¿Qué es la Flota Galáctica? –Preguntó Dib.

-Es el nombre de la organización militar de la Alianza Galáctica, la democracia planetaria más grande del universo –respondió Midge-. La única entidad que la rivaliza es el Imperio Irken.

-Hace bastantes años, el Imperio Irken y la Alianza Galáctica hicieron un pacto –continuó Dek-. Ellos podían seguir expandiendo su imperio siempre y cuando dejaran a los planetas considerados Galácticos en paz.

Frunció el ceño.

-Sin embargo, hace casi 8 años terrícolas lo rompieron cuando asignaron a uno de sus Invasores al planeta Meekrob.

-¿Y? –Comentó Zim a la defensiva- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?

-Meekrob justo se había unido a la Alianza –explicó Midge-. Así que, por supuesto, el Consejo Galáctico estaba muy cabreado.

-Sin embargo, nuestro actual líder piensa que una guerra a toda escala con el Imperio Irken debería ser evitada si es posible –dijo Dek-. Por ahora, la mayoría de nuestra flota está al margen de los planetas, y nosotros, el quipo de las Fuerzas Especiales, hemos sido asignados a ayudar a la Resisty.

-¿La Resisty?

-Un grupo rebelde clandestino formado por varias especies que el Imperio ha sometido –respondió Dek-. Ellos tienen el personal pero muy pocos recursos. Por suerte, el Equipo Nébula es lo mejor de lo mejor, y tenemos todos los recursos.

Dib daba golpecitos en la mesa con un dedo impacientemente.

-Estás olvidando un detalle importante –agregó-. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?

Dek sonrió un poco.

-Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas preguntado –dijo, pulsando algunos botones en la pequeña consola junto a él. Una pantalla holográfica apareció en la mitad de la mesa, reproduciendo lo que parecían ser dos archivos diferentes. El de la izquierda tenía dos imágenes de Zim, una con su disfraz y una sin él. El de la derecha tenía una imagen bastante horrible de Dib del anuario de la eskuela-. Lo mejor del Equipo Nébula es que tenemos permitido reclutar gente de fuera de la Alianza Galáctica.

-¡Oooooh, booooniiiitooooo! –cantó Gir.

Dib, por el otro lado, estaba más intimidado que impresionado.

-¿Pero qué-,?

-Estos son los archivos que tenemos de vosotros –explicó Dek-. Hemos estado siguiéndoos el paso por ya mucho tiempo. Especialmente a ti, Dib.

Dib retrocedió ante eso.

-¿¡A mí!?

-Sí.

-… ¿Por qué?

Dek y Midge intercambiaron miradas, ambos viéndose perplejos por la confusión de Dib.

-Vamos a empezar por el hecho de que has sido capaz de resistir frente a frente con un Irken desde que tenías once años –expuso Dek-. Vamos a añadir a eso que puedes escribir y leer Irken de manera muy fluidamente. Sus habilidades para hacker no rivalizan con nadie que jamás haya visto. Puedes construir aparatos de mera basura. Tu CI es el doble que el de cualquier humano. Y para rematar todo eso –le echó un vistazo a Midge, que de repente se movía incómoda a la vez que su rostro se coloreaba. Su sonrojo era de un azul claro-, Midge me dice que tienes una perseverancia que iguala a la de muy pocos.

Dib miró a Midge, fijándose en que ella no podía siquiera levantar los ojos de la mesa. De alguna manera apreciaba que ella pensara tan bien de él. Casi le hacía sentirse culpable por estar tan enfadado con ella. Casi.  
-Así que el Dib es menos estúpido que los otros patéticos humanos –dijo Zim, sonando aburrido-. ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Qué tiene que ver esto con Zim!?

Dek volvió a mirar a Midge. Ella subió sus pies a la silla y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, como si intentara esconderse.

-Midge también es responsable de eso. Ella insistió en intentar reclutarte también.

Dib elevó una ceja. Ya habían usado la palabra reclutar una vez.

-¿Eh?

-Queremos reclutaros a los dos para el Equipo Nébula –explicó mejor y más claramente Dek-. Contigo, Dib, hemos estado literalmente esperando a que alcanzaras la edad adulta. Y con la insistencia de Midge –Midge enterró su rostro en sus rodillas-, creemos que Zim podría resultar siendo un aliado valioso.

-Bueno, al menos tenéis buen gusto –dijo Zim engreídamente-. SOY increíble, después de todo.

Miró hacia arriba, con la intención de admirar la lista de las maravillosas cosas que el Equipo Nébula había registrado en su archivo. Cuando finalmente le dio una buena ojeada, su cara se convirtió en una de consternación.  
-Baja esa carpeta –exigió Zim, su tono de forma oscura.

Dib frunció el ceño. No le había prestado mucha atención a los ficheros antes. Sabía que era probablemente hipócrita, pero no podía evitar el sentirse incómodo. De todos modos, ante las extrañas palabras de Zim, le echó un vistazo más de cerca. Abrió la boca incrédulo al leer el archivo de Zim.

Nombre: Zim

Raza: Irken

Edad: 212 (en años Irken)

Rango(s): Anteriormente inventor de armas, Anteriormente Invasor, Dron para el Servicio de Comida.

Ubicación: Tierra, Sistema Solar (Permanentemente exiliado del Imperio Irken)

Dib se detuvo ante eso. ¿Exiliado? Eso… no podía estar bien. ¡Zim era un Invasor! ¡Un villano horrible que quería destruir su planeta! ¿Por qué ese fichero decía que anteriormente era un Invasor? ¿Y exiliado?

Su mirada bajó a Zim. Se debatió entre preguntarle o no si era cierto, pero el Irken parecía tan furioso que Dib estaba seguro de que ese no era el momento.

-Mierda –comentó Midge, poniendo una mano contra su boca-. No lo sabías…

-¡No hay nada QUE saber, vil mangosta repelente! –gritó Zim, levantándose- ¡Tu información es obviamente ERRÓNEA!

-Puedo asegurarte –empezó Dek, su voz terriblemente calmada-, que nuestros documentos están completamente actualizados.

-Baja esa carpeta, mestizo –exigió Zim, las patas de su PAK exhibiéndose.

Dib se levantó.

-¡Zim, cálmate!

-Está bien, Dib –dijo Dek, cruzándose de brazos-. Zim sabe que tengo una tripulación llena de personas que han sido entrenadas específicamente para derribar Irkens del Imperio.  
-Amo no tienes que pelear –suplicó Gir desde su sitio en la mesa.

 

-¡Me gustaría verlos intentarlo! –retó Zim.

Dek lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, ¡vas a tener que aceptarlo en algún momento! ¡Fuiste exiliado! ¡Los Más Altos te querían fuera! ¡Vas a estar atrapado en la Tierra por el resto de tu vida!

Dib casi no tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que Zim se lanzara. Saltó y le dio a Zim a mitad del camino, placándole con toda su fuerza.

-¡Quítate de encima, sucio humano! –Gritó Zim.

-¡Zim, sólo para! –Gritó- ¡No merece la pena!

-¡Yo seré el que juzgue eso!

-¡PARAD YA! –Vociferó Dek, estrellando un puño en la mesa- Mira, Zim. ¡Entiendo que estés cabreado, pero esa es la verdad del asunto! ¡Matarme no cambiará nada, salvo el hecho de que todo el Equipo Nébula irá detrás de ti!

Zim dejó de forcejear, pero su rostro permaneció contorsionado en una furiosa mueca. Las patas de su PAK se replegaron, y Dib dejó que su agarre se aflojara un poco. Zim le empujó y le dio una mirada extraña. Casi parecía… ¿avergonzado?

Zim se levantó y se sacudió. Le lanzó una última mirada irritada a Dek antes de marcharse por la puerta. Sin ninguna otra palabra se fue con zancadas, la puerta deslizándose y cerrándose tras él con un propósito molesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adiós gabardina… Te extrañaremos.  
> Perdón si hay algún error pero había que subirlo hoy. En unos meses revisaré cada capítulo en busca de errores.  
> Según la autora, ya que la edad de los Irkens cambia mucho según qué historia se lea, estableció que cada 10 años humanos pasa uno Irken. Por tanto, Zim tiene 21 en este punto de esta historia.  
> Por cierto, este capítulo fue corto, pero cuando empiecen los de 9.000 palabras, es posible que si no actualizo el día 21 actualice el 6 del siguiente mes, o el próximo 21 directamente.  
> ¿Algún review para la autora o para mí?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza. Disfrutad.
> 
> En esta historia la autora dice claramente que el término “Defectuoso” aunque en la serie original se debía a fallos en el PAK, ella lo planta en esta historia como los “Divergentes” de las novelas Divergente. Y coincido con ella con el punto de que básicamente todos opinamos que el Imperio Irken es una Distopía total (contrario a Utopía)
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn tenemos los derechos de autor de Invader Zim.

 

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

** Capítulo 7 **

Midge se levantó de su silla, mirando fijamente a la puerta con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Entonces sacudió a Dek tan fuertemente que este casi se cae de su asiento.

-¡No tenías que decir todo eso, Dek! –Le regañó.

-¿De veras? Porque tenía la impresión de que querías reclutarle –respondió fríamente Dek-. Cuanto antes acepte su posición con respecto a Irk, más fácil será.

Dib se levantó del suelo y volvió a su sitio. Siguió mirando a la pantalla. Al archivo de Zim. Escaneó la línea sobre su Ubicación una y otra vez. _Permanentemente exiliado_.

Había tantas preguntas que bombardeaban su mente. ¿Era la primera vez que Zim veía esa información? La mirada avergonzada que le había dedicado le decía que no, no lo era. Así que lo sabía, ¿y simplemente quería que Dib no se enterara? Pero… ¿entonces por qué continuar con sus conspiraciones? ¿Por qué continuar desafiando a Dib, retándole e intentando destruir? Si había sido abandonado… si Zim estaba completamente solo…

Dib se libró del sentir simpatía. Por supuesto, sabía que todo lo que había que saber sobre ser marginado por tu propia gente. Sin embargo, también sabía que no había nada que hacer sobre ello. El orgullo de Zim nunca dejaría que Dib ofreciera algo.

Espera, ¿¡por qué a Dib le importaba!? ¡Ese pequeño bicho había estado intentando matarlo por años! Y si Zim _sabía_ que había sido exiliado, ¡entonces eso sólo lo hacía peor! ¿¡Por qué iniciar constantemente luchas y causar el caos si no había en absoluto una razón!?

Dek se aclaró la garganta, obteniendo la atención de Dib de nuevo.

-Así que, esa es la razón de que estuviéramos en la Tierra –explicó-. Nuestra meta era construir un rapport (buena relación) contigo, quizás observarte un poco más antes de hacer algún movimiento. Entonces, una vez te graduaras, te contaríamos todo.

-¿Graduarme? –Le gritó Dib, del todo enfadado de nuevo- ¿¡Ibais a esperar hasta que me graduara para contarme la verdad!?

-Simplemente lo habría hecho más fácil –respondió Dek mientras Midge empezaba a mirar fijamente al suelo-. Ahora hay todo tipo de documentos que tenemos que conseguir. Además, el Equipo Nébula tiene un gran defensor de la educación.

Dib frunció el ceño, la respuesta no gustándole lo más mínimo. De todos modos, tan enojado como estaba, quería tanta información como fuera posible conseguir. Si esos dos estaban tan dispuestos a esforzarse tanto para reclutar a Zim y a él, lo que menos podían hacer era responder sus preguntas.

-¿Así que por qué queríais reclutarme? –preguntó.

-Tres palabras –respondió Dek-. Cerebros de Control.

-¿Cerebros de Control? –Dib había escuchado a Zim mencionarlos también.

-Son los verdaderos líderes del Imperio Irken –contó Dek-. Incluso los Más Altos tienen que responder ante ellos. Fueron puestos al mando hace varios milenios. Y honestamente, ya es hora de que desaparezcan.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Dib.

-Ellos son la razón de que los Irkens sean una raza tan robótica. Sus órdenes se reciben a través de cada PAK de cada Irken. Ellos prohíben los instintos básicos y las emociones. Cualquier Irken que se atreva a desafiar tal cosa, cualquier Irken que _pueda_ desafiar eso –le echó un vistazo a la puerta-, son considerados Defectuosos.

Dib sintió como si un cubo de agua helada se le cayera encima, dándose cuenta de a lo que Dek quería llegar.

-Zim… ¿Zim es uno de los Defectos?

Midge y Dek intercambiaron miradas, pareciendo indecisos.

-Hay un secreto muy bien guardado en Irk –empezó Dek-. Uno que conseguí encubrir cuando estuve allí hace bastantes años. Sólo los Más Altos están al tanto de ello. Pero, cuando eres casi tan alto como ellos, no es difícil ganar acceso a sitios que están prohibidos para muchos otros.

Eso sólo hizo que Dib se confundiera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando a un Irken se le programa por primera vez su tarea, se supone que deben hacer eso por el resto de sus vidas –explicaba Dek-. Si crecen en altura, hay posibilidades de promocionar, pero para la mayor parte, si eres un soldado, eres un soldado, un científico es un científico, y etcétera.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Pero Zim se hizo Invasor.

-Exactamente –dijo Dek-. El programa Invasor se estableció hace muchos años, curiosamente en un tiempo donde los Defectuosos estaban siendo ejecutados a diestra y siniestra, desencaminando todo a una disminución impresionante en la población. Aparentemente, los Más Altos de esa época vieron eso como un problema, y decidieron abordarlo de otra forma. ¿No crees que es raro, que se suponga que los Irkens no puedan ir contra sus tareas, y que aun así haiga un programa que les permite hacer justamente eso?

Dib pensó en ello un momento. ¿Dek estaba intentando decir lo que él creía que intentaba decir?

-El programa Invasor es para deshacerse de los Defectos.

-Bingo –respondió Dek-. Es ingenioso, en verdad. Identifica a los Defectos y les da un propósito real. Uno que los lleva muy lejos del Imperio. Como si esto fuera poco, los exámenes para convertirse en Invasor son brutales. Muy pocos sobreviven. Y cuando de verdad te conviertes en Invasor y consigues que te asignen un planeta, tus probabilidades de realmente tener éxito son demasiado pequeñas. Así que, por un lado, es una buena forma de deshacerse de los Defectos sin hacer un espectáculo. Y si pasa que realmente tienen éxito, el Imperio consigue más territorio. Y, ya lo sabes, los soldados prescindibles son siempre útiles, supongo.

Dib formó puños con sus manos. Un programa que básicamente sacaba a los Defectos fuera de la ecuación, mandándolos lejos y esperando que mueran. Habían tentado a Zim, con alguna promesa de fama y gloria, sin duda, y aun así al final había sido exiliado oficinalmente. Porque era diferente. Porque podía desafiar lo que le decía su PAK, por esos estúpidos Cerebros de Control. Porque ellos le consideraban Defectuoso. Dib no pudo evitar el recordar algo que Midge había dicho hacía tiempo.

_“Ellos temen a lo que no entienden, así que en su lugar eligen desecharlo como si fuera basura.”_

Aparentemente, los humanos no eran los únicos que les hacían eso a su misma especie.

Obviamente, ya que Dek había dicho que eso era un secreto muy bien guardo, Dib supuso que Zim no sabía las verdaderas intenciones del programa Invasor. Pero, seguía sin estar seguro del tema del exilio de Zim. Se sentía ansioso. Quería respuestas.

-Tienes un montón de cosas en las que pensar –dijo Dek-. En resumidas cuentas, Dib, te necesitamos. Con las habilidades con las que cuentas ahora, y con un poco de entrenamiento, podrías ser precisamente lo que el Equipo Nébula necesita para revertir esto a favor de los Resisty –se detuvo. Cuando Dib siguió callado se levantó de su asiento-. Vamos a ir a una velocidad constante por un tiempo, darte tiempo a dormir. ¿Hay alguien al que te gustaría llamar?

Dib casi no estaba ni escuchando, todavía masticando todo lo que acababa de aprender. Cuando finalmente procesó la pregunta, la única persona que se le ocurrió fue Gaz. Aun en ese momento no era necesario.

-No –respondió finalmente-. Mi hermana puede esperar. No se preocupará.

Dek asintió, girándose hacia Midge.

-¿Me harías el favor de enseñarles su habitación?

Midge asintió.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –le preguntó, preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Dek –le dijo Midge-. Me ocuparé apropiadamente de mi tobillo después. Ve a llamar a la Directora antes de que empiece a hostigarte.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te he dicho de darme órdenes delante de los reclutas?

-Buenas noches, Capitán –le dijo con un tono bromista.

Dek sacudió su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras salía de la habitación. Midge le miró irse, antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en Dib. Dib se tensó, todavía cabreado por el hecho de que esta chica le había estado engañando desde el principio. Casi se había levantado para irse cuando ella empezó a hablar.

-Honestamente no estaba fingiendo ser tu amiga –dijo Midge con cautela-. Esa parte no era mentira.

Dib se rió.

-Claro. Lo que sea.

-Intenté pedirle a Dek que me dejara decirte todo –dijo a la defensiva-. ¿Y justo lo que nos escuchaste hablar? Esa no era la primera vez.

Dib la fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, no importa. No me importa para lo que en verdad me quisieras. Pertenezco a la Tierra. Por si acaso no te habías dado cuenta, hay un alienígena psicótico que constantemente intenta destruirla.

-¡Pero no lo está! –Discutió Midge, estampando un puño contra la mesa. Sus ojos se ampliaron un momento antes de que sacudiera su cabeza-. ¡Ya no es parte del Imperio!

-¿Y crees que simplemente se va a lanzar ante la oportunidad de luchar contra su gente? ¿Eres estúpida?

-Al amo ya no le gu’ta su gente –dijo de repente Gir-. Ellos fueron malos. Escuchó a los Altitos decir que estaba roto y nada bien.

Dib miró fijamente a Gir. No estaba exactamente seguro de si debía tomar en serio al robot. Tenía el hábito de decir cosas improbables. Pero, ¿a quién más podría preguntar?

-¿Acaso… Zim sabía que estaba exiliado?

Gir asintió tristemente.

-Estuvo triste muuuuuchoooo tiempo después de enterarse. ¡Simplemente estuvo tirado ahí DÍAS! Una vez intenté traerle un Mono Chupador extra-largo para hacerle sentir mejor pero simplemente me dijo que me fuera. Normalmente me grita.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos al mismo tiempo que reproducía una versión de la voz de Zim.

-¡Gir! ¡Saca esa porquería de aquí! –Sus ojos volvieron a su color turquesa original-. ¡Pero un par de días después apareciste y él estaba feliz de nuevo!

Dib siguió mirándole, tratando de procesar lo que Gir estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué Zim estaría feliz de verme?

-Okey, ya es suficiente –dijo Midge al azar, cortando a Gir con éxito. Miró a Dib y cambió el tema de conversación-. Mira, mi punto es que aquí no somos los malos –le dijo Midge-. Hay cosas de mayor importancia ocurriendo. Más grandes que la Tierra. Más grandes que esta galaxia entera.

Dib suspiró por la nariz. Estaba muy enfadado por la interrupción. ¿Cómo más iba a conseguir información de los motivos de Zim? No era como si el Irken pudiera decírselo, en persona. Dib miró de nuevo a la pantalla con los archivos de Zim y suyos. _Permanentemente exiliado._

-De acuerdo, así que Zim no es en verdad un Invasor –señaló Dib, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero eso significa que mi planeta está seguro, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme por algún otro lugar?

Había estado protegiendo la Tierra desde que tenía once años. Era su planeta natal, el único hogar que había tenido. Y Midge y Dek querían que lo abandonara por alguna guerra que, a esas alturas, no parecía realmente involucrarle.

No ayudaba el que estuviera extremadamente cabreado con Midge en esos instantes.

Los ojos de Midge brillaron, su rostro contorsionado en una horrible mueca enfurruñada.

-¿De verdad piensas que estás seguro? Sólo estás seguro ahora porque tu planeta está demasiado lejos de todo lo demás. Sin mencionar que la Tierra ha estado bajo la protección del Equipo Nébula por _años_ –ella sacudió su cabeza-. Pero, estoy segura de que puedes adivinar que si Irk supiera eso, no les importaría. El Imperio no va a simplemente detener su expansión. No hasta que lo detengamos.

Dib elevó una ceja ante aquello.

-¿Años?

Midge asintió.

-Cuando era una agente novata, en verdad visitaba la Tierra bastante a menudo, la mayor parte de veces para recolocar gente.

-Espera –preguntó Dib de repente-. ¿Lo de Alien Recolocador existe de verdad?

-Sip –respondió Midge-. Descubrimos la Tierra muchos años atrás, pero dada su falta de unidad y sólo… cómo es la mayoría de personas, pensamos que sería mejor darlo estar de momento. Pero, obviamente, mantuvimos un ojo puesto en ello. Te dije que conocí una vez a Nessie. Fue uno de mis primeros encargos. Aunque en esa época era su prima o algo así a quien estábamos recolocando. Pero eso no es lo importante.

-¿Nessie es un alien? –Dib no podía creerlo.

-Te asombraría saber cuántos de los monstruos que persigues son en verdad alienígenas –le contó Midge. Entonces ella extendió el brazo por la mesa y pulsó un botón.

El archivo de Zim desapareció de la pantalla, y el de Dib se hizo más grande.

-Después de la misión de Dek en Irk, el Equipo Nébula y la Resisty todavía no habían conseguido avanzar mucho. Era más complicado encargarse de los Cerebros de lo que pensábamos, y buscamos extensamente para encontrar a la persona adecuada para el trabajo.

Su expresión se volvió más cálida cuando le echó un vistazo al archivo de Dib.

-Usamos la Tierra como una especie de refugio para recolocaciones, ya que es tan remoto, y nada parece nunca pasar ahí. Pero, un día, alguien nos envió esto.

Pulsó otro botón, y un vídeo empezó a reproducirse en la esquina de la pantalla. Por el ángulo, parecían dos lunas gigantes simplemente volando una en torno a la otra, pero Dib sabía qué era. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sus ojos abriéndose reconociendo.

Midge sonrió.

-Un humano, pilotando el planeta Mercurio, persiguiendo a un Irken que hacía lo mismo con el planeta Marte. Nadie había visto nada parecido –miró de vuelta a Dib-. Así que, el Equipo Nébula empezó a mandar personas a mantenerte vigilado. Cada vez que hacías algo, era un tema candente. Hackear la Masiva. Ese incidente extraño de Santa. ‘¿Escuchaste sobre eso?’ ‘¿Escuchaste lo que el humano hizo esta vez?’

Dib no pudo evitar cómo su rostro aumentó de temperatura. Ella lo hacía ver como una especie de club de fans. Observó como ella evitaba su mirada, azul claro espolvoreando sus mejillas.

-Creía que eras la cosa más guay en el universo –admitió en voz baja-. Ese chico que podía hacer todas esas cosas impresionantes, viniendo de un planeta en el que nadie había reparado dos veces. Tan pronto como Dek me dijo que íbamos a reclutarte, le rogué que fuera yo. En aquel entonces, los dos éramos oficiales generales, y los oficiales generales no reclutan, pero… fui bastante persistente.

Sus cejas se arrugaron, mientras miraba a la mesa.

-Después cuando te conocí… no eras exactamente lo que me esperaba.

Dib frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¿Qué esperabas, exactamente?

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Honestamente, no lo sé –respondió-. Pero cuando vi con todo lo que tenías que lidiar, la manera en la que me tratabas dejó de ser tan sorprendente. Los informes que teníamos nunca hablaban de cómo de horribles eran todos contigo.

Ella empezó a jugar con un hilo suelto de su chaqueta.

-Dek me dio mi merecido aquel día que me solté con Torque y su pequeña pandilla. Le dije que no estaba ni un poco arrepentida.

Dib tenía que admitir, que todo aquello le había llegado. Nadie nunca había sido particularmente bueno con él, ni protector. Tampoco se sintió jamás como si lo necesitara, pero seguía siendo bonito.

Sin embargo, otra cosa aún seguía confundiéndole.

-Pensé que Dek había dicho que querías a Zim.

-Os quería a ambos –replicó-. La primera vez que escuchamos sobre un Irken en la Tierra en verdad entramos en pánico un poco. La Tierra es un secreto bien guardado para el Equipo Nébula. Tan pronto como descubrimos eso, Zim fue exiliado, pero lo mantuvimos vigilado. Es excéntrico, incluso para el nivel de los Defectuosos pero, es tan innovador.

Midge se mordió el labio.

-Sólo pensé que valdría la pena, ¿sabes? Como que… uno de vosotros podría ser genial pero con ambos… Me da la impresión de que el Imperio Irken no sabría qué le golpeó –suspiró triste-. Quizás sólo estoy loca.

Dib se quedó en silencio un tiempo. En verdad no entendía a Midge. ¿De verdad había creído que sería tan fácil reclutar a Zim y a él de esa manera? ¿Qué iban a acceder sin dudar? Ella realmente era una optimista ridícula.

Sin embargo, se encontró tomando unos segundos para darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de aprender. Zim no era realmente un Invasor y había sido exiliado de su planeta. Había una guerra en curso entre dos grandes potencias en el universo, y este Equipo Nébula pensaba que _él_ era la clave para que la Alianza Galáctica y la Resisty ganaran. Era casi sobrecogedor.

-Ey –dijo Midge, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Dib. Él miró hacia arriba, y ella encontró su mirada con la suya estando insegura. Sus ojos se veían aguados-. Que conste que… _sí_ me gusta el Dib que he llegado a conocer. Sólo siento que… la Midge que has llegado a conocer era mayormente una mentira.

Esa no era la primera vez que Midge y él se conocieron, donde ella se veía mayormente triste y decepcionada. Esta vez su mandíbula estaba tensa y su boca se estremecía. Sus manos temblaban y ella sorbía por la nariz discretamente. Siendo honesto, una parte de Dib quería estar enfadado con Midge para siempre. Quería irse fuera de la sala y no volver a hablarle nunca más. Pero otra parte le estaba dando quejas violentas a ello, recordándole todas las veces que la había ayudado con Cálculo. De la vez que le había cambiado la rueda pinchada, o arreglado su ordenador. De su cumpleaños número dieciocho jugando Láser Tag. De todas las noches de películas llenas de bromas y referencias que nunca llegó a compartir con nadie más.

Dib tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la soltó por la nariz, antes de finalmente preguntar.

-¿Realmente si quiera llegaste a ver _Misterios Misteriosos_?

Midge elevó la mirada ante eso y rió.

-Todos y cada uno de los episodios –respondió-. Hice un maratón mientras estábamos viniendo a finalmente reclutarte.

Ella jugueteó con su coleta nerviosamente.

-Probablemente miré el episodio donde salíais tú y Zim como 10 veces.

Dib se la quedó mirando.

-Eres un bicho raro, ¿lo sabes?

-Tch. ¿Entonces eso qué te hace a ti? –preguntó Midge.

-Pasa que yo tengo una razón legítima para acosar –contrarrestó Dib.

Ella soltó una resotada.

-Touché.

Entonces ella elevó una ceja mientras añadía:

-¿Así que admites que es acoso?

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Estoy considerando perdonarte. No lo arruines.

Midge se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de romper en una pequeña risa, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta. Dib se permitió reírse con ella por un rato. Lo siguió otro silencio corto, antes de ser interrumpidos por un escándalo repentino desde afuera. La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió de golpe, y otro alienígena con la piel roja y el pelo negro entró a pisotones en la habitación, agarrando a un revuelto Irken por encima del suelo con una mano.

-¡Amo! –saludó Gir.

-¡Suéltame bestia sucia! –Exigió Zim a su captor-. ¡Deja libre al increíble ZIM!

El otro alien le ignoró, girándose hacia Midge.

-Encontramos a este Irken husmeando cerca de las cápsulas de escape –comentó-. ¿Órdenes, Doc?

Midge terminó rápido de limpiarse el rostro, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-Ponle en el suelo, E.J. Está con nosotros –le dijo. E.J. obedeció, dejando caer a Zim bruscamente al suelo. Midge se levantó de su sitio y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cuál es nuestra situación energética?

-Tan pésimos como de costumbre –respondió E.J. taciturnamente-. Pero ya me conoces. Me las arreglaré.

-Y por eso eres nuestro ingeniero jefe –le dijo Midge afectuosamente.

-Me halagas –replicó E.J. Él elevó una ceja, viéndose preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí –respondió Midge quitándole importancia-. Estoy bien.

E.J. no se veía convencido, incluso mirando a Dib un rato. Cuando miró de vuelta a Midge le dio un corto asentimiento de cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, voy a volver. ¿Lo tienes controlado desde aquí?

-Por supuesto –dijo Midge.

E.J. asintió y dejó la habitación. Una vez se hubo ido, Midge bajó la mirada a Zim.

-No quieres usar esas cápsulas. Lo más lejos que llegarás es a Mezarn, y tú y yo sabemos que si hay alguna raza que odie más a los Irkens que Meekrob es la Mezarni.

Zim gruñó, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. Estrechó los ojos ante Midge, su rostro trasformado en un gran ceño fruncido. Sus ojos rubí parpadearon hacia Dib.

-¿¡A qué estás mirando, Dib-peste!?

Dib sacudió la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando.

-Nada –respondió con mala cara.

-¡No me des órdenes, Midge-boba! Soy un miembro de la Élite Irken, y por tanto estoy muy por encima de tu escasa autoridad.

Midge le dio al Irken una mirada feroz antes de decir algo en un idioma gutural y áspero que Dib nunca había escuchado antes. Sólo podía adivinar que era Irken. Y, por la mirada disconforme de Zim, lo que fuera que ella estaba diciendo era algo que Zim no quería escuchar.

-Tu acento es pésimo, Midge-comadreja –dijo Zim, confirmando la teoría de Dib-. Aunque no me sorprende que tu débil boca Lazurothiana no pudiera jamás poder con el idioma grande y superior que es el Irken.

Midge sacudió su cabeza.

-Cómo sea –dijo-. No sé vosotros, pero estoy famélica. ¿Queréis ir a por algo de papeo?

-¡YAY! ¡COMIDA! –chilló Gir, brincando al hombro de Zim. Dib no se perdió la mirada afectuosa que el Irken le dio al robot.

-Claro –respondió Dib, sintiéndose bastante hambriento. Entonces, dudó-. Em… ¿vosotros tenéis comida que en verdad pueda comer?

-¿De veras? –Dijo Midge-. Con toda la basura que tu cuerpo puede soportar, ¿te preocupa _nuestra_ comida?

-La comida terrícola no es tan mala –afirmó Dib.

-¡Mientes, Dib-bestia! –Proclamó Zim, señalándole con un dedo-. ¡La comida de tu planeta está llena de veneno y muerte y RUINA!

Midge rió, liderando la marcha a la puerta.

-Mira, si podías con esa asquerosidad del _stroganoff_ que la eskuela daba, estarás bien con cualquier cosa que Garrick cocine.

Zim se encogió de hombros del disgusto.

-Ese _stroganoff_.

Dib rodó los ojos. Supuso que no era realmente culpa suya el que sus cuerpos no pudieran tolerar la comida de la Tierra mayormente llena de químicos. Sólo esperaba que la comida de aquí no tuviera el mismo efecto en él. De repente se sintió famélico.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, a Dib le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

-Ey, ¿Midge? ¿Cómo supiste como encajar en la Tierra tan bien?

-Investigué durante años –respondió Midge-. Tuve que mezclarme con la suficiente constancia como para no sobresalir demasiado, pero a su vez mostrar interés en cosas que te interesaran. Estudié la cultura pop, lo que había ocurrido recientemente, pero tu música verdaderamente me llamó la atención. Es tan diversa y apasionada.

Zim se cruzó de brazos.

-ALGUNA lo es –dijo con asco-. La mayoría es estúpida. ¡Y RUIDOSA!

Dib decidió no señalar el que Zim era el epítome de lo estúpido y lo ruidoso, mayormente encontrando interesante el que hubiera _algo_ que a Zim le gustara de la Tierra.

-Espera –le dijo Dib a Midge-. ¿Investigaste durante _años_?

Midge asintió silenciosamente como respuesta.

-Em… ¿cuántos años tienes?

Midge lo miró divertida.

-Justo acabo de cumplir sesenta y seis.

-¿¡Sesenta y seis!? –Jadeó Dib.

-El tiempo funciona de forma distinta en los distintos planetas, Dib –explicó Midge-. Es casi algo relativo. ¿Creo que en la Tierra tendría alrededor de veintidós?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Además, las diferentes especies maduran a distintas edades. Técnicamente soy mayor que Dek pero ya que él es medio Irken él madura mucho más rápido –señaló a Zim con su pulgar y guiñó un ojo-. Lo mismo va para este.

-¡Eso no es para nada cierto! –dijo Zim indignadamente-. ¡Soy mucho más mayor que cualquiera de vosotros! ¡Y mucho más superior!

Midge sonrió con satisfacción.

-Estoy bastante segura de que soy mayor que tú, en verdad.

-¡MIENTES!

La mente de Dib iba a toda marcha, recordando que la edad de Zim en Irken era de doscientos doce. Se preguntaba cómo de mayor sería eso en años terrícolas. Nunca que se le ocurrió que Zim fuera mayor que él, y aún con la afirmación de Midge de que el tiempo era relativo, que aquello no daba una diferencia a la que hubiera que prestar atención, todavía le dejaba estupefacto. De repente se sentía como un bebé rodeado de estos dos.

Llegaron a una sala que se veía muy similar a la cafetería de su eskuela. Dib se percató de cómo algunos de los otros se le quedaban mirando, mayormente a Zim. Era como si un criminar conocido y violento hubiera entrado. Él de veras que no lo entendía. Sí, Zim era un imbécil psicótico, pero _ellos_ no lo sabían, aún.

-¿Por qué esas larvas inferiores me miras así? –Exigió saber Zim cuando se sentaron con su comida. Saltó a la mesa-. ¡Zim no está aquí para entreteneros, larvas! ¡Deleitad vuestros ojos con la cabeza enorme de Dib!

Dib le agarró por el brazo y le tiró de él para que bajara.

-¿¡Podrías parar!?

-¡Suéltame, criatura apestosa! –Chilló Zim, tirando violentamente de su brazo lejos del agarre de Dib.

Dib suspiró y se giró a Midge.

-¿Cuál es su problema con Zim, de todos modos?

-Lo hacen porque es un Irken Imperial en su uniforme de Invasor –respondió Midge, sin mirar ni a Dib ni a Zim-. Aun así…

Ella se puso de pie y estrelló sus manos en la mesa, haciendo saltar a Dib.

-¡A lo que estabais! –Gritó a la habitación.

Inmediatamente todos dejaron de mirarles, volvieron a comer y a hablar entre ellos. Dib la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo hiciste…?

-Ventajas de ser Copiloto/Primera Oficial –dijo de forma engreída. Se sentó y continuó comiendo-. Si quieres, Zim, hay un cambio de ropa en la habitación que preparamos para ti.

-¡Zim usará lo que quiera! –Gritó Zim.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué querrías seguir usando tu uniforme? -Inquirió Dib-. Quiero decir, has sido exiliado y- Gah!

Fue interrumpido cuando Zim le agarró por la camisa y le empujó hacia adelante. Sus frentes casi se podían tocar y la mirada de Zim era furiosa e intensa. Dib tragó saliva con fuerza mientras sentía que su piel aumentaba de temperatura y que cosquilleaba, fulminándole con la mirada de vuelta.

-No vamos a discutir esto, Dib –le dijo Zim sombríamente-. Lo que viste en ese archivo no importa. Continuaré planeando tu destrucción, sin importar mi condición con el Imperio Irken.

Dib sintió que su propia mueca enfadasa se disolvía ligeramente. Recordaba las palabras de Gir de antes, queriendo una confirmación.

-¿Tú-?

Zim estampó su puño contra la mesa, cortando a Dib de forma efectiva.

-¡No vamos a discutir esto, Dib!

El comedor se había vuelto a quedar muy callado, y Dib podía sentir a muchos ojos puestos en ellos una vez más. Midge le gritó a la sala otra vez para ordenarles que les dejaran en paz.

Dib por fin fue capaz de liberar su camisa del agarre de Zim y de alisarla. Fulminó con la mirada al Irken a su lado antes de empezar a seguir comiendo su comida, la cual se veía como una especie de pasta. La verdad es que sabía bastante bien.

-¿Qué es esto, de todos modos? –Preguntó.

Midge le dio  Zim una mirada severa. Él meramente sonrió de vuelta.

-No quieres saberlo –respondió Midge.

Dib consideró no comer más comida, pero sabía muy bien y estaba muy hambriento. Por primera vez en su vida, decidió que la ignorancia era sinónimo de felicidad.

-Por cierto –dijo Dib, echándole un vistazo a la sala-. ¿Dónde está Dek?

Midge rió.

-Comiendo en su cuarto y hablando con nuestra Directora. Él no es una persona muy social.

Dib ladeó la cabeza.

-Al resto de la tripulación parece gustarle, de todos modos.

El resto de la tripulación le respeta –corrigió Midge-. Él es firme pero justo. Además, ha demostrado con los años que su lealtad recae en el Equipo Nébula y la Alianza Galáctica.

-Él es estúpido –murmuró Zim.

Midge parecía haberse ofendido mucho por eso.

-¿Perdona?

La expresión de Zim se volvió condescendiente.

-Tu Capitán se las arregló para infiltrarse en la Armada Irken, ¿no es cierto?

Midge frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Sé que eres tan pequeña en estatura que probablemente no puedes saber, pero Dek es alto. Es casi tan alto como los Altísimos, en sí mismos. Él muy fácilmente podría haber hecho lo que hubiera querido y haber vivido una buena vida cómoda.

-Y aun así eligió hacer lo correcto en vez de coger la vía fácil –señaló Midge acaloradamente.

-¿Es por eso que estás aquí, _Madrigal_? –preguntó de la nada Zim.

Dib elevó una ceja ante eso, viendo cómo los ojos de Midge empezaban a brillar de furia y cómo Zim sonreía viciosamente.

-¿Qué es Madrigal?

-Su verdadero nombre –explicó Zim-. Investigué un poco después de que vi sus ojos brillar. Conseguí un trozo de información interesante. Sobre cómo la Princesa Madrigal Cuppari de Lazuroth misteriosamente se esfumó tras un golpe de estado fallido.

Midge frunció el ceño, peo no negó nada de lo que proclamaba Zim. Los ojos de Dib se abrieron más.

-¿Eres una _princesa_?

-Lo era –replicó Midge-. Ya no lo soy más.

Dib se quedó mirándola, creyendo que sería una buena ocasión para usar las propias palabras de Midge en su contra.

-No puedes sólo decirme que eres una princesa y no darme detalles.

Midge le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Quizás en otra ocasión –le dijo, mirando su reloj de muñeca-. En verdad es ocasión de que os enseñe vuestra habitación.

Dib frunció el ceño, la respuesta no le gustaba. De todos modos, tenía que admitir que estaba muy cansado. También, de alguna forma esperaba que una vez consiguiera estar con Zim a solas, que quizás estaría más dispuesto a hablar. Probablemente no saldría bien, Zim siendo tan cabezota como era. Pero, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no es cierto?

Entonces, digirió lo que Midge había dicho antes. Seguramente había escuchado mal.

-Dijiste habitaciones, ¿no? Como en plural.

Midge miró a Dib nerviosa.

-Dib, esta nave no es muy grande-,

-Midge-,

-Sólo tenemos una habitación libre-,

-Midge no puedes hacer esto-,

-Lo siento, no es culpa mía –le contó. Su expresión siendo suplicante-. No hay habitaciones suficientes. Incluso cuando Tak estuvo aquí tuvo que compartir habitación con una de las otras mujeres.

-¿¡Qué!? –Lloró Zim, casi tirando su comida de la mesa con su agitación-. ¿¡Esperas que yo, el INCREÍBLE Zim, comparta un cuartel para dormir con este asqueroso hijo de hámster!?

Midge gruñó.

-Mira, si pudiera arreglar esto, lo haría. Pero no puedo, ¿vale? –Miró a Dib a los ojos-. Es sólo una noche. Hay camas separadas. Si pudiera te dejaría quedarte en el sofá de mi habitación, pero Dek estaba rotundamente en contra.

Dib suspiró duramente, sintiéndose completamente molesto mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Era oficial. El cosmos le odiaba. Miró a Zim, encontrando al Irken dándole a Midge una mirada asesina-

-¡El Dib no irá a ningún lugar cerca de tus aposentos, Midge-enana! –rugió.

Midge rodó los ojos.

-Acabo de decir que no va a hacerlo.

Dib parpadeó, confuso por un momento con respecto al por qué Zim se preocuparía por una cosa así. Apartó el pensamiento, dejando que sus pensamientos siguieran en todo lo que había pasado. Midge era una alienígena –una princesa, además- y una doctora. Dek, el falso Recolocador de Alienígenas, era un híbrido Irken, y el Capitán de la nave en la que se encontraban. Ellos pertenecían al Equipo Nébula, las Fuerzas Especiales de la Flota Galáctica, que, junto con la Resisty, tenían que ajustar seriamente cuentas con el Imperio Irken.

Y ellos querían que Zim y él se unieran a la batalla.

En todos esos años, después de todo lo que Dib había hecho por la raza humana, nunca se había sentido especial. Nunca había tenido a alguien que le elogiara o le apreciara por las noches que se había quedado hasta tarde mirando cámaras. Por los cortes y moratones que había recibido durante las luchas. Por cualquiera de sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Sin embargo aquí Midge y Dek aparecieron. Y no sólo habían vigilado todo lo que había hecho para proteger al planeta, ellos le vieron como algo extraordinario. Algo con valor.

Y, si Dib realmente pensaba en ello, el Imperio era el enemigo real. Cortar la cabeza de la serpiente y todo eso.

Pero la Tierra seguía siendo el hogar. Cediendo, nunca se sintió realmente mucho como un hogar, pero con su hermana que nunca entendió, su padre que se rehusaba a aceptar lo que quería, los otros estudiantes que constantemente lo ridiculizaban y amenazaban. Pero… era el único hogar que tenía. ¿A qué otro lugar podría ir?

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que la elección había estado justo enfrente suya, una oferta de ser parte de algo más grande que él mismo. Más grande que la Tierra. Más grande que una batalla de uno contra uno entre Zim y él.

Zim.

Se encontró observando al Irken por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Qué haría Zim si Dib se unía al Equipo Nébula? ¿Se quedaría en la Tierra y causaría problemas potenciales? O, por alguna posibilidad ridícula, ¿se uniría también? Dib suspiró, tranquilizando sus nervios. Necesitaba esas respuestas de Zim. Sobre su misión. Sus intenciones. Todo.

Y no iba a descansar hasta que lo averiguara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentaré traducir más rápido para la próxima. La autora nos revela que Dek tendrá alrededor de unos 20 años terrícolas. Gracias por leer. Intentad dejar comentario para la autora, yo lo traduciré. O alguno para mí también ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim ni de la canción que aparece en este capítulo (Mirrors de Justin Timberlake. Según palabras textuales de la autora “Porque Gir es un troll y yo también”).

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

** Capítulo 8 **

-¡Dib-gusano! –Gritó Zim, dándole al chico en la nariz. Dib aulló del dolor-. ¡Saca tu gigantesca cabeza de las nubes! ¡Estás bloqueando el poderoso camino de Zim!

Dib salió de sus pensamientos, agarrándose la nariz y fulminando con la mirada a Zim.

-¿¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!?

-¡No es mi culpa que estuvieras mirando a la nada como una mancha sin cerebro! –Rebatió Zim.

-¡No tenías que darme en la nariz! –Se quejó Dib.

-¡No seas un smeet! ¡Has sufrido cosas peores que un golpe en la nariz! ¡Actúa como una larva humana adulta!

-¡Lo dice el que tiene una rabieta por cada cosa pequeña que surge!

-¡MIENTES!

-De todos modos –dijo Midge, dándole una palmada a ambos en los hombros para hacerles detener la riña-. Esta es vuestra habitación. La estación de limpieza está bajando el pasillo, a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Hay un cambio de ropa ahí dentro para los dos.

Ella dio un paso atrás, viéndose nerviosa.

-Sí, así que si los dos pudierais _no_ mataros, sería genial.

-Zim hará lo que se le antoje –señaló Zim.

Dib apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí, no prometeré nada.

Midge miró uno y a otro un buen rato antes de suspirar e irse. Murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Dib no pudo descrifrarlo mientras ella giraba por la esquina.

Zim y Dib se estuvieron intentando matar con la mirada unos instantes más antes de que Zim pulsara el botón que abría la puerta de su habitación. La puerta se deslizó hasta abrirse, revelando una pequeña habitación con dos camas idénticas, cada una con una pequeña mesa con cajones a su lado. Ambos hicieron el amago de entrar al mismo tiempo, causando que se estrellaran en el portal.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Dib-apestoso! –Ordenó Zim.

-¡Fuera tú de mi camino! –Rebatió Dib, intentando empujar al repulsivo Irken para poder pasar.

-¡Soy tu superior! ¡Y como tal debería entrar yo primero a la habitación!

-¿¡Superior!? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

-¡Cómo si no pudiera arreglar eso! ¡Aplastaré tu cabeza gigante de calabaza hasta que tus cerebros* goteen como asqueroso… y líquido… PRINGE!

-¡Mi cabeza no es grande! –Gritó Dib.

-¡Sí lo es! Y ahora mismo está en mi camino. ¡Ya MUÉVETE!

-¿¡Por qué debería!?

-¡Porque yo lo digo! ¡Soy tu gobernante supremo! ¡Y soy mayor que tú! ¡Edad antes que belleza!

-Tú no eres mi- espera, ¿qué? –Dib dejó de empujar, intentando procesar qué acababa de decir Zim.

-¡Ja ja! –Vitoreó Zim, entrando a la habitación- ¡Victoria para ZIM!

A Dib ni si quiera le importó en ese momento.

-¿Me acabas de llamar guapo? –Preguntó, sintiéndose muy confuso.

-¿Eh? No seas estúpido, Dib. ¡Zim nunca te llamaría guapo!

Dib rodó los ojos mientras entraba en la habitación, pulsando el botón del interior para cerrar la puerta. Sacó su pistola láser de su bolsillo trasero y la colocó en el cajón de debajo de una de las mesillas. Respiró profundamente. Finalmente tenía al Irken a solas, y quería sus preguntas respondidas.

-Zim –dijo, manteniendo el tono de voz tranquilo-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu misión?

Inmediatamente, la tensión se hizo más densa en el aire, extendiéndose como una plaga. Dib casi se arrepiente de haber dicho algo. Pero no se echaría atrás. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza del Irken idiota.

El cuero de los guantes de Zim chirrió cuando apretó sus puños.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Dib-humano.

Dib dio una zancada hacia adelante, sintiéndose indignado.

-¡Sí es de mi incumbencia! ¡Has estado intentando conquistar mi planeta por casi siete años!  ¿Y entonces me entero de que tus líderes te exiliaron? –Dio otro atrevido paso hacia adelante, ahora encontrándose cerca de Zim-. ¿Los cabreaste o algo?

Zim se volteó para enfrentarle, su expresión peligrosa. Estúpido humano. ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas como estaban?

-¡Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Dib! Simplemente debes saber que tu débil planeta está a salvo por ahora. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Pero no era suficiente.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me digas cuánto tiempo llevas sabiendo esto! Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando y luchando conmigo y, ¿para qué? ¿Por diversión? ¿Estabas planeando hacerte con el control de todos modos¿

Era el turno de Zim de dar un paso hacia adelante. Tenía que estirar su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Dib a los ojos y lo odiaba. Lo ponía más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Para ser alguien que se suponía que era tan listo, a veces Dib era muy estúpido.

-No necesito a tu estúpido y oloroso planeta.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¿Por qué seguiste luchando conmigo?

Zim gruñó.

-¡Deja el tema, Dib-apestoso!

-¡No! ¡No hasta que te expliques! ¡Me debes eso!

Zim agarró a Dib del collar de la camisa, tirando de él hacia abajo ligeramente.

-¡Zim no te debe nada!

-¡Considerando que has estado intentando matarme sin una razón, creo que sí!

-¡Cállate! ¡No vamos a hablar de esto!

¿Te exiliaron porque tardaste mucho? ¿Porque fallaste?

-¡Calla! ¡TE!

¿O estuviste exiliado desde el principio y te engañaste a ti mismo pensando que todavía podías arreglar las cosas-,

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Zim había tenido suficiente. Dib meramente vio el golpe llegar. En un flash el dorso de la mano de Zim había hecho contacto con su cara, dándole a sus gafas y torciéndolas de mala forma. Dib se tomó unos instantes para arreglarlos antes de que todo infierno se desatara. Derribó a Zim al suelo, causando que el Irken se doblara de la incomodidadal su PAK estrellarse contra la fina alfombra con un clack que merecía un escalofrío. Sus ojos rubí asesinaron a Dib con la mirada antes de voltear sus posiciones en un solo movimiento rápido. Dib gruñó de la frustración. Incluso con su diferencia en cuestión de altura, Zim era todavía más fuerte que él.

-¡Lucha, lucha, lucha! –Animó GIR, rebotando en una de las camas.

-¿¡Por qué constantemente tienes que meter tu estúpida nariz de humano-cerdo dónde no debes!? –Gritó Zim, sujetando los brazos de Dib a cada lado de su cabeza.

Dib se resistió contra la sujeción de hierro de Zim.

-¿¡Por qué no puedes sólo darme una respuesta sincera!?

-¡Porque no importa!

Dib apretó sus dientes, usando toda su fuerza y toda su ventaja en altura para reinvertir sus posiciones, estampando a Zim contra el suelo.

-¡ _Sí_ que importa! ¡Mierda, Zim, has estado poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo!

-¡Oh, como si realmente te estuvieras quejando! –gritó Zim, usando sus pies para sacarse de encima a Dib-. ¡Tú disfrutas el pelear tanto como yo! ¡Te encanta ser el héroe que la Tierra merece pero el que nadie necesita ahora mismo!

Dib se quedó mirándole.

-¿Cómo si quiera- no, ¡da igual! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No intentes cambiar el rumbo de la situación!

-¿No es verdad? ¿En serio, Dib? ¡Tú y yo sabemos que muchos de los planes recientes han sido completos fracasos! ¡Y, aún así, aún continúas persiguiéndome! ¿¡Por qué no me dices porque _tú_ seguías luchando!?

-¡Porque-, -Comenzó Dib, tan seguro de qué responder. Pero las palabras se perdieron mientras permanecía en el suelo, Zim se alzaba imponente sobre él. Esos ojos rubí ardían a través de su ser-. Porque…

_Porque eres el villano._

_Porque la Tierra estaba en peligro._

_Porque quería enseñarle al mundo que estaba en lo correcto._

_Porque quería que alguien reconociera lo que hago._

_Porque necesitaba probarme a mí mismo que no estaba loco._

_Porque… o era eso o estaría solo…_

Dib se sintió temblar, y apretó sus manos en tensos puños para intentar detenerlo. Odiaba como Zim podía hacerle sentir completamente desnudo y expuesto. Odiaba como Zim podía darle la vuelta a una discusión tan fácilmente, desviándola a Dib y no a Zim siendo exiliado. Al por qué había seguido luchando.

Y sin embargo, Dib sentía que en su propia introspección, había encontrado también la respuesta de Zim.

Zim soltó un gruñido frustrado mientras se dejaba caer en una de sus camas.

-¡Por esto exactamente no quería que lo supieras! ¡Ahora estás todo blando y sentimental y… TONTITO! ¡No aceptaré compasión de tu, Dib-peste! ¡ZIM NO NECESITA COMPASIÓN!

Dib se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama de enfrente.

-No te compadezco, Zim –dijo en voz baja-. No haría eso. Dame algo de crédito.

La mirada de Zim bajó al suelo y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

-Puede.

El silencio que dio a lugar fue ensordecedor. Dib le echó un vistazo a Gir, que seguía dando saltitos al lado de su amo. Zim le miró ligeramente divertido. Realmente era adorable cómo Zim intentaba actuar como si no le importara el pequeño robot.

Dib sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba mantenerse enfocado.

-Así que… ¿desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? –Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Los ojos de Zim volvieron como un destello a Dib. Deliberó en cómo darle la noticia. Al humano no iba a gustarle.

-Dos años terrícolas.

La mandíbula de Dib cayó.

-¿¡Dos años!?

Zim sonrió.

-Zim fue muy bueno disimulándolo, ¿no?

Dib estaba en completo shock. ¿¡Cómo demonios ese pequeño cretino que no podría mantener un secreto ni en un caso de vida o muerte mantener algo así escondido por dos años!?

-Estoy… impresionado.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¡Zim es siempre impresionante!

Dib rió y rodó los ojos.

-No eres exactamente bueno en ser sutil, ¿o no? Así que es bastante chocante el que fueras capaz de mantener esto en secreto.

-¡Tu cara es chocante! –Retrucó Zim, muy molesto con la opinión de Dib sobre él-. Además, engañarte no fue nada del otro mundo. Eres más listo que los otros humanos, pero sigues siendo sólo un humano inferior.

Dib pensó en comentar el hecho de que Zim le había hecho un gran cumplido, pero entonces pensó en una idea mejor. Sonrió mientras decía:

-Psh. Seguro que no pensaste que mi mano era inferior la noche que tu pequeño plan de zombi se torció.

-¡No seas asqueroso! –Escupió Zim-. ¡No te tocaría ni por todos los tentempiés de la galaxia!

-¿De veras? –Dijo Dib- ¿Entonces por qué estabas siempre agarrándome?

Zim sintió que su cara aumentaba de temperatura. Iba a matar a ese humano, juró.

-¡Te agarré por el efecto de la ira! ¡Y decidido a matar!

-Y aún así nunca me matas, ¿verdad? –Tan pronto como Dib dejó a las palabras salir, sintió como ahora era su rostro el que se sonrojaba. De repente recordó cómo hace meses Midge y él habían hablado de justo eso. _“Dos enemigos jurados se habrían matado el uno al otro a estas alturas”_. Bueno, la verdad era que después de todo esto Zim y él no tendrían que ser enemigos más nunca. Pero, ahora se preguntaba Dib, ¿cuánto tiempo habían sido más rivales que realmente archienemigos?

¡Aw! ¡El amo y Mary se llevan bien! –Chilló Gir, ahora saltando en la cama de forma más inquieta.

-¡Gir! ¡Detente en este instante! –ordenó Zim.

-Venga –dijo Dib con una sonrisa-. No está provocando muchos problemas.

-¿¡Quieres que agujeree esta nave y nos mande al vacío del espacio!? ¿¡Tu cerebro está hecho de macarrones!?

¡VACÍO! ¡WIII! –Gritó Gir.

-¿Ves a qué me refiero? –dijo Zim.

Dib rió bajito, continuando el ver a Gir saltar y girando en la cama. Entonces se detuvo, mirando a Dib con los ojos tristes y grandes.

-Hey, ¿Mary?

Dib ladeó la cabeza, curioso del por qué la conducta del robot había cambiado.

-¿Qué, Gir?

Gir se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás un rato antes de preguntar:

-¿Vas a decir adiosito?

Eso realmente descolocó a Dib. No sólo parecía que Gir entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino que… parecía triste porque Dib se pudiera ir.

-No lo sé, Gir –respondió Dib. Era la verdad. Tenía que admitir, la idea de ser parte del Equipo Nébula, de ayudar a acabar con el Imperio Irken, sonaba como algo impresionante. Pero… había tanto todavía sobre lo que pensar-. Lo sabré mejor mañana.

Y entonces Gir empezó a sollozar.

-¡No te vayas, Mary! ¡No hay tacos aquí! ¡Ni burritos! ¡Ni donuts! Y el amo volverá a ser gordo y depre otra vez-,

-¡Silencio, Gir! –Le riñó bruscamente Zim. Sus mejillas se habían oscurecido significativamente.

El robot siguió llorando.

-No tienes que ser tan malo con él –le dijo Dib.

-Está gritando cosas sin sentido –replicó Zim enfadado. Volvió a mirar a Dib, orbes rubíes encontrándose con irises dorados. Dib tragó dificultosamente mientras el Irken parecía mirarle hasta el alma. Entonces, Zim se movió nerviosamente.

-Tú… deberías unírteles –murmuró Zim, su mirada escapando a toda prisa de la de Dib para mirar al suelo.

El estómago de Dib se estrujó ante la afirmación. Ante el tono de Zim.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Cuando Zim levantó la mirada, Dib sintió que su corazón se rompía. El Irken tenía una sonrisa triste y casi auto-despreciable en el rostro. Definitivamente no era algo de lo que Dib pensara que fuera capaz.

-Eh… al menos uno de los dos debería conseguir lo que quería –dijo Zim tristemente.

Dib se congeló ante eso. Retuvo el insano impulso de acercarse a Zim. De derribarle. De devolver el fuego a su interior. ¡No se suponía que tuviera que estar triste! Él tenía que llamar a Dib estúpido por querer unirse a alguna estúpida organización que recordara a Dib a una mezcla de Hombres de Negro y la Flota Estelar. Zim no tenía que admitir su derrota. Zim no tenía que rendirse.

Sin embargo, Dib pensó en algo mejor.

-Podrías unirte, también, ya sabes –señaló Dib con un encogimiento de hombros-. Midge dijo que nos quería a ambos.

-¡Tch! ¿El increíble Zim entrando a alguna rebelión de chusmas en contra de mi propia raza? No seas estúpido, Dib-bestia.

-Bueno… ¿qué podrías perder? –puntualizó Dib-. Tus líderes te exiliaron. Tu misión no es real –se encogió de hombros-. Enserio ¿qué te detiene a estas alturas?

Zim cambió de posición. Desde que supo lo de su exilio, meramente había hecho lo posible para simplemente… vivir su vida. Una cosa era hacer finalmente lo que quería, pero ir de verdad en contra de su planeta… su gente…

Le echó un vistazo a Dib. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería si el humano decidiera unirse. Le conocía mejor que nadie, y después de todo Dib tenía un enorme complejo de héroe, así que era extremamente probable. Zim sintió su squeedlyspooch retorcerse inconfortablemente. ¿Qué haría en la Tierra sin Dib allí?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Dib se le había quedado mirando, se fue por la defensiva.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de tenerte lo más lejos posible? ¡Sí, claro!

Dib frunció el ceño ante aquello. Había algo sobre la forma en la que Zim dijo eso que sonaba fuera de lo normal. Ahora entendía por qué Zim había seguido luchando en el pasado, pero ahora que todo había salido a la luz, se preguntó seriamente qué pasaría si le dejaba a Zim en la Tierra.

Dib de repente recordó una vez hacía varios años cuando se había ido a trabajar para su padre. Cuando finalmente se había hartado de estar ridículamente aburrido, volvió y localizó a Zim. Había encontrado al Irken sentado en sillón rosa viéndose… ¿deprimido? De hecho, si Dib pensaba en ello, no era la única vez donde algo así había pasado. Hubo una vez sola hace cuatro años cuando la familia de Dib se fue de vacaciones, solo que es vez cuando Dib volvió, Zim le atrapó en una trampa de algún tipo parecida a una caja. De hecho, había sido como si… Zim le hubiera estado esperando…

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Sabía que probablemente estaba jugando con fuego, pero molestar a Zim era muy divertido.

-Lo dice el que no parece poder funcionar sin me.

La cabeza de Zim saltó de golpe hacia arriba ante eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas sin sentido dices ahora?

-Oh sólo como siempre te pones triste y te sientes solo cuando no estoy cerca –respondió Dib furtivamente.

-¿¡Estás perdiendo lo que te queda en ese cerebro de carne!? –Gritó Zim, a la vez que se levantaba. ¿¡A qué jugaba ese humano!?-. ¡Zim no se siente TRISTE o SOLO! ¡Y si mi memoria no me falla, Dib, _tú_ siempre vienes buscándome!

-Yo simplemente intentaba proteger mi planeta. ¿Quién sabía que podías estar planeando? –Respondió fácilmente Dib-. Acéptalo. Eres el que me necesita.

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada, debatiendo los pros y los contras de sólo matar a esa criatura estúpida aquí y ahora.

-¡Zim no te necesita, Dib! –Insistió-. ¡Zim no necesita a nadie! ¡Los invasores no necesitan a nadie!

La expresión de Dib se transformó en una extremadamente diabólica.

-Ya no eres un Invasor.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Dib se encontró derribado otra vez, Zim agarrándole por la camisa y agitándole furiosamente.

-¡MISERABLE COMADREJA-CERDO! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LOS ÓRGANOS Y LOS USARÉ PARA LA DECORACIÓN! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LAS EXTREMIDADES Y LAS ARROJARÉ AL ESPACIO! ¡DESLIZARÉ OREOS DE MARCAS BLANCAS POR TU GARGANTA!

-Eso ya es muy cruel –admitió Dib. Los Oreos de marcas blancas eran lo peor.

-¡Soy Irken, Dib! ¡Desayuno crueldad!

Dib asintió.

-Sí. Será difícil hacer todo eso si ya no estás cerca de mí de todos modos, ¿eh?

-Bueno eso… solo… -tartamudeó Zim unos instantes, antes de soltar a Dib por la camisa y agarrarle por los hombros. Entrecerró uno de sus ojos, sospechando-. ¿Por qué intentas que me quede?

Dib tragó saliva. Bueno, esa era la pregunta, ¿verdad? Estaba seguro de que la respuesta real estaba muy hondo dentro suyo, pero no estaba dispuesto a encontrarla en esos momentos. Así que, en su lugar, se encogió de hombros.

-Meh. Puede que me aburra. Puedes entretenerme,

-¡No existo para entretenerte, Dib-peste! –Objetó Zim.

-Podrías haberme engañado con como siempre me arrastras a trampas elaboradas y demás –respondió Dib.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-Tienes la idea de entretenimiento más extraña.

-Eso me han dicho.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, el cual consistió en ellos simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Sin embargo, no era incómodo o vergonzoso. Casi se sentía como si finalmente hubieran salido a la luz un montón de cosas, y Dib se sentía bastante bien con ello. Le ofreció a Zim una sonrisa, antes de que muriera al darse cuenta de su posición actual.

Zim estaba reteniéndole encima suya, sus manos aún agarrando sus hombros, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Normalmente, Dib no se sentiría tan raro sobre esto. Habían estado en esa posición muchas veces. Sin embargo, esa vez, había un mínimo detalle que hizo que el interior de Dib se retorciera y avergonzara: el hecho de que estaban en una cama-

-Em… ¿Zim? –Dijo Dib, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo en su tono de voz. No se atrevía a moverse. El más pequeño movimiento causaría que se tocaran en lugares que no necesitaban ser tocados. Dib sintió que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura a pesar de su voluntad.

Afortunadamente, Zim también se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. El Irken sintió que su rostro ardía ligeramente y carraspeó. Se deslizó lejos de Dib, cuidando el evitar tocarle lo menos posible. Una vez estuvo de pie miró a Dib, encontrándose con esos ojos dorados una vez más. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar cuando su squeedlyspooch dio un salto… Realmente el que el chico no prestara atención a lo que verdaderamente ocurría era algo bueno. Eso sería vergonzoso para ambos.

-Yo… consideraré la oferta –dijo finalmente Zim, decidiendo que terminar la conversación era lo mejor.

Alcanzó su espalda y desabrochó el botón de la parte de atrás de su túnica antes de sacársela vagamente. No necesitaba dormir, pero se imaginó que podía ponerse en modo de descanso corto. Cuando Zim se giró se encontró a Dib mirándole fijamente. En serio, el humano necesitaba conseguir ayuda para resolver ese problema.

-¿Qué te he dicho de mirarme fijamente?

Dib se recuperó rápido. Raramente había visto a Zim sin camisa, y aun cuando lo había hecho, no había sido en persona. Justo delante de él. Hizo todo lo que pudo para mirar a otro lado sin que pareciera que le evitaba, sintiendo un sonrojo ardiente en su cara. Ugh. ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? ¿¡Por qué actuaba de ese modo!?

-Yo solo… estaba mirando tu PAK –dijo Dib. Se felicitó mentalmente por pensar en algo plausible. Incluso después de haber tenido el aparato conectado a su propio cuerpo, todavía había mucho que no sabía sobre el PAK de Zim. También sentía curiosidad por lo que Midge y Dek habían dicho. Que Zim era defectuoso.

Zim miró al humano atentamente. Dib parecía más rosa de lo usual, pero decidió ignorarlo a favor de cómo sus ojos se entrecerraron, pensando. Como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera como. Suspiró pesadamente, jurando venganza contra la horrible Lazurothiana y ese molesto híbrido.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

Dib miró de nuevo al rostro de Zim y se movió un poco. Sinceramente no estaba de humor para otra pelea.

-Ellos, eh –Dib juntó sus palabras cuidadosamente-, ellos usaron la palabra Defectuoso.

Zim se quedó mirándole por un largo rato. Odiaba esa palabra tanto. Habían pasado años desde que descubrió la verdad –que su juicio había sido una suerte. Que su PAK estaba tan corrupto que el Cerebro de Control al que estaba conectado no había podido ni siquiera aguantarlo. Le tomó otro año o así antes de aceptarlo, pero… aún lo odiaba…

-Significa que mi PAK no funciona como se supone que debería –explicó Zim, sentándose en su cama-. Se da por hecho… que todas las funciones básicas siguen ahí. Almacenamiento de memoria, habilidades regenerativas, una selección de armas.

Sacó un tercio de una de las patas de su PAK y la dobló para enfatizar.

-Pero… mi PAK debería… suprimir ciertas cosas. Emociones que se consideran innecesarias y hasta… contraproducentes.

Dib frunció el ceño. Su pecho se llenó de ira revuelta. Ya no le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó.

Zim suspiró.

-A todos los Irkens se les da un PAK. Ese PAK se programa con el tiempo con el trabajo que debemos hacer por el resto de nuestras vidas. Me asignaron ser desarrollador en Vort. Pero…. No era lo que quería hacer. Quería más. Quería fama… gloria.

Capturó la mirada de Dib, sus ojos encontrándose.

-Ese era el problema. No debía querer esas cosas. Durante años lo que yo quería y lo que quería mi PAK fue un conflicto. Yo… creo que por ello fue que metí la pata tantas veces.

Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. Ya sentía como si hubiera dicho demasiado, aunque aún no había dicho lo más doloroso. Que con su PAK, no debería haber sentido las cosas que habían salido a la superficie en los últimos años. Cosas que le habían horrorizado al principio, ya que eran pistas a lo que había deber sabido hace siempre. Que era diferente. Defectuoso.

Estúpido humano. Todo era su culpa, después de todo.

Dib tensó sus manos en puños. Sabía un montón de Irk, pero aquello no era algo que supiera desde antes. Que la sociedad básicamente forzaba a sus habitantes a tener ciertos roles, y que ir en contra de esos roles significaba que no pertenecías a ningún sitio. Bajo su ira, sentía simpatía. ¿No se había sentido siempre Dib como si el mundo intentara forzarle a ser de una forma en la que no encajaba? Bueno, nunca se sintió _roto_ , pero definitivamente se sentía excluido y solo.

-No hay nada mal en ti, Zim –le dijo Dib, sin ser capaz de detenerse. La cabeza de Zim se elevó como un resorte, mirando al humano con una mezcla de shock y… algo completamente distinto. Hizo que el corazón de Dib se detuviera, eso seguro-. No estás roto. Solo eres… diferente.

Se encontró a si mismo queriendo decir más. Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua. Pero decidió olvidarlas. No tenía sentido el dejarse llevar.

Zim siguió mirándole fijamente unos instantes antes de que esa misma sonrisa que mostraba que se criticaba a si mismo apareciera por sus facciones. Hizo que el estómago de Dib se sintiera raro, le hizo querer acercarse y darle algo de consuelo. Lo resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Así que quizás Zim y él eran más parecidos de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, y quizás Zim no era realmente el enemigo ahora. No quería decir que pudieran ser amigos. Sólo quería decir que no había razón para luchar uno contra otro más.

-Lo sé –dijo por fin Zim, empezando a juguetear con el edredón de su cama.

El silencio que lo siguió no duró mucho. Se escuchó un ruido raro que zumbaba que venía de Gir, como un CD cambiándose en un estéreo. Entonces, una canción empezó a sonar, de forma alta y repulsiva. Sonaba como si la hubieran puesto desde la mitad.

_‘Cause I don’t wanna lose you now_ (Porque no quiero perderte ahora)

_I’m looking right at the other half of me (Estoy mirando justo a mi otra mitad)_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart (El vacío que se asentó en mi corazón)_

_Is the space that now you hold (Es el lugar que ahora abrazas)_

-¡GIR! –Gritó Zim, su rostro subiendo de temperatura de repente- ¡Detén eso ahora mismo!

-Aww –dijo Gir, parando la canción, sus ojos cian luciendo desconsolados-. Pero te gusta esa canción, amo.

-¡No no me gusta eres un mentiroso y un ladrón y has robado un huevo de dragón!

-¡OMELETS!

Dib simplemente se quedó sentado parpadeando hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo sabía Gir esa canción de todos modos?

-¿¡Eh!? –Graznó Zim defensivamente-. ¿Qué canción? ¡No hay ninguna canción! ¡No escuchaste nada!

Dib siguió mirándole, debatiendo entre si quería o no quería insistir en el tema. Se preguntó si esto tenía algo que ver con el por qué Midge no había dejado hablar a Gir antes en la sala de reuniones. Sin embargo, justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntar, le salió un bostezo bastante alto. Finalmente el cansancio había llegado hasta él. Hombre, había sido una noche tremenda.

Zim le miró raro. Casi como divertido pero… más tenue.

-Deberías dormir, Dib –le dijo Zim-. La Midge esperará una respuesta al comienzo del ciclo del día.

Dib parpadeó. La verdad es que quería seguir con la conversación, pero estaba cansado. Se movió nervioso, sintiéndose avergonzado mientras debatía en cómo se aprontaría para ir a la cama delante de Zim. Para su gran alivio, el Irken ni si quiera le miraba. Se sacó los zapatos y los pantalones, dejándole solo con la camisa y los boxers. Normalmente, también se habría quitado la camisa, pero ya se sentía raro sobre eso y optó por una seguridad extra.

-Esto es vergonzoso –murmuró para si mismo mientras gateaba bajo las mantas.

-No sé que te preocupa tanto –dijo Zim, estirándose para mirar al techo-. No es como si no lo hubiera visto todo antes.

El rostro de Dib inmediatamente brilló de repente.

-Eres… ¡eres repugnante, Zim! –Protestó Dib, su voz quebrándose para su consternación.

-Oh, como si no fueses igual –replicó Zim con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dib estuvo tentado a iniciar otra discusión, pero cuando bostezó nuevamente se dio cuenta de que estaba simplemente demasiado cansado. Suspiró, sacándose las gafas y poniéndolas en la mesa a su lado antes de encontrar el interruptor de las luces. Incluso con toda esa fatiga, se sentía inquieto por lo que podría traer la mañana. Por la decisión que tenía delante. Se costó ponerse cómodo.

-Duerme, humano –le dijo Zim, divertido por las payasadas de Dib.

Dib frunció el ceño ante la situación donde le decían qué hacer.

-¿Tú no necesitas dormir?

-No, la verdad –respondió Zim de forma engreída-. Puedo entrar en un modo donde estoy inmóvil si soy seriamente herido, o incluso en un modo simple de descanso cuando estoy aburrido, pero no necesito dormir como tú.

-Oh –resopló Dib.

Dib deseaba honestamente el no tener que dormir. Él… estaba de alguna forma disfrutando de esto, el hablar con Zim sin gritar sin insultos y sin amenazas. Honestamente quería saber más. Pero, era inútil, ya que su cansancio finalmente tomó el control.

Ojos rubí le observaban cuando cayó dormido…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen review para CatlynGunn~ Tuvo un accidente y le vendrían bien los ánimos. Yo lo traduciré o mandaré.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza~ Disfrutad~

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

** Capítulo 9 **

Zim se sentó en la sala callado un largo rato, esperando a que la respiración de Dib se estabilizara. Cuando eso pasó siguió mirando a Dib, asegurándose de que estaba definitivamente dormido. Su squeedlyspooch parecía retorcerse ante la vista. El modo en el que su pelo caía por su rostro. Como sus largas pestañas negras ondeaban tan suavemente. Parecía inocente, y Zim recordó cómo de joven era realmente Dib.

Se puso de pie y se puso de nuevo su túnica, pretendiendo dejar la habitación. Estar sentado allí se haría rápidamente algo aburrido, y supuso que a nadie le importaría en verdad si daba una vuelta por los alrededores mientras no se metiera con nada. Una vez más, Zim no podía prometer nada. Parecía que esa nave decrépita podía requerir algunas mejoras.

De todos modos, sus pies fueron hacia la otra cama, junto a Dib. Admiró la piel blanca del humano, sus pómulos definidos, la manera en que sus labios estaban apenas abiertos. Zim se dio cuenta de que su mano se había movido por cuenta propia, queriendo tocar. Retrajo los dedos y volvió a acercar su brazo a su cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, amo? –Preguntó Gir.

-Voy a pasear un rato –respondió Zim, pulsando el botón de la puerta-. Quédate aquí y mantén a Dib vigilado.

-¡Sí, señor! –Respondió Gir, sus ojos volviéndose rojos mientras saludaba.

Zim apenas asintió mientras salía de la habitación. No esperaba que nada malo pasara, así que no estaba preocupado. Pero incluso si algo ocurría, Dib era bastante capaz de cuidarse por si mismo. Honestamente, en verdad no quería que Gir se pegara a él como una lapa. Necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

_-No estás roto. Sólo eres… diferente._

Zim sintió que su interior se contrajeron y retorcieron y un ya muy familiar calor en las mejillas. Dib no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para él. Ni idea de los efectos que habían tenido esas palabras. Ni idea del verdadero poder que tenía sobre Zim.

Había empezado hacía casi cuatro años, en vacaciones de verano tras la Sekundaria. Dib se había ido con por unas vacaciones familiares, dejando a Zim sólo y libre para terminar algo de trabajo. Sin embargo, como cada vez que Dib no estaba a su alrededor, sus planes eran medio ridículos y mediocres. Era frustrante, cómo era tan estúpidamente dependiente de Dib.

Quizás lo que pasó después no tendría que haber sido tan sorprendente.

Cuando Dib volvió, no desperdició tiempo en localizar a Zim. Zim había estado listo para una lucha, listo para enseñarle a la estúpida criatura que el dejar a un Invasor Irken sin supervisión era un error nefasto. Sin embargo, mientras salía del ascensor para confrontar al humano perfectamente capturado, se encontró paralizado. Su squeedlyspooch se había sentido como si fuera a escapársele del cuerpo. Su rostro se había vuelto increíblemente caliente. Sus antenas hasta habían temblado.

Dib se veía diferente. Por supuesto, muy obviamente se seguía viendo como Dib, pero estaba un poco más moreno y la guadaña de su pelo había crecido solo un poquito. De todos modos, eso no fue lo que hizo que Zim se sintiera como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Oh no, estaba seguro de ello ahora.

Dib se había vuelto más alto.

Aunque eso sólo había sido el principio. Una esclusa de agua rota. Zim estaba tan enfadada por la altura incrementada de Dib –eso incluso aún después de que Zim hubiera crecido un poco en la Tierra pues nunca le alcanzaría. Sin embargo, no era cuestión de envidia. Era sólo frustración pura. Porque Zim culpaba al estúpido estirón de Dib por provocar todo lo que vino después.

Zim había estado seguro de que se había caído enfermo. De que había contraído alguna terrible enfermedad terrícola y que iba a morir. Cada vez que estaba alrededor de Dib sentía calor por todas partes, aumentando su ira por la existencia del chico que ya estaba por los cielos. Dib en seguida se puso encima de él, acechante, sus ojos dorados fulminando acaloradamente con la mirada al Irken. En más de una ocasión, Zim se había encontrado temblando. No por frío. No por miedo. Pero sí… por deseo.

En esa época, no había estado precisamente seguro de qué era lo que quería. Después de hacer una pila de búsquedas y una larga, larga espiral del horror y repulsión, todavía no podía llegar a admitirlo. Dejó el tema, esperando que simplemente se desvaneciera por sí mismo. Esos sentimientos que no estaban permitidos. Que se suponía que eran para los seres inferiores. Defectuosos. No para Zim.

Entonces, sobre lo de Hackear las líneas de comunicación de los Más Altos (no había tenido noticias de sus líderes hacía un tiempo), se había topado con una conversación que no debía oír. Le llamaban un fracaso, una pérdida de tiempo, un peligro para todo Irk al completo. Su misión no había sido más que una estratagema para deshacerse de él para siempre. El veredicto del juicio había sido de nuevo otro accidente de su PAK Defectuoso arruinando las cosas.

No había gritado. No había llorado. Meramente había cortado la transmisión. De hecho apagó todo por un tiempo. Durante días, simplemente esperaba, intentando poner en orden las cosas.

Cuando Dib apareció, exigiendo saber qué había estado planeando, fue como si una luz cegadora hubiera iluminado el agujero oscuro en el que Zim había caído. Era como si en aquel momento, justo como hacía algunos años cuando Dib le abandonó por la CIENCIA REAL, Zim se dio cuenta de que no había acabado. Ese no era el final. Y así la persecución continuó. La persecución se convirtió en el todo.

Dib era el todo.

A Zim le tomó un poco más de tiempo para finalmente el admitírselo, pero cuando lo hizo no fue un momento feliz. Más tarde Gir le había preguntado qué había hecho la mesa del comedor para merecer haber sido destruida hasta las astillas, pero Zim no había respondido. Estaba muy ocupado intentando calmarse.

Consideró el simplemente arrancarse los órganos y acabar todo de golpe, pero entonces estaría muerto y, exceptuando circunstancias especiales, el suicidio no estaba realmente en su repertorio.

Actualmente, Zim estampó el puño contra la pared más cercana, gruñendo agresivamente. Odiaba el sentirse así. Odiaba que cada vez que estaba cerca de Dib se sentía caliente por dentro. Que cada vez que esos apasionados ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente su piel sufría un hormigueo. Que a veces si se sentía con ganas de entrar en un estado de descanso las peores de las visiones lo plagaban.

Dib; sus fuertes brazos enredados alrededor de Zim, acogiéndole en un agarre protector y agradable.

Dib; su cuerpo presionado demasiado cerca, la espalda de Zim en la pared, la boca caliente del humano en la suya.

Dib; encima suya, dentro suya, conquistando el cuerpo y alma de Zim de una manera que no debería desear con cada fibra de su ser.

Pero sí lo hacía.

Deseaba a Dib.

Y no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no importaba cuantas veces se había dicho a si mismo que era inútil, infructífero, que el humano nunca, se sentiría de la misma manera, no podía hacerse parar.

-Si le haces daño a esta nave, Dek va a hacerte pagar por ello –afirmó una voz tras él.

Zim echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, reconociendo la baja estatura y el pelo blanco nevado. Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué _quieres_?

Midge se encogió de hombros, señalando al vaso que tenía en la mano. El líquido de su interior era de color púrpura oscuro.

-Fui a por algo de beber. Podía oírte golpeando a el pobre Nazo desde abajo en la entrada.

Zim le dedicó una burla sin palabras, rozando a la enfadada Lazurothiana al pasar. No estaba de humor. Para nada.

-Sabes qué –dijo Midge, alcanzando a Zim-. Tengo una teoría.

-No me importa –retrucó Zim.

Midge continuó a pesar de aquello.

-¿Y si los Defectuosos no son Irkens con PAKs disfuncionales, sino Irkens que simplemente tienen una voluntad tan fuerte que pueden _desafiar_ lo que sus PAKs les dicen que hagan?

Zim se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Midge con un ojo entrecerrado. No estaba seguro de si estaba diciéndolo en serio o no. Miró a la bebida en su mano.

-¿Estás ebria, verdad?

Midge se rió con burla.

-Créeme, se necesitarían muchos más de estos para conseguir que me emborrachara –tomó un gran sorbo mientras se giraba para mirar fuera en la ventana más cercana.

Zim rodó los ojos. Había salido a dar ese paseo para estar solo. Miró a la ventana también, intentando adivinar en qué parte del espacio estaban si quiera. No había ningún asteroide allí. Ni nébulas ni planetas. Sólo estrellas sin fin.

-Así que –dijo Midge, golpeando con sus dedos el cristal-, ¿desde hace cuánto?

Zim la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde hace cuánto qué?

-Desde hace cuánto has estado intentando cortejar a nuestro humano favorito –preguntó Midge, alzando una ceja.

Zim frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

-Niega todo lo que quieras –dijo ella-. Pero reconozco un ritual de cortejo Irken cuando lo veo. Dek puede ser sólo medio Irken, pero todos esos instintos siguen ahí.

-¡No sabes nada! –Discutió Zim.

Midge elevó una ceja ante él.

-¿Así que no sabes nada en particular de un telescopio que le dieron a Dib por su cumpleaños? –Preguntó.

Zim la fulminó con la mirada. Él había tenido que indagar por todo tipo de archivos bloqueados y documentos antiguos para darse cuenta de cómo poder encargarse de esos sentimientos nuevos. Sin embargo, por la mayor parte del desafío, los alardeos, incluso el hacerle a Dib ese telescopio, todo había parecido salirle de forma natural. Era como si un instinto antiguo reprimido se hubiera liberado y hubiera tomado el control. Sin embargo, Dib todavía seguía sin darse cuenta de qué ocurría, dejando a Zim indeciso entre extremadamente frustrado y ligeramente aliviado. Ansiaba tener a Dib, probablemente más que a nada, pero del solo pensar en el descarado rechazo que estaba seguro de recibir se sentía enfermo.

Ugh. Realmente odiaba cómo el humano podía convertirle en un cobarde nervioso e inquieto.

De todos modos, se reusaba a dejar que Midge supiera que tenía razón sobre su objetivo. De modo que, en cambio, optó por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo acabó la Princesa de Lazuroth a años de luz de casa, y siendo parte de un grupo que está en guerra con el Imperio más poderoso de la historia?

Midge levantó la mirada hasta él e inclinó la cabeza.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

Para ser honesto, Zim sólo quería que la chica dejara de hablar de Dib y de él, e imaginó que la mejor forma de hacer aquello era hacer que hablara de sí misma. A _él_ le gustaba hablar de si mismo, después de todo. A lo mejor…

-Tengo que admitir que, tengo algo de curiosidad.

Midge le dio una mirada escéptica un instante antes de sonreír y tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Cuando era una niña, me escapaba mucho –comenzó, mirando a las estrellas-. Odiaba la vida en palacio. Instructores diciéndome qué hacer, mi madre siempre agobiándome, personas siempre vigilándome. Era exasperante. Así que, siempre que podía me iba a hurtadillas. Una vez, me encontré fuera de las murallas de la cuidad, donde se fuerza a los hombres a vivir.

Miró a Zim.

-Como estoy segura de que puedes imaginártelo, la mayoría de Lazurothianos varones le tienen un montón de resentimiento hacia las mujeres. Por tanto, naturalmente, un grupo se acercó a mí con intenciones nada decorosas. Pero… un par de chicos que eran un poco más grandes que yo aparecieron y me ayudaron a escapar –sonrió-. Más tarde descubrí que uno de ellos era mi hermano.

Zim entornó un ojo.

-¿Cómo?

-A todos los varones que nazcan con sangre real se les marca con un distintivo en la nuca –explicó Midge.

Eso sólo dejó a Zim más perplejo.

-¿Por qué necesitarían hacer eso?

-Porque a pesar de la creencia de que los machos en general son inferiores –dijo Midge en un tono que demostraba cómo de indignada estaba-, las mujeres Cuppari anteriores a mí siempre creyeron en mantener el linaje real sin impurezas. Creían que produce mejores reinas.

Zim frunció el ceño. Nunca había entendió las relaciones entre hermanos (o cualquier relación, en verdad) hasta que vivió en la Tierra. Ahora, sí sabía que de lo que hablaba Midge era de lo que se llamaba “incesto”, y que era visto con malos ojos por la mayoría de humanos. Sin embargo, parecía que Lazuroth tenía una idea diferente sobre ello, y era obvio que a Midge no le gustaba.

-De todos modos, una vez me enteré de que era mi hermano, eso sólo hizo que me escapara más seguido –continuó Midge-. Me enteré de que su nombre era Drun, y que era uno de los seis hermanos que tenía. La mayoría de los otros simplemente me evadían. Aunque, es un poco difícil para mí culparlos. Mientras crecíamos, Drun empezó a hablar de una revolución. Empezó a reunirse con seguidores suyos y le dije que ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Con el tiempo empezamos a planear un Golpe de Estado para la noche de mi Ceremonia de Mayoría de Edad.

Su expresión se transformó en una mueca más dura.

-No sería difícil para nosotros entrar. Celebraban una gran fiesta para celebrar la noche en que la princesa debería de elegir a su primera pareja. Así que, por su puesto, reunieron a todos los hombres marcados.

Ella tomó un trago mucho más grande de su bebida, casi inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Zim sólo la miró. Era obvio que todo lo que tenía que ver con la forma de emparejarse de su gente la molestaba.

-¿En todo esto dónde aparece ese híbrido? –Preguntó Zim. No era difícil de adivinar que Dek era la pareja de Midge, viendo cómo ella llevaba un Orok y Dek era medio-Irken. No podía desentrañar cómo una princesa de una sociedad matriarcal y un Irken híbrido podían haberse conocido. Parecía imposible.

El rostro de Midge cambió drásticamente, volviéndose en una sonrisa suave y nostálgica.

-Nuestra rebelión tenía una guarida lejos en las montañas. Durante una reunión escuchamos que algo se estrellaba fuera.

Se rió un poco.

-Nos sorprendimos bastante al encontrar que una nave Irken había aterrizado en nuestro planeta. Por su puesto, enseguida capturamos a Dek y lo interrogamos. No nos tomó mucho tiempo enterarnos de que era un híbrido escapando del Imperio Irken, y que estaba con el Equipo Nébula. Cuando averiguó lo de nuestra causa, insistió en que no podía involucrarse, que sólo se quedaba hasta que pudiera arreglar la nave.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Y entonces se involucró de todas maneras.

Volvió a mirar a Zim, agarrando su Orok.

-No fue amor a primera vista ni nada de eso, pero nos dimos cuenta de que nos llevábamos bastante bien. Él podía mantenerme a raya y yo podía evitar que estuviera demasiado serio todo el tiempo. Y fue una gran ayuda para planear todo.

Su rostro cayó de repente, y se quedó mirando de forma absorta a su vaso.

-Estábamos tan seguros de que nuestro plan funcionaría.

Zim la observó por unos instantes, viendo como los antes ojos vibrantes se volvían distantes y apagados. Obviamente sabía que su intento de derrocar al actual gobierno de Lazuroth había fallado, pero no estaba seguro de los detalles.

-Tch. ¿De veras creíste que sería tan fácil? –Se burló.

Midge no le miró.

-Sólo calculamos mal –replicó en susurros-. Honestamente pensamos que teníamos todo bajo control. Simplemente…. No teníamos suficientes personas. Sigi siempre le estaba diciendo a Drun que necesitábamos más tiempo, más personas, pero Drun fue siempre impulsivo… y eso le costó la vida.

Zim se encontró ligeramente confundido.

-¿Quién es Sigi?

-Oh, otro de mis hermanos –respondió Midge-. Era más joven que Drun pero nunca lo sabrías a menos que te lo dijera. Sigi siempre fue más maduro.

Hubo otra pausa larga, donde Zim sólo se quedó mirando a Midge, esperando que continuara. Cuando se impacientó, preguntó:

-Eso no explica cómo acabaste aquí.

Midge le dio un corto vistazo antes de que su boca fuera hacia arriba con su peculiaridad característica.

-No pasó mucho tiempo desde que fallamos hasta que Dek terminó de arreglar su nave –explicó ella-. Y… me di cuenta de que no podía dejarle ir.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te podías haber quedado, verdad? –Preguntó- Podías haberte reagrupado y haber ayudado a la rebelión a intentarlo una vez más.

Zim entendía que las princesas tendían a tener una gran influencia sobre su gente. Y en el caso de Lazuroth, la princesa apoyando a derrocar a la sociedad del momento, a su propia madre, era algo muy importante. Si Zim pensaba en ello, Midge había dejado pasar la oportunidad.

-Podría haber hecho un montón de cosas –le dijo Midge-. Pero… escogí a Dek.

Zim miró a Midge por un instante, como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa suave mientras hablaba de su pareja. Como no daba excusas ni se disculpaba por su decisión. Pero incluso podía oír un tono distinto en su voz, podía ver algo en sus ojos mientras miraba fuera de la ventana. Era extraño cómo de bien reconocía esa expresión. _Y sí_ …

-¿Lo harías de nuevo? –Le preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

Midge le miró mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

-Siempre –le respondió tranquilamente.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, solo mirando a los millones de estrellas. Zim se preguntó por qué simplemente no se había ido ya. No le importaba mucho esa Lazurothiana. Incluso si su actitud hacia ella en cierto modo se había ablandado tras saber que, de verdad, estaba unida a otra persona y que no iba tras Dib, tampoco significaba que le cayera bien.

-Creo de veras que tendrías que unirte a nosotros –dijo Midge de repente.

Zim la miró incrédulamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres ridículamente inteligente, no tendríamos que darte mucho entrenamiento ya que ya tienes experiencia, y, personalmente, creo que eres impresionante –explicó Midge-. Creo que serías una ventaja increíble.

Zim siguió mirándola fijamente.

-¿De veras crees que apelar a mi ego te ayudará a salirte con la tuya?

Midge sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Está funcionando?

La mandíbula de Zim se apretó. Por más que pensara que todo eso era estúpido, siempre le podían los halagos.

-No –mintió-. No lo está.

Midge no parecía convencida, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Una chica puede intentarlo –observó ella-. Aunque me pregunto quién va a vigilar a Dib.

Zim se congeló ante eso.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Pensaba que ese era tu trabajo?

-Oh, no –respondió Midge-. Soy la doctora y la Primera Oficial. Así que no importa cuánto quisiera hacerlo, no puedo mantenerlo vigilado todo el rato.

Zim entrecerró los ojos. De repente se sintió muy enfadado ante que esa gente fuera tan irresponsable con lo que era legítimamente suyo. Dib no era estúpido, pero podía ser impulsivo, especialmente si alguien estaba en peligro. Sin que alguien estuviera manteniéndolo bajo control, el chico podía fácilmente conseguir que lo mataran.

-Bueno, me voy –dijo Midge, indicando a su vaso vacío-. Voy a por otro trago. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

Zim salió de sus pensamientos para fruncirle el ceño.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

-Porque a pesar del hecho de que pareces odiarme completamente, ocurre que me caes bien –respondió fácilmente-. Además hay un par de huecos en blanco de tu archivo sobre los que me gustaría escuchar. Y según Dib te gusta fanfarronear.

Zim tenía que admitir que, la oferta era tentadora. Sabía que se aburriría si sólo miraba por una ventana, o si sólo vagaba por ahí. Y, honestamente, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había escuchado realmente mientras hablaba de sus impresionantes logros?

-Supongo que podría honrarte con mi increíble presencia un poco más –dijo, empezando a ir en la dirección que Midge le había indicado.

Midge sonrió, caminando a su lado.

-Me siento tan honrada –replicó.

Zim rió por lo bajo.

-Como deberías.

Midge soltó una risita mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo.

000000000000000

Dib se levantó la mañana siguiente particularmente atontado. Le tomó un rato el recuperar el rumbo y en recordar dónde estaba. Tomó sus gafas de la mesa junto a la cama y se las puso en el rostro, mirando fijamente al techo un rato. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se forzó a sentarse.

Por un minuto allí, había estado seguro de que todo había sido un sueño loco que había tenido. Pero, no. Todo había sido real. Midge y Dek eran aliens, específicamente una Lazurothiana y un híbrido Irken/Vortiano, y le habían pedido unirse a su grupo, el Equipo Nébula. Para unirse en la guerra contra el Imperio Irken.

Y no había sido el único al que se lo habían pedido…

Su corazón se sacudió de manera extraña, recordando la conversación de anoche con Zim. Le echó un vistazo a la otra cama, encontrándola completamente vacía. Ni si quiera se veía como si alguien hubiera dormido en ella. Gir no estaba a la vista, tampoco. Dib frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Zim? No era como si se hubiese levantado e ido sin decir una palabra, ¿verdad?

Empujando a un lado esos pensamientos, Dib se sacó las cobijas de encima y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche. Encontró un cambio de ropas en el cajón de arriba, como Midge había dicho. Los pantalones eran negros, y estaban hechos de un material fuerte pero flexible. La camisa era color negro carbón, pareciendo más una túnica de manga corta que una camisa, y estaba hecha de un tejido más liviano. No había si quiera alguna pieza de ropa interior. Dib no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. No quería saber dónde habían sabido sus tallas.

Se puso los vaqueros de la noche pasada antes de salir de la habitación con su cambio de ropa, queriendo comprobar lo que Midge había llamado instalación de limpieza. De veras esperaba que fuera similar a una ducha. Se sentía asqueroso, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de irse a dormir antes de adecentarse como solía hacer.

Por suerte, las instalaciones de limpieza se veían muy parecidas a las duchas de los vestidores del gimnasio del instituto, cada una separada y muy privada –de lo que Dib estaba muy contento. Después de encontrar una toalla limpia en el armario más cercano, encontró uno vacío y puso su ropa en el banco proviso. Giró la manivela de la ducha y un líquido ligeramente verde salió. Estiró el brazo vacilantemente para tocarlo y lo encontró seguro. Se imaginó que no podían realmente tener agua, especialmente ya que su capitán era medio Irken.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, se dio un paseo hasta su habitación y la de Zim para tirar su ropa sucia en su cama por ahora. Ya se daría cuenta de qué hacer con ellas demás. Respiró hondo, empezando a caminar para encontrar a Midge y Dek.

Estaba listo para dejarles saber su decisión…

Después de vagar un rato por la nave, encontró a Milgor mientras este giraba por una esquina. Incrementó su paso un poco para alcanzarle.

-Ey, ¿perdón? –preguntó.

Milgor se giró, sus cuatro ojos parpadeando uno detrás de otro mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a Dib.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Midge?

Milgor rió, enseñando sus dientes finos y afilados. Dib intentó no encogerse.

-¿Te refieres a la Doctora Cuppari? –Preguntó, su voz gorgojando. Dib asintió-. Está en la sala de conferencias –dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante-. Sígueme.

Dib asintió y empezó a seguir al pequeño alienígena naranja por el pasillo. Se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Así que, eh, ¿de qué raza eres?

-¡Gloopiana! –Respondió Milgor feliz. Explicó algo más ante la expresión confusa de Dib-. Del planeta Gloop. Es un pequeño planeta a las afueras de la Galaxia Remular.

Dib asintió avergonzado. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba eso, pero sin embargo era interesante.

-¿Cuál es tu cometido en la nave?

-Soy el Científico Jefe. Hago de todo, desde dirigir las búsquedas de planetas recién descubiertos hasta experimentar con diferentes energías y materiales. A veces incluso ayudo a la Doctora Cuppari con los medicamentos y demás.

-Eso es… en verdad muy guay –admitió Dib.

Milgor sonrió brillantemente.

-Es un trabajo emocionante, y extremadamente favorable para todo lo que hace el Equipo Nébula. Cuando no estamos en medio de una guerra, somos de alguna manera una organización de manitas. Lidiamos con todo, desde recolocaciones de refugiados hasta negociaciones con potencias de fuera. Somos muy importantes para la Alianza Galáctica.

Dib asintió de nuevo. Apreciaba esa información. No era algo que Dek y Midge hubieran mencionado. Una vez más, considerando la situación, no era del todo relevante.

-¡Aquí estamos! –Dijo Milgor entusiasmado, indicando una puerta a la izquierda. Levantó uno de sus tentáculos larguiruchos para apretar el botón que abría la puerta antes de entrar. Dib le siguió, mirando la habitación. Midge y Dek estaban sentados en la cabeza de la mesa, conversando con los otros miembros de la tripulación. Yara y el copiloto, Krugg, estaban sentados a la izquierda de Midge. Se fijó en que había otro alienígena que parecía mujer sentada a la derecha de Dek. Su piel era de un púrpura suave, viéndose casi metálica, y tenía unos pómulos muy definidos. El pelo rosa-púrpura de su cabeza se veía más como los tentáculos de una medusa. Incluso parecían moverse en ciertas partes. No recordaba el haberla visto en el puente. Dib también se dio cuenta de que E.J., el ingeniero, no estaba en la sala.

Sintió un repentino tirón en las entrañas. ¿Dónde _estaba_ Zim?

-Hola, Dib –dijo Dek, sobresaltando a Dib de repente y sacándole de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba precisamente en la mitad de la sala bastante vergonzosamente, ya que Milgor había tomado asiento junto a un alien de piel púrpura del que no sabía el nombre-. ¿Dormiste bien? –Preguntó mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

Dib presionó su boca en una línea fina. Su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban. Pero sabía qué era lo que quería.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Las antenas de Dek se elevaron, y un fantasma de sonrisa apareció en sus rasgos. Midge sonrió, parecía que temblaba de felicidad contenida.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento? –Dijo Dek- Estamos esperando a E.J. para-,

-¡Capitán! –Exclamó E.J. mientras entraba en la sala de conferencias. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos al máximo de la emoción- ¡No te lo vas a creer!

Todos en la habitación le miraron. Dek se veía perplejo.

-¿Qué ocurre, E.J.?

-¡Bala de cañón!

Llegó un chillido familiar. Gir literalmente brincó dentro de la habitación, aterrizando en la mesa para girar sobre su cabeza. Reía locamente.

-¿Pero qué-, -Comenzó Krugg con su voz profunda y ronca.

-¡Gir! ¡Cálmate en este instante! –Ordenó el amo del robot al mismo tiempo que entraba pisando fuerte en la habitación.

Dib se quedó mirando a Zim mientras este se colocaba tras E.J. El uniforme magenta de Invasor que había usado desde el día en el que se conocieron había desaparecido. Había sido remplazado con el mismo atuendo que vestía Dib. Excepto que Zim tenía caderas anchas que el uniforme resaltaba, y que el cuello en V enseñaba una clavícula definida que Dib raramente había llegado a ver. Sintió calor en sus mejillas a la vez que tragaba saliva pesadamente, obseso con lo que veía.

Se obligó a mirar a otro lado, queriendo desesperadamente golpear su cabeza contra una pared. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!?

-Zim, ¿¡qué significa esto!? –Inquirió Dek, sonando irritado sólo por la presencia del antiguo Invasor.

Zim entrecerró un ojo ante el híbrido, viéndose ofendido.

-Te haré saber, _Capitán_ –dijo el título con algo de burla-, que yo, el INCREÍBLE ZIM, he conseguido resolver tu crisis de energía.

         Dek parpadeó.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Es verdad, Capitán –dijo E.J. emocionado. Le dio un empujón de Zim con el puño de forma amistosa-. Este pequeñín es un genio.

Zim frunció el ceño mientras, bastante literalmente, ninguneando el gesto de E.J.

-No toques a Zim. Y no te refieras a mí como “pequeñín” –se giró a Dek-. Tu anterior instalación era abominantemente ineficiente. Tuve que apañármelas con las provisiones que tenías allí, pero se probará útil cuando tengamos que escapar de cualquier enemigo en nuestro camino hacia… donde sea.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano desdeñosamente.

Midge se puso de pie en su asiento. Tenía una mirada casi demente de regocijo en el rostro.

-¿Tengamos?

Zim sonrió con suficiencia.

-Por supuesto –dijo, inspeccionando a Dib-. No puedo dejar que algo de mi propiedad caiga en manos de otro, después de todo.

Dib lo fulminó con la mirada.

-NO soy de tu propiedad. Espera-, -pausó, comprendiendo qué estaba diciendo Zim-. ¿De verdad vas a unirte?

-Oh dios mío –dijo Dek con incredulidad.

Zim meramente se carcajeó, viéndose más engreído que nunca. Dib estaba estupefacto. Se preguntaba qué le habría pasado a Zim para tomar esa decisión. ¿Habría sido su conversación de anoche, o quizás algo más?

Antes de que pudiera empezar a hacer preguntas, Midge dio el chillido más agudo que hubiera escuchado jamás de alguien que no fuera Gir. Todos en la sala se giraron a mirarla, la mayoría con expresiones preocupadas. Dek, sin embargo, se veía casi divertido. Las mejillas de Midge se colorearon cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban fijamente.

-Quiero decir… es bueno teneros a ambos a bordo –dijo.

-Toma asiento, Doctora Cuppari –le dijo Dek, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Midge lo hizo, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de la sala. Dib tomó un instante para mirar de vuelta a Zim, encontrándose con que el Irken le miraba de vuelta por el rabillo del ojo. La expresión engreída se deshizo, siendo remplazada por una mucho más suave. La sonrisa más pequeña pero la más sincera que había hecho Zim. El corazón de Dib casi se detiene ante lo que veía. Alejó su mirada de allí, decidiendo observar en cambio la pared adyacente.

Ni en toda su vida podría entender por qué una sonrisa estúpida apareció de pronto en su propio rostro.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

** Capítulo 10 **

Mientras firmaban el papeleo inicial, introdujeron apropiadamente a Dib y Zim al resto de la tripulación. Dib, por supuesto, era educado y estaba atento, muy interesado en aprender todo lo que no sabía ya de todas esas especies. Zim, por el otro lado, meramente asentía aquí y allá, apenas prestando atención.

El alien con la piel púrpura suave se llamaba Matsuri, y era de un planeta llamado Icthys. Era la Jefa que gestionaba las Comunicaciones más importantes del Equipo Nébula y tenía fluidez en más de veinte idiomas diferentes. Dib estaba extremadamente impresionado. El único otro idioma que sabía hablar era el español, y ese obviamente no iba a ayudarle allí.

Krugg era de Galadon, un planeta enorme que había sido parte de la Alianza Galáctica por años. No era sólo el copiloto de Nazo, sino que además era el Líder Experto en Armas. Dib ya podía decir que no le gustaba demasiado Zim, basado en las miradas ingratas. Una vez más, que el pequeño cabrón verde le cayera bien a alguien no era exactamente algo que pasara con facilidad.

La piloto, Yara, había nacido en el planeta Argyros, un planeta de fuera de la Alianza Galáctica. Sin embargo, su familia huyó durante una guerra civil cuando era muy pequeña. La aceptaron en una de las academias militares a una temprana edad, que fue donde el Equipo Nébula la reclutó después de verla volar una de las naves del campus.

E.J., cuyo nombre real era tan largo que Dib podía hasta entender porque decidió quedarse con dos letras, era uno de los miembros más antiguos. Había servido al anterior capitán del Equipo Nébula, y había hecho algunos comentarios en broma sobre cómo Dek había insistido en usar al _Nazo_ cuando ocupó el puesto. Dek no se veía demasiado irritado, meramente rodando los ojos.

Dib también supo que E.J. y Yara eran pareja oficial, y que habían estado juntos por unos cuantos años ya. Su cejo se frunció cuando vio a Midge, recordando el Orok alrededor de su cuello. Podía de alguna manera adivinar que estaba con Dek, pero no quería hacer suposiciones. Sin embargo, estaba más fascinado por el hecho de que en un periodo tan corto de tiempo había conocido a dos parejas de especies distintas. No podía evitar preguntarse si sería algo común allí en el espacio.

Una vez terminaron de firmar todo, Midge los llevó a un tour real de la nave. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a contarles cosas sobre su pasado –su vida en Lazuroth, cómo había ayudado en una sublevación fallida, conociendo a Dek y después yéndose con él. Dib encontró su historia fascinante. Zim, por el otro lado, meramente dirigía su atención a cualquier otro lado, no pareciendo muy interesado.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en volver? –Preguntó Dib mientras caminaban hasta su siguiente parada.

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás algún día –dijo mientras entraba a una sala con muchos ordenadores-. Pero ahora mismo, es que hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

En ese momento, Dek entró en la habitación, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

-Tenemos todos los papeles en orden –les dijo Dek, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Dib-. Todo lo que queda es llamar a tu familia.

Dib retrocedió ante eso. No podía evitar pensar en la reacción de Gaz, o incluso en lo que le diría a su padre.

-Eh… ¿tengo qué? –Preguntó solo medio-bromeando.

Dek encogió sus hombros.

-No te obligaré. Sólo me imaginé que querrías.

Dib consideró la situación unos instantes. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo dejara a Gaz sin saber nada, peor sería su destino la próxima vez que la viera. Y en cuanto a su padre, bueno, todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de qué hacer, por ahora.

-De acuerdo –dijo con simpleza.

Dek asintió y se giró hacia Midge.

-¿Te importaría llevar a Zim al laboratorio para que nos preparemos?

-¿Eh? –Gruñó Zim- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tu rastreador –explicó Midge-. Necesitamos desactivarlo antes de llegar a Polaris.

Dib alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué es Polaris?

-Es la estación espacial a la que nos dirigimos –respondió Dek-. El Nazo tiene un codificador que bloquea la frecuencia de los rastreadores, pero una Estación Espacial Intergaláctica es demasiado grande para una cosa así.

Midge asintió.

-Así que, Dek va a hackear ahí dentro y apagarlo –dijo son una sonrisa.

Zim frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Sois conscientes de que una vez accedáis a mi rastreador tendréis tres minutos para desactivarlo antes de que mi PAK se autodestruya, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que Dib mirara boquiabierto a Midge y a Dek. Estaba muy molesto porque no parecieran preocupados.

-¿¡Qué!? –Jadeó.

-Dek ya lo ha hecho un par de veces antes –les dijo Midge-. No os preocupéis.

Aun así Dib no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto.

Una vez Midge logró arrastrar a Zim fuera de la habitación, Dib y Dek se miraron el uno al otro. Dib lo admitía, se sentía algo avergonzado teniendo al híbrido allí. No se habían comunicado mucho cuando estuvieron en la Tierra, así que no se sentía tan cómodo con el como con Midge.

-Eh… ¿tienes qué… estar aquí?

Dek se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres que me vaya, puedo irme –declaró-. Simplemente asumí que me quedaría en caso de que necesitaras explicar algo. Sé que hay mucho que contar.

Dib asintió. Ahora que pensaba en ello apreciaba la idea. Explicarle las cosas a su hermana no sería un gran problema. Sin embargo su padre…

Dek se quedó detrás mientras Dib tomaba asiento en una de las estaciones de comunicación. Era capaz de establecer una línea con el ordenador de Gaz muy fácilmente. Sinceramente esperaba no estar interrumpiendo una partida. Eso no presagiaría nada bueno.

En cuestión de segundos la imagen de Gaz apareció en la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño con dureza.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó de manera amenazante.

Bueno, por el lado bueno, por ahora no sonaba enfadada.

-Eh… es una especie de larga historia –replicó, frotándose la nuca.

Gaz suspiró y apretó la mandíbula.

-Empieza a hablar.

Dib obedeció, contándole a Gaz todo lo que había ocurrido desde coger la nave de Tak para seguir a Midge la noche antes, todo el camino hasta lo que sabía del Equipo Nébula. Cuando terminó, Gaz reiteró:

-Así que, déjame aclarar esto. Midge es en verdad una alienígena, estás a años luz de la Tierra, tú y Zim os habéis unido a unas raras Fuerzas Especiales secretas de aliens, que están ahora mismo ayudando a un grupo de la resistencia a ir en contra del Imperio Irken. ¿Me olvido de algo?

Dib se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quizás la parte que habla de cómo aparentemente la misión de Zim había sido una mentira todo este tiempo? Pero, ya sabes, detalles.

Gaz resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya sabes, te diría que estoy sorprendida, pero no lo estoy –dijo-. ¿Por qué se unió Zim, de todos modos? Quiero decir, pillo que sus líderes fueran unos cabrones con él pero aún así…

-Creo que de alguna manera lo incité a unirse –respondió Dib, aunque honestamente no estaba realmente seguro.

La expresión de Gaz se convirtió en muy divertida.

-Eso tampoco me sorprende –se colocó un mechón rebelde de su largo pelo púrpura tras la oreja-. Así que… ¿Qué vas a decirle a papá?

Dib se tensó.

-Yo, eh, no había pensado en ello…

-¿Ese es Dib? –llamó la voz del Profesor Membrana. Dib podía ver en la pantalla asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Gaz.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, Dib intentando suplicar a su hermana silenciosamente. Pero sabía que no serviría para nada cuando su padre entró en la habitación.

-¡Hijo! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Nos diste un buen susto cuando no pudimos encontrarte esta mañana!

Dib abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando pensar en cómo lidiar con esto. Podría intentar elaborar alguna mentira, pero honestamente no confiaba en poder hacerlo. Lo que sí podía admitir, era que apestaba cuando mentía. Sin embargo, la verdad sólo llevaría a Dib a estar enfadado y frustrado, porque sin importar lo que pasara su padre simplemente estaba tan _ciego_.

-¿Profesor Membrana? –dijo Dek de repente, colocando una silla junto a Dib. Dib abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a Dek y a su padre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Dek?

-Mi nombre es Capitán Dek. ¿Cómo le va hoy?

Parecía que el Profesor Membrana no emitía reacción alguna.

-Erm… estoy bien –respondió-. ¿Puedo preguntarle de qué conoce a mi hijo?

-Curioso que lo pregunte –dijo Dek-. Pertenezco a una organización que se conoce como Equipo Nébula. Ahora bien, normalmente, no se supone que vaya revelando este tipo de información, pero veo que esto son circunstancias especiales.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de Dib.

-Tiene un hijo tremendo, Profesor. Espero que sepa eso.

-Oh, um, gracias –replicó el Profesor Membrana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente-. Lamento preguntar, pero ¿por casualidad conoces al amigo de Dib, Zim? Tiene una condición de piel similar a la tuya.

Dek entornó un ojo y sus antenas sufrieron una sacudida. Dib miró como el híbrido sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Nos conocemos –dijo Dek rápidamente-. Pero no se preocupe por él. Estamos hablando de Dib –le sonrió a Dib-. Venga. Dile qué ocurre aquí.

Dib se quedó mirando fijamente a Dek por un instante, asimilando la expresión segura del híbrido. Obviamente, tenía un plan. Después de vacilar un poco, Dib encontró su convicción. O, incluso más, encontró la convicción del Dib de once años.

-Papá –dijo con valentía-, me uní a una organización alienígena secreta que está ayudando a una resistencia clandestina a enfrentarse a un Imperio alienígena gigante.

Fue tan repentino el silencio tras aquello que uno podía oír un alfiler caer a kilómetros de distancia. Pareció que duraba para siempre. Dib sintió a su corazón golpeando erráticamente y a su estómago girando, mientras se preguntaba si debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Finalmente, el Profesor Membrana reaccionó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza-.

-Y yo aquí pensando que habíamos pasado por todo esto –dijo, decepción tiñendo sus palabras-. Mi pobre y demente-,

No llegó a terminar al mismo tiempo que Dek usaba el cuchillo de su mano para causar una raja por su brazo. Dib jadeó, mirando cómo la sangre púrpura oscura fluía de la herida. Miró de vuelta a su padre, encontrando al hombre viéndose bastante estupefacto.

-Recuérdemelo de nuevo –dijo Dek, dándole al Profesor una mirada incisiva-, ¿de qué color es la sangre humana?

El Profesor Membrana seguía pareciendo impactado.

-Es… roja… -dijo.

Dek entrecerró los ojos.

-Ja. Interesante.

Se arrancó una parte de su camisa y se envolvió la herida.

-La mía es púrpura y la de Zim es verde. Qué curioso.

El Profesor Membrana simplemente se quedó allí mirando unos instantes antes de lentamente poner una cara estrictamente seria. Sin ninguna otra palabra, el hombre dejó la habitación de Gaz, dejándola a ella, a Dib y a Dek intercambiando miradas.

-Creo que lo habéis roto –mencionó Gaz, sonando divertida.

Dek se encogió de hombros mientras limpiaba su cuchillo y lo volvió a poner en su bolsillo.

-Midge mencionó que era un individuo con una mente muy cerrada –explicó-. Usé medidas extremas.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó Dib, todavía en shock por lo que Dek acaba de haber.

-Sólo no le digas a Midge sobre esto –dijo Dek. Miró de vuelta a Gaz-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, por cierto.

Gaz elevó una ceja, mirando a Dek de arriba abajo.

-¿Te vas a asegurar de que mi hermano no muera?

Dek titubeó.

-Er…

-Porque si muere te tomaré como el principal responsable –le dijo con tono amenazante.

-Gaz, no será su culpa si muero –interrumpió Dib-. No _voy_ a morir.

-Más te vale que no –agregó Gaz de forma amenazante-. Porque si mueres, desenterraré tu viejo Grimorio y te resucitaré y te usaré como un perrito guardián.

Dib hizo una mueca. Gaz sabía que odiaba la idea de ser un zombi.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde enterré esa cosa.

-Bajo el sicomoro del patio de nuestra vieja eskuela –respondió sin dudar Gaz-. Enterrado a unos buenos cinco pies en una caja fuerte metálica. La combinación es trece, tres, uno.

Dib estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso!?

-Porque si hay algo que tú y yo tengamos en común, es nuestro amor por el fisgoneo –le contó Gaz con una sonrisa.

-Gaz-,

-Debo irme, Dib. ¡Dile a Zim que se asegure de traer de vuelta tu cuerpo!

Y entonces la comunicación se cortó.

Dib suspiró, encontrándose la mirada de Dek de nuevo. El híbrido tenía una mirada indecisa en el rostro.

-Tu hermana es un personaje interesante –le dijo.

Dib le dedicó una mirada solidaria.

-Está bien. Sé que es terrorífica.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-No me asusta tu hermana.

-Dek, a todo el mundo le asusta mi hermana.

Dek soltó una burla sin palabras que a Dib le recordó a Zim. Se preguntó si sería simplemente algo de Irkens. Mientras se levantaban de la consola, Dib se frotó la nuca.

-Em… gracias por ayudarme con mi padre.

-No es problema –replicó Dek-. ¿Ha sido siempre así?

Dib asintió.

-Desafortunadamente –murmuró amargamente-. O está diciéndome que estoy loco o está dándome la lata para que me una a su empresa. Siempre es sobre lo que _él_ quiere. No lo que _yo_ quiero.

Dib pudo sentir la mirada de Dek en su persona, y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el híbrido estudiándole intensamente. Dek le dirigió una mirada de empatía.

-Es una pena que tu padre no vea más allá de vuestros distintos intereses –le dijo-. Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy joven, pero aun así nunca trató de presionarme para que hiciera nada.

Dib cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

-Tienes suerte –espetó. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo podía haber sonado eso, se retractó-. Quiero decir… no estoy diciendo que-,

Dek movió su mano desdeñosamente.

-Está bien. Entiendo que quisiste decir –le apaciguó-. Por cierto, ¿qué es un Grimorio?

Dib rió.

-Te diré todo sobre eso.

Dek dejó que Dib conversara hasta que encontraron el laboratorio, viendo a Midge pulsando un botón o dos en una consola que estaba contra la pared de atrás. Zim estaba sentado un par de pasos más allá, con un grueso cable negro ya unido al interior de su PAK. Había un par de los asistentes de Milgor sentados en una mesa pequeña de laboratorio por la habitación, trabajando en algún otro experimento.

-Bueno, ya era hora –dijo Zim impacientemente, fulminando con la mirada a Dek y a Dib-. ¡Midge y yo llevamos esperando LA ETERNIDAD! ¡Hablas mucho, Dib-peste!

Dib le mandó una mirada punzante.

-Sí, porque tú eres tan callado –le dijo pronunciando lentamente.

-¡Callaré tu cara! –retrucó Zim.

-¿¡Qué significa eso si quiera!? –Dijo Dib frustrado.

-Ya está, vosotros dos –anunció Dek con un tono autoritario. Se acercó a la consola y se posicionó junto a Midge-. Parece que todo está en orden.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? –Preguntó Midge con desconfianza, mirando fijamente donde su corte estaba vendado. La venda mostraba un poco de púrpura filtrándose por la tela.

Dek le restó importancia.

-No es nada.

Midge frunció el ceño y miró a Dib.

-¿Qué le pasó a su brazo?

-No es importante –insistió Dek-. Ahora concéntrate, Cuppari.

Midge hizo una mueca muy similar a un puchero, pero no discutió más. Dib se tomó un instante para observarlo todo.  Podía ver que el PAK de Zim estaba abierto, revelando un servidor complejo con cientos de minúsculas luces brillando. El cable negro estaba conectado a uno de los muchos puertos que alcanzaba a ver.

-Esto es increíble –dijo Dib en admiración.

-Por supuesto que lo es –presumió Zim-. La tecnología Irken es la más avanzada en el universo.

Dib rodó los ojos, continuando el estudio del interior del PAK de Zim. Entonces miró a la pantalla, encontrando a Dek manejando una ventana con un manojo de símbolos Irken.

-Así que, ¿cómo va a funcionar esto? –preguntó curioso.

-Midge va a presionar esos tres botones –explicó Dek-. Una vez hagamos eso el temporizador comenzará. Ahora, normalmente, el personal de mantenimiento de Irk pondría una serie de contraseñas para llegar hasta el rastreador. Ya que no tenemos esas contraseñas, tendré que encontrar una manera dando vueltas a los bloqueos antes de que el tiempo llegue a cero.

Se tomó un momento para tronarse los nudillos.

-No debería ser muy difícil –observó-. Las dos últimas veces incluso batí la mitad de tiempo.

Zim entrecerró un ojo.

-¿A quién pertenecen los rastreadores desactivados?

-A un par de Irkens que se unieron a la Resisty –respondió Dek-. Quizás les conozcas. ¿Tenn y Skoodge?

Los ojos de Zim se abrieron de par en par.

-¿¡Se unieron a la Resisty?

-Sip.

-¿Así que nunca llegasteis a desactivar el rastreador de Tak? –Preguntó Dib curioso.

-Nunca llegó tan lejos –respondió Midge con el ceño fruncido-. La trajimos con nosotros porque sabía cosas sobre la Tierra y sobre vosotros dos. Pero siempre pensé que sonaba un poco demasiado entusiasta.

Dib rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, probablemente no hubiera importado de todos modos. Ella lo hubiera reactivado el minuto en el que hubiera retornado a Irk. Pero, por suerte, nunca llegó a Polaris.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Dib- ¿Qué hay en Polaris?

-El cuartel general del Equipo Nébula –replicó Midge-. Bueno, lo que usamos por cuartel general, de todos modos. La estación espacial tiene la Academia Polaris, una de las escuelas militares más prestigiosas de todo el universo conocido. Todos nosotros en verdad somos también personal de allí.

-Vosotros dos, sin embardo, os uniréis al Programa de Entrenamiento Acelerado durante vuestro periodo de prueba –añadió Dek-. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Miró hacia Midge.

-¿Lista?

-Como nunca –dijo indecisa. Les echó un vistazo a los asistentes de Milgor, quienes habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar fijamente-. Mejor disfrutar del show, ¿eh?

Los científicos salieron corriendo de la sala.

-Cobardes –gruñó Zim.

-No sé qué es lo que creen que conseguirán –añadió Midge-. Si esto se va a pique toda la nave está jodida.

Dib sintió a su estómago desplomarse ante eso, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso. Se fijó en cómo Dek le dedicaba a Midge una mirada significativa.

-Tu confianza es asombrosa –arrastró las palabras el híbrido.

Midge abrió la boca para responder sólo para ser interrumpida cuando Gir apareció de repente de debajo de la consola para bailar y vitorear.

-¡Hippie, Hippie, él es nuestro hombre! ¡Si no puede hacerlo TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Los cuatro miraron al pequeño robot. Después de un instante, Midge miró a Dek.

-Ahí está tu voto de confianza.

-¿Dónde has estado, de todos modos? –Exigió saber Zim a Gir.

-Oh, E.J. se tomó la libertad de arreglarlo un poquito –explicó Midge mientras veían a Gir bailando la Macarena-. Sólo un par de actualizaciones. Ya que es una unidad SIR con fallos técnicos, no tuvimos que preocuparnos porque estuviera conectado a Irk.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor que lo hubierais desactivado.

-No me tientes –se quejó Dek.

Midge le dio un empujón.

-No –insistió, girándose hacia Zim-. Es tu unidad SIR. Además, E.J. solo jugueteó con algunas de sus cosas… ordenarias. Aunque, su personalidad es hilarante.

Dek sacudió su cabeza.

-Receptores de órdenes –le dijo exasperado-. ¿En serio no te he enseñado nada?

-Soy doctora, no ingeniera –replicó Midge con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oh dios mío, Midge –dijo Dib, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, incluso mientras fallaba en su intento de no sonreír.

Gir pasaba por encima del cable que conectaba el PAK de Zim a la consola.

-¡Amo hay una serpiente en tu bota!

-¡No la toques, Gir! –Ordenó Zim.

De inmediato, Gir retrajo su mano y saltó atendiendo completamente.

-¡Sí, señor!

Zim parpadeó. Dib parpadeó. Dek rodó los ojos. Midge se veía como si estuviera intentando no reír.

Zim entornó un ojo.

-¡GIR! ¡Modo suspensión!

-¡Okie dokie! –Respondió Gir. Entonces calló al suelo y se acurrucó de lado antes de caer dormido. Incluso hacía pequeños sonidos de ronquidos. Zim miró a Midge y le dedicó una mirada a regañadientes.

-Le dejaré saber a E.J. que le das las gracias –dijo ella burlonamente.

Dek suspiró duramente.

-¿Podemos ponernos con esto, por favor?

Midge rodó sus ojos, pero volvió a su posición anterior. Ella y Dek compartieron una mirada antes de que el híbrido asintiera. Inmediatamente Midge pulsó los tres botones que habían indicado antes. Dib observó mientras el PAK de Zim se iluminaba en rojo, y la pantalla dejaba ver un mensaje Irken parpadeante una y otra vez.

**_Accediendo a Rastreador. Tres minutos antes de detonación._ **

Dek inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, sus dedos tecleando rápidamente sobre el teclado. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban entrecerrados en pura concentración. Dib estaba encantado de haber insistido obsesivamente en aprender el idioma Irken. Sino, no sería capaz de seguirle el ritmo a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miraba como Dek daba un rodeo a un bloqueo tras otro, encontrándose bastante impresionado.

Entonces, el mensaje de la pantalla empezó a parpadear más rápidamente, y el PAK de Zim empezó a hacer un sonido estridente de pitidos.

-Mierda –siseó Dek.

Inmediatamente, Zim entró en pánico.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?

-Eso significa que ya estamos en la mitad del tiempo –explicó Midge. De repente parecía muy preocupada-. Dek, ¿qué está pasando?

-Nunca he visto esta clase de corrupción –dijo Dek, sonando frustrado-. No consigo descifrarlo.

-¿¡Qué!? –Chilló Zim.

-No hay que entrar en pánico –dijo Midge, aunque un toque de miedo se abrió paso por su tono. Dib la escuchó murmurar con claridad-. Aún.

Los ojos de Dib volaron por la habitación, intentando analizar la situación. Sin ningún otro pensamiento, dio un paso adelante.

-Déjame –dijo, empujando a Dek fuera del camino.

La boca de Dek se convirtió en una línea recta pero no dijo nada contra la petición de Dib. Los dedos de Dib empezaron a volar en los botones a la rapidez del relámpago, pasando los bloqueos a un radio mucho más rápido. La corrupción de la que hablaba Dek definitivamente era un bache, pero con una elección de palabras en código, fue fácilmente frustrada.

-¡Veinticinco segundos! –Gritó Midge.

El estómago de Dib se contrajo y podía sentir el sudor formándose en su frente. Su respirar era apresurado. Un pequeño temblor de pánico entró en erupción por un único segundo, diciéndole que no lo conseguiría.

Le dijo a ese pensamiento que se fuera al infierno.

-¡Si estallo por tu culpa, Dib, juro que te atormentaré en el más allá! –Gritó Zim.

-¡No ayudas, lagartija! –espetó Dib.

-Diez segundos –observó Dek en voz alta.

_Por favor sé el último_ , suplicó Dib mentalmente.

-Tres.

_Vamos. Vamos._

-Dos.

**_¿Deseas desactivar este rastreador?_ **

-¡Y tanto que sí! –Gritó Dib, pulsando el botón apropiado para hacer justo eso.

**_Rastreador satisfactoriamente desactivado._ **

La alarma del PAK de Zim se detuvo, dejando al laboratorio extremadamente silencioso. Dib tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó salir, echándole un vistazo a Midge y a Dek. Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos de la conmoción, pero también llenos de orgullo. Dib no pudo evitar el sentir a su pecho aumentar de emoción. Esa no era una mirada que conseguía ver muy a menudo.

-Eso –dijo Midge, acercándose y desconectando a Zim de la consola-, fue impresionante.

-Diré que –añadió Dek-, eres aún mejor de lo que pensábamos.

Dib se frotó la nuca.

-Gracias.

-No dejes que te llegue a tu gigantesca cabeza, Dib-peste –le dijo Zim mientras Midge cerraba su PAK-. Se va a necesitar mucho más que tus poderes de cerebro-hackeador para derrocar a los Cerebros de Control.

Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Dib para enfatizar.

Dib rodó los ojos y le golpeó la mano lejos-

-Venga. Admítelo. Estás un poco impresionado.

-¡Zim no admite NADA!

Sim embargo, Dib no perdió de vista el brillo de orgullo de los ojos de Zim, ni la pequeña curva de sus labios.

Dek estiró la mano y le dio una palmada a Dib en el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, Membrana –le dijo con orgullo.

Dib sonrió de vuelta, aún no acostumbrado a los elogios. Entonces Dek se giró hacia Zim.

-Y felicidades, Zim. Oficialmente has cortado tus ataduras con Irk.

La expresión de Zim era difícil de leer mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla, su boca vuelta una línea fina. Dib resistió el ansia de acercarse a él, suponiendo que cualquier clase de confort que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer probablemente no sería demasiado apreciado ahora mismo. No obstante, Dib se preguntó qué debía estar sintiendo Zim. Quizás antes había la más pequeña probabilidad de que pudiera haberse redimido ante sus líderes, pero ahora ese puente tambaleante había sido diezmado.

Por el otro lado, Zim lo había destrozado por su cuenta. Nadie le había forzado a hacerlo, lo había hecho tan voluntariamente, por una razón u otra. Dib todavía no estaba del todo seguro de qué estaba motivando a Zim para hacer todo eso, pero se preguntaba de verdad si valía la pena preguntarlo. Recordaba cómo fue cuando le preguntó sobre su misión. El Irken era incorregible cuando no quería divulgar información.

-Vamos, Dek –dijo Midge, tirando del híbrido por su brazo herido-. Nos vamos al compartimento médico.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-Te lo dije, estoy bien.

-Nos vamos al compartimento médico –repitió Midge más insistentemente. Miró a Dib y a Zim-. La cena debería estar lista pronto. Os veo allí.

Mientras Midge y Dek dejaban la habitación, el estómago de Dib soltó un altamente ofensivo rugido. Sintió a sus mejillas colorearse.

-Cállate, estómago –se quejó.

-Tu estómago es insaciable, Dib-gusano –dijo Zim con una risita-. ¿Dónde si quiera pones toda las sustancias de los alimentos que comes?

Dib lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No como tanto!

-Sí. ¡Debe irse a tu gigantesca cabeza!

Dib gruñó, pero decidió no morder el anzuelo esa vez. Obviamente algo estaba molestando a Zim, y por alguna razón que Dib no podía comprender, quería ayudar de alguna manera.

-¿Debería tomar esa conducta molesta como una señal de que estás perfectamente bien?

-¿Eh? –Refunfuñó Zim, todavía mirando a la pantalla de vez en cuando- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy maravillosamente!

Dib le miró fijamente, poniendo una expresión lo más incrédula que pudiera. Sabía que era completamente mentira. Esperó en silencio bastante tiempo, casi decidiendo dejar todo el tema. Entonces, Zim levantó sus manos un poco y miró hacia ellas. Flexionó sus dedos un par de veces.

-Me siento… indeciso –confesó lentamente Zim-. La libertad… es lo más cercano a lo que obtuve cuando me hice Invasor. Pero… incluso en ese entonces sólo debía hacer supuestamente lo que me ordenaban mis líderes.

Frunció el ceño severamente, sus manos cerrándose en puños.

-Ser desterrado… fui un paria para el Imperio, aun estando dentro de su control. Ahora, sin embargo… -hizo una pausa, mirando a la nada por un momento. Bajó sus manos con fuerza y miró hacia Dib con irritación-. ¡Esto es tú culpa! Me haces sentir repulsivo y… ¡SENTIMENTAL! ¡Deja de infectarme con tus sentimientos!

Dib suspiró. Bueno, no podía mucho. Rodó los ojos mientras decía:

-Ya sabes, no puedes culparme siempre por tus problemas.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! –Retrucó Zim- ¡Eres mi cruz!

-Sí, ya, a la primera oportunidad que tenga te voy a tirar por la compuerta de aire (esclusa a presión) –refunfuñó Dib, saliendo del laboratorio.

Zim le pisaba los talones.

-¡No harás tal cosa!

-¿Quieres apostar? –retó Dib.

-No seas estúpido –desdeñó Zim-. Eres el que me convenció para que me quedara. Los dos sabemos cuánto me extrañarías.

Dib le miró con odio, su rostro ardiendo.

-¡No te extrañaré cuando te pegue en la cara!

-Está bien, Dib –continuó Zim con burla-. Sé que soy increíble, y estoy encantado porque hayas llegado a darte cuenta también.

Dib le dio un empujón al Irken como represalia.

-¡Eres tan molesto!

Zim le empujó de vuelta.

-¡Tu cara es molesta!

En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban peleándose en el suelo, completamente decididos a destrozar todo lo que pudieran del otro. Cuatro miembros de la tripulación, incluyendo a Krugg y a E.J. tuvieron que separarlos. Dib sufrió algunos moretones y muchos arañazos. Después de sentarse en el compartimento médico para que les atendieran las heridas, Zim y él se encontraron aguantando un sermón exasperado de Dek.

-¿En serio? –Gruñó Dek. Dib se dio cuenta de que ya tenía un vendaje en el brazo y que la herida estaba curada y cerrada-. ¿No podemos dejaros solos por cinco minutos?

-¡Él empezó! –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se fulminaron con la mirada enfadados mutuamente.

-No me importa –dijo Dek severamente-. Sé que vosotros dos tenéis una historia dura, pero sois camaradas ahora. No podéis estar constantemente peleando a puños todo el tiempo. Especialmente una vez lleguemos a Polaris.

Dib siguió mirando a Zim mordazmente, lo que el Irken devolvía con entusiasmo. Honestamente no podía imaginarse el no pelear con Zim, especialmente ya que compartían una habitación.

Dek suspiró bruscamente.

-Mirad, vamos a hacer otro salto warp pronto, entonces sólo serán un par de días hasta que alcancemos Polaris. Sólo… intentad llevaros bien hasta entonces. ¿Lo pilláis?

Dib resistió las ganas de burlarse, queriendo discutir. Sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que Zim y él eran capaces de ser civilizados. Era solo cuestión de mantenerse civilizados. Gruñó. ¿Por qué no había querido que Zim viniera, de nuevo?

Sin embargo, queriendo evitar más confrontaciones de momento, Dib simplemente murmuró:

-Sí, señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~ Dejad comentarios para la autora~

**Author's Note:**

> Yey~ primer capítulo traducido. Esta serie de fics es impresionante y no pude creer cuando la autora me dio el visto bueno para esto. Los capítulos son largos así que pondré que cada capítulo se publicará aquí cada dos semanas. Sólo al principio, hasta que empiece a traducir más rápido. Quizás en 1 semana aquí ya hay otro capítulo, pero no me gusta prometer cosas que quizás no ocurran.
> 
> Dejad comentarios y yo se los enviaré y traduciré a la verdadera autora. Hagamos que estalle de felicidad ;)
> 
> La serie empieza así, con personajes que acabaréis amando, y aunque al principio no os enganche mucho, seguid leyendo. Vale la pena. Para mí es mi fic favorito de Zim. Y he leído muchísimos tanto en español como en inglés :D


End file.
